The Devilman of Beacon
by jboy44
Summary: One night in Jaune's village there was a harvest festival so he got drunk thinking there was no problem, that all the positivity would keep away the Grimm. But sadly something much worse chose to crash the party. The demon race as awakened, and in the mess Jaune has become the half demon warrior from hell, the devilman! Now join Jaune on his journey as Devilman!
1. The Birth!

A Young Jaune arc was in his village at a night time harvest festival.

He smiled as he walked around looking a little bored as he took a drink form a bottle.

Jaune's point of view.

I walked around my village drinking, yes I was young but it was a part besides nothing ever happens in this place I'm so bored. I want nothing more than to leave this place and explore to be a hunter.

To kill grimm Those monsters that kill us to be a hero! After all the grimm are the ultimate enemy of man nothing can be worst then them. I then heard a scream.

I dropped the bottle as I turned to follow it as did some other people and in moments we spotted a little girl dead her heart ripped out and over her mouths dripping in blood was something far more horrifying then a grim.

Its skin was blood red and rioting. Covered only in a trench coat and it had two heads the right had had a horn and was missing the left eye, the left head had no horn a sideways mouth and no left eye.

The thing then spoke and my heart stopped for a moment, "What's wrong never seen a demon!"

I then watched as the monster holding the child's heart began to eat it, some of the people tried to charge it but it easily lived it won't die no matter how many times it was stabbed and shoot.

I fell back In fear and backed away as it looked right at me! Why was it looking at me!?"

Return to third person point of view.

The two head demon watched as a man fell over and started to turn into another horror this one made of pure bone, "We demons have slept for over ten thousand years without out our bodies, just our souls, now that we have been awaked by hate and fear our pets the grimm have mad we need new bodies so we'll be taken you humans!"

Jaune got up and ran as he saw more people falling over and becoming monsters he ran but was stopped by one that looked like a one eyed skinless man with no left arms but three rights.

It tried to punch him but he ducked and rolled between his legs as he held his head the liquor kicking in.

The two head one then said, "Well boy you won't be you much longer as soon as your ability to reason is removed by the liquor's effect on your mind one of us will be able to reach inside you and devour your soul! Making your body his. This village will die here so we demons may rise. It's perfect so far away, form anything no one will miss it or know till it's to late."

Jaune was in tears as he felt sick and throw up only to see his hands turning black and scale and claws growing making him scream and fall over.

Jaune's point of view.

I cried, I thought Grimm were the ultimate evil but no! they are just this things pets. Made to make us thing we had it under control so they could come right in and take everything we worked for!

Our lives our weapons our souls! I felt myself slipping as I grow larger my cloths ripping leaving the only thing covering me black scale like organic armor that covered my lower body, I gained a lizard like thin tail as my toes morphed into talons complete with a heel talon.

My Skin paled as I slipped away more forgetting the names of my family as new thoughts entered my head Demons, a fallen leader named Satan, then something else devilman!

I then screamed as my skin paled as my ears morphed into bat like wings! I got images of devilman, a human who over powered this demon and claimed his power as his own!

My hair turned black and then to scales merging with my ears as black horns grow. Red liens formed around my eyes as my eyes became pure golden and glowing.

My mouth filled with fangs as I cried I was fighting this demon Amon for my soul! I felt my name slipping slipping away! "I held my head as my arms form the elbow down became covered in black scales.

I gained an elbow spike and for arm spike as I screamed! I felt it coming back names place who i was! I Won't fall here! I had to live! I had to stop this things! I had to kill all demons!"

The two head one then walked up to me and said, "Welcome back Amon!"

I then roared and ripped off both his heads and yelled "I AM NOT AMON! I AM JAUNE ARC! AND I AM DEVILMAN!"

Return to third person point of view.

The new Devilman roared as he used his claws to split the headless body in half making sure it was dead. He then looked around most of the village had become demons! Most that remained human laid dead on the ground being eaten by the demons.

The three arms on one side one charged only for Devilman to roar as massive bat like wings burst for his back leaving behind two vertical scars on his chest.

The devilman took flight and breath fire down on the beast making it scream before he landed on its head smashing its skull in and knocking the corpse to the ground leaving his feet covered in blood.

More charged so Jaune just roared as his forearm spikes morphed into sword blades and he began to slash them apart in too little piece with the blades and the claws, slashing them into horrifically small and thin piece, as their blood rained down upon him making him Jaune insanely at the carnage around him.

Jaune laughed out, "Such monsters! You have to rip them in too little piece to kill them! Such horrors. Such nightmarish souls! What a fucking monsters we be!"

One that with massive horns charged like a bull only for Devilman to flip on to its back, he grabbed his horns and wrapped his tail around the demon's neck, "Such a horrid beast you have made me into!"

His tail then tightened and span at high speed ripping crushing and slashing its neck off form the body making blood gush from the whole the neck use to be connected too, covering the demons!

Devilman then roared as he kicked the thing in the back making a massive whole in it as the body finally fell.

Devilman kicked the corpse off his foot in to the crowd of demons as he tipped the head in half and throw both halves horn first into two more demons.

A large demon that looked like a giant snake with dog face then said, "We most run the human has Amon's power! He's out of our league!" they all then turned to leave but Jaune took to the air. "YOU THINK YOU CAN RUN AFTER WHAT YOU'VE DONE!?"

He then breathed fire upon the whole village burning it into a wild blaze that was burning the demons.

Jaune then landed as he returned his arm blades into spike form. He walked through the Blaze of demonic fire, the flames not even affecting him, unlike the rest of the demons one ran at him and he simple grabbed it by the head and crushed its skull.

Jaune then ripped the body in half as he said. "I see now! Your all weak ass foot soldiers. Who would have worked for Amon if he had won and taken my body."

The new devilman then looked at the dying demons ripping out their hearts of any that tried to charge him, "but if weak for a demon can slay a village of humans, then What of the strong ones!"

Jaune looked at his, no Amon's hands. "This carnage this horror of fallen mutilated bodies doesn't' even bother me! DO I EVEN STILL HAVE A GOT DAM SOUL!?" He looked around at the human bodies burning to ash in the fire he noticed a few who's faces were still intact.

He got down and looked at them, he knew them as sisters, Mother and Father, their hearts ripped out slayed by the demons.

Jaune fell down crying as his body returned to normal form the waist up as his tail vanished. He said. "I want to be a hero like in the story books. I want to save everyone, to protect everyone! Yet here I stand the only one from this village to be alive, and at what coast!? My every soul!"

Jaune cried as he full transformed again and took flight, "I'm no hero. I'm a monster among Monsters! A warrior from hell. I am no knight, I am devilman, the man who trade his soul for the power to kill the grimm's masters."

Jaune gave one last look to the blaze as it spread to the forest around the village making sure noun of the demons would escape the blaze, after all noun of them had wings. "I am Devilman. I am alone."

The newest Devilman then let out a loud demonic roar that could be heard for miles away.

In one training hall a girl named Pyrrha stopped what she was doing when she heard the roar she felt sad, Sensing hate, Rage lose, and sadness, very human things upon and seemingly evil sounding roar.

Pyrrha looked wide out in to the distant form where the sound seemed to be coming from, "what is that! It sounds like a grimm but has emotion and a soul behind it! "

In another part of vale.

Two friends stopped.

A normally always talking girl named Nora hid behind her friend Ren shaking in stunned silence.

Ren then looked towards the sky and asked, "what kind of grim could make that horrifying roar!"

Nora was shaking and pale holding on to him in fear, she was trying to speak but just couldn't, her fear won't let her.

Meanwhile at Beacon while it was so far away most people couldn't hear the roar.

Ozpin was at his desk and stood up taking notice of it. He walked to the window his eyes glowing golden for a second. "so. Devilman has been reborn."

Ozpin gripped his cane tightly as he said, "which means demons have returned as well. Akira or whatever your name may be this time around. We defeated Satan and left the demons without out a head to think with. I'm sure we can overcome Satan's Daughter Salem and her grimm to finish the job this time!"

Ozpin them smiled as he added. "or My real name isn't King Solomon." He then picked up a phone and called, "hello I'll be need an airship to go check out a village and track down someone of more importance them Amber's attacker."

Ozpin nodded and said, "tomorrow will be good." He then hung up and grabbed his coffee and took a sip, "I wonder what horrors await this time around. I can't hardly contain myself, and only a few months left before the start of the school year too."

He then left his office smiling brightly, "and I can finally repay devilman for taking that blow for me in the battle against Satan. The blow that cost him his life."

Meanwhile in the remains of what was now the charred remains of forest.

Jaune was walking in to a cave where he soon flipped up his two talons digging into the stone and holding him up as his wings covered his body.

He then closed his eyes to sleep but instead of dreaming his mind saw Amon's memories all of them, from all the cycles of Armageddon, all the past Devilmen's eyes. All the battles.

The current devilman struggled a little in his sleep form viewing the memories of the tiles past holders when the sun rose in the morning.

Jaune's eyes shoot open as he flipped back to his feet and walked out.

Jaune's point of view.

I saw it all through Amon's eyes. All the battles all the carnage, all the suffering, of every Armageddon. What kind of sick cycle is this!

I looked at Amon's hands and growled, Well I know what to do now! I know why I am what I am. The last devilman he killed Satan, so her daughter Salem created the Grimm to keep mankind at bay till they awakened again.

My job as devilman is simple. Kill all demons! Kill Salem to make sure no more grimm can be made. Then there will be nothing to harm mankind! Nothing to destroy it!

Nothing to start Armageddon again! The cycle of the worlds end will be stopped I'll make sure of it! So no one else will lose family or loved ones to any kind of Monsters!

I may be the newest Devilman but I will make sure I'm the fucking last one! I then spread my wings and took off into the air. And yelled out. "SALEM! I WILL KILL YOU AND END THE GIRMM! I WILL END ALL DEMONS! THE WORLD WILL NOT END!"

I then roared again my mission clear, kill all who stand against me! Kill all who want the world to end! Kill all who don't' stand with me in battle!

I then laughed as I thought it over, those other devilmen mistook the mission is protect humanity. No a devilman's job is the kill all who would hurt it.

Return to third person point of view.

Beyond the walls of the kingdoms.

Salem sat on her thrown made of smaller grimm and growled, "So I spend all that time making perfect bodies for the demons and they think of them as pets! I make this Grimm just for them! Strong! Fast! No soul or power to reason!"

Salem then said, "They could have just taken a grimm as a body! It would have made them stronger than a human body! Plus, as there is no soul no chance of a devilman being born! But now the dumbass doesn't listen! How did my mother put up with this idiot is beyond me!"

Salem then stood up and growled, "and do they listen to me? No because I'm not my mother!" Salem then waved her hand making a king Taijitu appear before her and she looked into its eyes to view images of the attack.

Salem saw the devilman in all his savage glory and her face turned red as she fanned herself. "Now I know why mother was so obsessed with devilman."

To be continued.


	2. Arrival at Beacon!

Ozpin was walking around with some robotic soldiers in the remains of Jaune's village, "I know the new devilman won't be far, devilmen are just territorial, demons for the first month post transformation, till the demonic instincts die down."

Ozpin put his hands to his mouth to raise his voice, "Devilman! I mean no harm! I may not know what your name of your latest reincarnation is, but you know me! Not by the Fake name this world calls me, but by my true name! I am King Solomon!"

Ozpin looked to a ring on his finger as it glow bright "I know you're around my Ring's power to track other devilmen is going off.

Ozpin then head off in to the chard Forest as he said, "Come Akira or whatever your name is now by now you've clearly seen your past lives through Amon's eyes enough to know I mean no harm. I'm your friend!"

At that moment the robotic soldiers are about to take aim but Ozpin raised his arm making them lower their weapons as the new devilman land form the air.

Devilman then said, "It's Jaune! Jaune arc! And the memories of Amon say you were more of a rival who hated not being in charge of the devilmen corp, or even second in command."

Ozpin then said, "I was a king for over a thousand years, a man gets use to being in charge after that. But that's the past, you should by now remember your last life time. Most important the end of the last war with the demons."

Jaune scratched his head, "Yeah we killed Satan leaving it just you and my past version against Zenon! Who killed the last devilman because someone couldn't stay focused!"

Ozpin raised his hands, "And I'm horrible sorry. If it makes you feel better, I ripped off Zenon's head and wings and destroyed them to avenge you. I was going to kill him but he shed his skin to escape. The skinless bastard slipped right out of my hands."

Jaune then raised his clawed hand as he said, "Doesn't. you let the older model die, why should I the newest model of devilman trust your formerly crowned ass?"

Ozpin then rolled his eyes, "you will never change Devilman. That's what I love about you. No matter how many horrors you face in your endless life times, you still stay strong brave and savage in your quest to end Armageddon for good."

Ozpin then whipped a tear from his eyes as he said, "I promised myself I won't cry when you returned, promised broken!"

Jaune then said, "Now as I would like to move along why the hell are you here?"

Ozpin smiled, "Straight to the point as always. Very well, my school beacon on paper is a huntsmen school, but I've made it to make students as strong as possible so for once humans will be able to join in the war against the demon, instead of all dropping dead before the fighting stars."

Devilman laughed showing his fang as he said, "Humans fighting Demons! What a joke! My father was a trained huntsmen and he and my family all died."

Ozpin then said, "he wasn't trained to fight by a devilman. Trust me my students are already stronger than their teachers. But it would help if they got use to fighting beside a devilman, a devilman who is a fellow student."

Devilman's eyes widened, "you want me to go to your stupid school? "He then laughed, "that is the funniest thing I've ever heard!"

Ozpin then snapped his fingers as a robot came with Jaune's grandfather's sword and Shield scabbard weapon and Ozpin took it, "Which is why I sent a robot off to find something of your families when you told me your name."

Ozpin then took it and held it out to Devilman who was crying, "I found this, something you won't now I won't force you to go to the school, as I am not that kind of man."

Devilman took it as Ozpin said, "Please look at this weapon and remember your humanity! You are the Devilman, not a Devilman, The Devilman, the warrior whose job it is to end Armageddon."

Jaune half transformed back so the only thing demonic on him was his lower body as he held the only thing left of his family. Jaune gripped it tight, "I'll do it Solomon."

Later on Jaune was on board an airship to beacon in human form dressed in black shoes, black jogging pants, and a black hoodie with black gloves on his hands. His family sword by his side.

He just stood in one corner not even looking around or trying to talk to anyone. But then this girl with red hair walked by followed by a girl with white hair, who was clearly a Schnee.

The red head said, "Weiss I'm flattered but I don't wish to form an allies with you. "

Weiss looked disappointed as she said, "But Pyrrha your you! The famous lady warrior with copy honors in everything, winner of ever tournament you ever battled with, you're on cereal boxes for crying out loud, and I'm a Schnee it only makes sense for the two most highly known students to be on a team."

Jaune then rolled his eyes as he said, "I for one haven't heard of either of you so you can't be that well known."

Pyrrha's eyes light up bright as she smiled like those words made her the happiest she had ever been. She was so emotional she was crying, "I've never been this happy."

Weiss wasn't listening and looked at him, "Now look what you did! You made her cry slacker!"

Jaune then said, "one those are clearly tears of joy. Second the sound of your voice is giving me a splitting headache so miss Schnee I will kindly ask you to move the hell along!"

Weiss crossed her arms, "or what?" Jaune then smirked devilishly and a moment later Weiss was through clear to the other end of the ship where she landed on a girl named Ruby Rose.

Ruby's eyes where spinning as she said, "What just happened?"

Weiss then got off her shaking as she said, "Sorry if I hurt you, Thanks for catching me. I'm Weiss"

Ruby then got up, "and I'm Ruby rose!"

Meanwhile back with Pyrrha and Jaune.

Pyrrha's eyes where widened, at Jaune's strength, "you did all that with a simple push! What is your semblance super strength?"

Jaune shock his head, "No! That was just my natural strength. Now while I do have a power special to me, I don't' see anything we will face in this school forcing me to use it."

Pyrrha blinked in confusion from his words, before she held out her hand and she said, "while I'm Pyrrha Nikos." She then held out her hand and asked, "and what might your name be."

Jaune then said, "Jaune, Just Jaune." He then leaned against a wall and looked away.

Pyrrha then blinked as she saw he turned down the hand shake, and clearly wanted to be left alone., "you're so cold and distant? Why? What happened to make someone want to distance themselves from humanity so much?"

Jaune then said, "Well short answer I stumbled upon my entire family's corpse in the middle of the village I grow up in." Pyrrha's eyes widened as she paled, "I'm so sorry? What happened? Was there a grimm attack?"

Jaune then turned to go off and kind a new spot to be alone at as he laughed, "Grimm don't make me laugh. What killed them was something far worst."

Pyrrha then stumbled back stunned, "what could be worst then a grimm." A mysterious monstrous sounding voice then whispered into her ear, "why demons of course!" she jumped and turned around to see no one was there.

She then looked panicked and moved along slowly packing away back to where people where. Fear in her eyes

Before long they landed at Beacon and Jaune pulled his hoodie up and walked in passing by a girl who was reading a book as he stopped and said, "Is that book the one with the man with two souls that are fighting each other?"

The woman stopped and said, "Yes, it is. have you read it?" Jaune then looked at his reflection in a water fountain and saw only Amon's face, "No I'm living it!" He then walked along leaving the girl behind stunned.

Weiss then spotted her and said, "He just keeps getting creepier."

The woman then whose name was Blake then asked, "you know him?"

Weiss then said, "No! well I pissed him off and he sent me flying across the airship with a simple push.

Blake then looked at him, "and he gives off this evil vibe! He's just creepy!"

Weiss nodded, "Tell me about it"

As Jaune walked along he spotted a girl who fell and offered her a hand up and said, "You ok? I'm Jaune."

The girl smiled brightly as she took the hand up, "I'm Ruby rose!" She then pointed at his weapon, "Wait is that just a simple sword?"

Jaune then said, "the scabbard turns into a shield but yes why?"

Ruby blinked, "don't you think that's a bit dated?"

Jaune then said, "Well it's the only thing I have left of my family after all of them were horrifyingly murdered so if I chose to use it I will!" He then walked along leaving a wide eyed Ruby behind

Later on after Ozpin's speech everyone was getting ready for bed they would be sleeping in the main entrance for tonight.

Now while most people were in pjs and getting into sleeping bags Jaune didn't change and simple sat down in a corner with his over his eyes and he was sleeping.

Ruby was pointing at him as she talked to her sister Yang, "and that's why, that guy has problems, and they all guy needs help. Big time!"

Weiss had overheard things and said, "While they explain the creepy." She then went to find a spot as far away from Jaune as possible.

Weiss soon made it to a spot which was by Blake as she said, "Mind if I set up here? I kind of don't want to be near that Jaune guy."

Blake nodded and said, "I understand Miss Schnee!" she almost sound like she hissed at the word Schnee. Weiss didn't pay it any mind and set up her sleeping bag.

Meanwhile within Jaune's mind.

Jaune was walking around a blood stained jail filled with corpses. He was in his devilman form.

Soon he came to the one cell with something alive in it the big evil red skinned Demonic lord of war Amon.

Amon smiled, "So the human half of devilman comes to visit the demonic half."

Jaune growled, "first I like what you did with the place it's very peaceful and relaxing in here. Second I don't get you Amon, you kill savagely like a normal demon, yet you always chose a host whose soul is pure! A soul that can over power you! What gives Amon?"

Amon laughed as he said, "you're the first Devilman to ask me that, So I'll answer it in my own way. I hate Satan! I hated all she stood for! I hate her daughter Salem! I hate Salem's knock off demons you call the Grimm. And I want all trace of Satan and her daughter to gone! Yet I can't think enough to do the job!"

Jaune raised an eye brow, "your stronger then Satan was but you couldn't win as you can't use reason to plan your moves leaving you a predictable berserker. You need a human mind, a mind with reason and planning to win and destroy all trace of the one you hate. You need me! You need Akira!"

Amon laughed, "and he has a brain! Perfected. Yes, I need a human, so if I need a human, might as well be someone who can take charge and use my power more thoughtfully then me."

Jaune then said, "I got it! I'm your tool slash brain trust! Now I don't care! You use me for my brains I use you for your power, At the end of the day it doesn't matter, all that matters are killing Salem getting rid of the grimm, and destroying all demons!"

Amon laughed evilly and smirked devilishly, "I think you and me are going to get along better than any past human I merged with."

Jaune then turned to leave, "Doesn't matter I'm still running the show Amon!" He then woke up.

Jaune looked at his hands to make sure he was still in human form, "good I was only the other me in the dream." He then got up it was morning and time for the team placing test, "hopefully they will be something to kill."

While everyone went to get ready for the morning Pyrrha was alone when she took sight of Jaune walking.

She started to think about him, everyone was talking to about him, and how creepy he looked.

Pyrrha looked sad said, "the first person to ever treat me like a human, instead of an idol, and he holding on to great pain, there is more to his story then just finding his family dead I can sense it."

The same monstrous voice then whispered into his ear, "He is the devilman!" she then jumped and turned around. This time she saw something a little rat sized Nevermore that looked at her and to her shock said, "the devilman lives."

Pyrrha jumped back against the wall at the sight of a talking Grimm! In a moment the mini Grimm then turned into misty and vanished saying, "The devilman, the warrior form hell walks this world again."

Pyrrha had a hand on her heart panting as she linked, "I am I going crazy!?" She then looked to her hands shaking as she looked back to where the Grimm was.

Meanwhile.

On her Throne Salem smiled as her mini Grimm returned to her and merged with her, "No you're not miss Pyrrha, but I'll be thinking that soon enough."

She then smiled as she looked to a large red Gem showing her what a Grimm was seeing, the grimm of the forest where ready for the students. "Solomon you will fail, this human will not be able to live through my grimm let along the demons."

Solomon then smiled, "Now time to have some fun watching people get killed."

To be continued.


	3. Team formings!

Right now Jaune was in human form falling out of his air." Really Solomon? Throwing us all in the air as part one? Well nothing a devilman can't handle!" He then removed his hoodie revealing he had no shirt under it.

In moments Jaune spread his demonic wings and scored into the tree tops where he landed on a large branch and retracted his wings and put his jacketed back on. "Too easy."

Jaune then jumped down landing on his feet as he began to walk through the forest he spotted an Ursa and the bear Grimm quickly looked at him and appeared Panicked.

The grimm turned and ran in fear form the sight of him. Jaune then said, "am I that scary? Or have they been warned about my other face?"

As he continued to talk he spotted Pyrrha and looked to him and she said, "I guess we're partners. I think I spotted the ruins in the fall."

Jaune rolled his eyes, "yeah I'm partnered to a red haired sword swing beautiful woman lead the way Honey."

Pyrrha blushed bright red at the comment and had to turn around and fan herself for a moment. Making Jaune ask, "you ok honey?"

Pyrrha blushed more and stuttered unable to think of a response as she leaded the way.

As they walked a Deathstalker came out and looked at Jaune and its eyes neared and form its mouth came a cry of, "Devilman!" He then tried to strike them with its stinger Making Jaune and Pyrrha break apart and drew their weapons.

Pyrrha's eyes where widened, "did that thing just talk!?"

Jaune put his shield on and quickly spoke a lie, "I think you may be hearing things." He growled as the thing tried to smash him with its right pincer. Only for Jaune to block it with his shield.

Jaune's eyes then glow as he let out a roar and pushed the Pincer away with his shield with so much force the pincer was knocked clean off the Grimm making it scream in pain.

Pyrrha gasped as she changed her weapon to gun mode and fired on it, "you just guard so strong you knocked it's arm off!"

Jaune then said," I know what I did Honey!" Pyrrha then blushed and thought back to his battle cry and how it reminded her of a roar she heard not too long ago before she came to beacon.

Pyrrha fired on the Deathstalker Shocks forcing the thing to cover its face with its remaining Pincer.

Jaune then smirked as he through his sword at the thing's stinger, his blade slashing it off as the thing fell on its head impaling the Grimm on its own weapon.

Pyrrha was wide eyed as she watched it begin to dissolve, and Jaune walk to grab his sword, he then put it into the shield and looked to her, "come along Honey let's get out of here."

Pyrrha was blushing at the name he kept calling her, but they kept moving as they heard someone talking about pancakes.

They then spotted Ren and Nora and Pyrrha waved, "Nora Ren I know the way!"

Nora then appeared between Jaune Pyrrha and put arms around them, "YAY NEW FRIENDS!"

Jaune then said, "Nora I think we're going to get along as I can't hear the voices in my head over the sound of your voice!"

Nora then went wide eye and backed away and hid behind Ren shaking not talking or looking like she wanted to.

Ren blinked as he looked form Nora then to Jaune, "so this is what quite is like. You're power is great."

Jaune then said "thanks" and point to Pyrrha and said, "and Honey here knows the way to the ruins."

Ren blinked, as he said, "Ok then!"

Soon enough they made it to the ruins where they spotted Blake and Yang.

Jaune picked up one of the piece on there as did Nora.

At that point they heard yelling. And looked up to see Ruby and Weiss falling form the air. Ruby land right on top of her big sister as she said, "YANG CATCH ME!"

Jaune turned his shield into sabered mode and put it at his side, "why did it have to be the Schnee!" He then ran up the tallest tree he could see, back flipped in to the air grabbing Weiss right out of the air, before landing flat on his feet not event flinching.

Weiss then blinked as Jaune put her down and she asked, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

Jaune then smirked and laughed in a slightly insane way as he spoke, "less you know about that the better Miss Schnee. The less you know the better."

Ruby then cried out, "Someone make him stop being creepy."

At that point a giant nevermore saw them Ruby and Weiss had been riding it not moments before, and it looked to Jaune and roared out, "DEVILMAN!"

Everyone gasped as Pyrrha said, "please tell me someone else just heard the Grimm speak!?"

Everyone was readying their weapons as Ruby said, "Yeah we all heard that! What the hell!"

The Nevermore then flapped its wings making it rain giant blade feathers down below Everyone minus Jaune were running as they fired off shoots trying to Shoot the flying terror down.

The nevermore then once more roared this time saying, "DEAHT TO DEVILMAN!"

Weiss then screamed, "IT'S SPEAKING IN COMPLETE SENTENCES!"

Blake then fired at the thing and said, "and what the hell is this devilman thing it keeps talking about!?"

Yang then punched the air firing off her shoots, "we're really asking a grimm what it's talking about right now?"

Jaune was avoiding the feathers roaring when he spotted one coming at Pyrrha from behind and in a moment he ran and tackled her moving her out of the way! "WATCH YOUR BACK PYRRHA!"

Pyrrha then looked back pale, she was so focused on striking the Nevermore she didn't watch out for the feathers if Jaune hadn't just saved her she would have been impaled through the back and died.

As Jaune got up the Nevermore Dove and grabbed Jaune as it said, "DEVILMAN!" Jaune then roared, "HOW ABOUT YOU SHUT THE GOT DAM HELL UP!" His eyes then glow as it took him into the air.

Jaune took a deep breath and when he breathed out, out came a massive stream of fire! Burning the Nevermore!

In pain the Nevermore Dropped Jaune making him fall form the air to the ground at high speed, where he landed on his face.

Jaune Just picked himself up and dusted himself off not even phased making everyone's eyes widened.

The Nevermore fell out of the air and roared out, "THE FLAMES BURN!"

Ruby then grabbed her and Weiss piece form the ruins as she said, "So creepy! I won't be able to sleep for a week!"

Everyone was watching the Nevermore roar in pain as it was slowly burning to death screaming in agony.

Pyrrha covered her mouth in horror and looked to Jaune, "Was that your semblance?" Jaune just turned away from her and spoke in a half lie, "you could say that."

The Nevermore was still alive but looked like a flaming bird skeleton at this point, "MASTER SALEM WILL AVENGE THE DEATH OF HER MOTHER SATAN AND WILL CLAIM THE SKULL OF DEVILMAN AS A TROPHY!"

At that point the thing died to the horror of the seven normal Teenagers gathered.

Nora then held finally spoke up, "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED! WHAT'S DEVILMAN WHAT'S SALEM! AND WHAT THE HELL IS SATAN? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"

Jaune just continued to talk off back to the school as he said, "the test is over and done for us, Let's just leave! There is no point standing around here wasting our lives thinking about a monster!"

Blake then said, "I think you know more than your letting on?"

Jaune then said, "What If I do? What if it coasted me my family? What if it coasted me part of my soul? What if knowledge's price is too high? What if all I'm trying to do is keep other people form sharing in my fate? Trust me Miss Blake curiosity really does kill the got dam cat!"

Blake's eyes widened as her bow stood up an action no one else noticed. Jaune then continued walking.

Later on Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Blake were made into Team Rwby.

While Jaune Ren Nora and Pyrrha where made into Team Jnrp. On the stand with her new team Nora was crying, "Can I transfer teams? I mean I like Ren but Creepy guy!" she then pointed to Jaune.

Ozpin then said, "No you may not change teams."

Later on Ruby heard someone sing a strange song and followed it to a tiny nevermore who was singing, "the devilman walks the earth again! The monster with the soul if a man! The monster among monsters is here again! Let there be pain and let rivers run red with demon blood! For the devilman is here again!"

The Nevermore then vanished and Ruby Froze wide eyed as she said, "I think I'm losing my mind!"

At that moment

Weiss was walking in the halls heard a laugh and corned around the corner and her eyes widened.

It looked like a human with no head or skin, with a face on top of its' rib cage, it was covered in armor on its legs, it's arms looked like they used to be fused to bat like wings that had been ripped off.

It was eating the body of a student, forcing it's flesh in to the mouth of his chest face!

Weiss's couldn't help in her scream and screamed making the thing look at her and ask, "what's wrong never seen a demon before?" Weiss panicked shock her head no.

The demon said, "I am Zenon! The demons' new leader sense Satan was destroyed do you know where devilman is?"

Weiss panicked and stepped backed and pulled out her weapon she stabbed the ground and send out a wave of ice to try and trap it!

While he was Frozen Zenon simple broke free, "If you don't know where devilman is then you are useless! And will be my lunch!" he then roared and gave chase.

Weiss Ran and screamed, only for out of nowhere another monster jumped down through the roof now standing between Weiss and Zenon, this was devilman with his Wing's retracted.

Weiss screamed more as the rest of Team Rwby showed up and screamed as the two monsters before them.

Zenon then smirked and said, "Devilman!"

Devilman laughed, "Zenon? You look different got a haircut? Or did Solomon just rip off your head and in order to get away you ripped off your own skin like he said he did?"

Zenon roared "YOU DARE MOCK ME!?"

Devilman then said, "Yes I do you could never beat me even when you had a good head on your shoulders!" Zenon then roared as he charged.

Devilman just smirked as he morphed his forearm spikes into blades and slashed Zeno across the cuts slashing his left eye making him scream in pain!

Devilman then smirked as he charged tackling Zenon and in a moment he laughed insanely as he ripped out Zenon's other eye and jumped back

Team Rwby them jumped into eachother's arms shaking and screaming.

Devilman then opened his mouth as Ruby said, "please tell me he isn't going to do what I think he is about to!"

In a moment Ruby screamed in horror as Devilman took a bite out of the eyeball then continued to eat it Making Yang Fainted!

Zenon then got up and roared, "you have blinded me you half human freak!"

Devilman then said, "Now let's not get racist here! Now Zenon as much as I have enjoyed this endless battle between us over multiple life times have changed, and its time to put it to an end!"

As Zenon charged both literary and figural blindly at Devilman he smirked as he stuck his hands into his chest mouth and grabbed something.

Zenon screamed and said, "what are you doing?"

Devilman then smirked insanely as he said, "The same thing I do to kill Jinmen! Grabbing hold of something inside and pulling it out!" in a moment Devilman gave a pull and ripped out all of Zenon's organs.

Everything connected in a horrible chaotic inhuman mess some nerves and veins still connecting the mass to the demon.

Yang then Got up just in time to see this and her eyes widened, "I will never sleep again!"

Blake then said, "you mean if we live right?" in a moment devilman used his arm blade to slash the veins connecting the guts to Zenon making the demon fall over form mass organ failure

Devilman then looked back to Team Rwby making them all jump, but Devilman walked over to a window jumped out it and spread his wings and flow off.

At that moment Team Rwby ran off to their Room and locked the door, that night they would sit in the middle of the room huddling together in fear.

All four saying, "So that's what a devilman is!"

Meanwhile Devilman himself landed on top of the dorm building roof and half way morphed back to Jaune as he said, "Just great!"

He walked over to a back with spare cloths in them as he said, "first day here and I already have Bullshit hitting the fan!"

To be continued.


	4. Forever falls!

The next day in beacon a student vs student spare was happing.

It was Jaune against Cardin. Jaune had his shield out his sword not even drawn as he said, "I won't even need my sword!"

Cardin growled as he charged with his mace covered by fire.

Jaune just blocked with his shield before kicking Cardin so hard in the chest it not only knocked him back, and made him drop his mace but his chest plate became dented.

Cardin fell on down on his back holding the dent, "the hell!? No one can be strong enough to dent this without semblance!"

Jaune then picked up Cardin's mace as he said, "Keep telling yourself that now! AlsoI spotted you picking on that rabbit faunus! You leave her alone!" in a moment Cardin got back up and Jaune throw his mace at him.

The mace hit Cardin in the stomach knocking him back down.

Ruby was watching while she drank some coffee to stay awake, "Did he just hit him with his own weapon?"

Weiss was shaking as she nodded, "Yes the savage did!"

Cardin grabbed his mace and turned on its fire dust, "FALL FREAK!" he then charged only for Jaune to back flip behind him, and in a moment Cardin was knocked in the back of the head by Jaune's shield making him fall over face first

Jaune then turned around, "At least I know how to stand up!" Cardin then tried to get up only for Jaune to kick him in the gut knocking him away and back down, "You are all talk Cardin! You have no got dam skills at all! Someone like you doesn't belong on the battle field!"

Cardin then got up and tried to Hit Jaune in the head with his fire dust covered mace only for Jaune to side step him and punch Cardin in the gut so hard he threw up.

Everyone said, "GROSS!"

Cardin then fell again and Jaune smirked devilishly as he repeatedly started to step on his face at which point Glynda blow a whistle to stop the match, "THAT IS ENOUGH JAUNE ARC!"

Jaune then stopped and looked at her as the teacher pointed her riding chop at him, "His aura is already in the red. Now Jaune! I will have you report to the school therapist! This savagery of yours needs to stop!"

Jaune growled as he walked away.

Yang drank some coffee as she said, "Jaune doesn't need a weapon! Man just needs his fists!"

As Class end Jaune left while Team Rwby walked over to the other three members of Team Jnpr.

Ruby then played a video on her scroll of the devilman vs Zenon, "this happened last night! But this morning everything was fixed what the hell is going on!?"

Nora was pale, "so that's devilman! At least we know what the grimm was talking about!"

Pyrrha looked form the video the Jaune heading to the roof, and remembered how the grimm looked at him every time it said devilman and how he seems to know more then he lets on.

Pyrrha was shaking a bit as she ran off.

Ren then said, "I don't think Pyrrha's stomach could handle that much deorganing!"

Ruby put her hands on her hips then said, "We were there you can't be more grossed out then us!"

Meanwhile on the roof Jaune was about to remove his hoodie when he heard footsteps and stopped, as he turned to see Pyrrha. "Pyrrha What are you doing up here?"

Pyrrha then spoke up sounding a little worried, "I could ask you the same thing Jaune, Team Rwby have a video of devilman the thing the Grimm kept talking about! You seem to know more about devilman and demons then you're letting on. Jaune you're the first person to treat me like a human being and not a trophy or pile of gold, I care about you a lot."

Jaune rolled his eyes, "and your point is?"

Pyrrha held her hands as she said, "On the plane you said something far worse than Grimm killed your family. Could these demon things be your family's murder?"

Jaune looked away as he said, "well you put together one part of the puzzle, yes demons killed my family and my village. Now if you really do care about me as much as you say Pyrrha you'll stop digging, you won't like what you find inside, It's very dark horrifying inside!"

Jaune's eyes then flashed golden for a moment Making Pyrrha jump back startled. Jaune then turned to walk past her and leave.

Pyrrha remembered the golden eyes of devilman and the way Jaune's eyes just changed, "No it can't be!" she then remembered the tiny grim that said he was devilman, what she thought was herself losing her mind. "It can't be true!"

Pyrrha shivered for a moment, "the first person to treat me like a human can't be that beast from the video!"

Later on the students were in forever falls collecting red sap.

Well, must of them Cardin and the rest of team Crdl were on a hill holding a jar of sap and a jar of wasp.

Cardin smirked as he said, "when we see Jaune we will simply cover him in the sap, then the wasp who love the stuff will do the rest and I'll be payback time!"

Russel smirked, "this will be epic!"

They then heard clapping and turned to see a monstrous turtle thing that grabbed dove and sky and eat them making their heads appear on its shell screaming.

Cardin and Russel readied their weapons as they said, "Stay back whatever you are!" the turtle laughed, "I am Demon Jinmen! Now get in my belly!"

Meanwhile Ren Nora and Pyrrha stopped what they were doing as they heard a scream and turned to see where it was going for only to come face to face with Jinmen whose shell was covered in rioting human face screaming in pain and sorrow, four face being that of team Cardin!

Nora hide behind Ren shaking in fear. Ren held out his Guns, "Stay back! Whatever you are!" Called a clearly panicked Ren.

Pyrrha had her weapon in spear mode, "your one of those demon things! Like Zenon and those that attacked Jaune's village!"

Jinmen clapped, "well now yes I am Demon Jinmen and do you like my shell when I eat someone I eat their souls! And while their souls are digesting their face appear on my shell rioting as they are digested so I can in joy there screams of pain."

Ren then shivered as he said, "MONSTER!"

Jinmen then went to grab Ren who was firing but his shots didn't effect Jinmen as he said, "No weapon you humans have could affect me!" His jaw then opened horrifyingly wide as he was about to swallow him whole!

Only for a tail to wrap around Jinmen's hand and squeeze it so tight it was crushed to the point the hand snapped off of the arm freeing Ren who back flipped to Nora.

Ren grabbed hold of Nora and turned to leave as he screamed.

Pyrrha then looked to who the tail was attacked to, to see the Devilman form Rwby's Video, hanging upside down for ma tree branch by way of the talons upon his feet.

Pyrrha ran and hide as she watched.

Jinmen then said, "sorry devilman but I've already feed upon humans!" Devilman then looked into the eyes of Cardin's face as he said, "So Fuck team Crdl! No one will miss those asshole bullies!"

Pyrrha's eyes then widened as Devilman opened his mouth and breath fire upon Jinmen's shell making him back away and the human face to scream louder in pain.

Before pyrrha's eyes Jaune burning the nevermore appeared over this as she cried, "It can't be true! It can't be true!"

Devilman then jumped down to the ground as he roared and charged at the on fire Jinmen. Jinmen opened his mouth and fired a lightning bolt form it that Devilman avoid by spreading his wings, flipping and landing behind the Demon turtle landing in a kick in the skull of Cardin.

Pyrrha saw the image of Jaune's back flip behind Cardin to avoid his attack followed by doing a flip kick play over the scene.

Jinmen then screamed as devilman reached into the whole were Cardin's face once was and grabbed hold of something making Jinmen scream.

Devilman then smirked devilishly as he pulled out the beast spin!

Jinmen then fell over in pain now paralyzed as he Devilman stomped on his head as he said, "You should have noun better then to face me! When have you ever won!"

Pyrrha covered her mouth as the image of Jaune's stepping on Cardin Played over the this for her!

In a moment Devilman stepped on Jinmen's head with so much force his foot went right through the skull crushing it and killing it, in a moment the face on the shell began to die as they let out an inhuman collect moan of, "thank you!"

Devilman laughed insanely with joy at his kill before he heard some fall over and he turned to see Pyrrha crying as she sat down and tearfully asked, "Jaune?"

Devilman then looked down as he turned and said, "I told you to stop digging Pyrrha! I warned you it was dark!" He then flew off leaving Pyrrha shaking and crying.

The following night, Pyrrha was looking for Jaune but no had seen him. At that point Ozpin walked up to her and said, "I've been informed you've figured it out!" Ozpin's eyes then glow golden.

Pyrrha gasped as she backed away and Ozpin said, "there is more than one devilman miss Nikos."

Pyrrha then ran off in fear, as Ozpin looked down as he said, "You should have stopped digging." his voice filled with worry.

The next morning as people from other kingdoms were arriving for the Vytal festival and Team Rwby where finding out more about Blake's past and who she is, Pyrrha was on her own Adventure.

She was in Vales public library having searched on a computer for information on Demons and devilmen and a legend came up along with an image of what looked like Jaune in his demonic form.

Pyrrha began to read, "Demons are evil beings who live as only souls so they need bodies and they take them, by entering object or animals, they can only enter a human when the human loses the ability to reason by becoming intoxicated or from insanity."

Pyrrha began to shiver at the idea that demons could be all around her but she then read on, "Devilmen are formed when the human soul over powers the demon by way of pure heartedness or strength of will and take over the demon stealing its power.

Pyrrha then breathed a sigh of relief, "so Jaune and Ozpin are still human!" She then went to read about Amon who looked like a more monstrous version of Jaune."

Pyrrha looked at it, "Amon full name Demon god Amon the destroyer is the ultimate demon a monster in its purest form a savage beast that slaughters all, and wish to prove he is the mightiest demon of all by killing all others!"

Pyrrha paled as she saw the image of Amon devouring humans as she said, "and as Demons don't know how to reason how to plan, how to use their powers to their fullest Amon willing gives himself to the purest hearted human he can find. So his power may be used to its greatest to slay all others!"

Pyrrha was pale as she said devilmen look like a more human version of the demon they took over. At which point Ren and Nora walked in.

Ren then said, "see Ozpin was right she was here!"

Nora then looked at Pyrrha's screen at the images and said, "that looks like devilman!"

Pyrrha nodded and said, "Yes it does! But read!"

Outside the library Jaune was on a roof top in devilman form looked down at it, "Lost my secret identity already! This is bullshit!" He then noticed Feathers white ones too large to belong to a bird, and the white meaning it wasn't grimm either only leaving one option.

Devilman growled, "NOT HER! NOT ALREADY!" He then growled as he crushed the feather "Sirene!"

To be continued!


	5. Sirene's song!

Pyrrha was leaving the library with Ren and Nora as she told them what she saw and showed them the print out notes.

Nora then said, "NO! NO! he's creepy enough he can't be some kind of half demon who holds some kind of savage monster god of murder death! I saw no! "

Pyrrha then held out his hands, "Nora please listen to reason he even confirmed it when I confronted him in his monster form."

Ren then said, "How about we forget we just heard that! I don't like were this is going!" he also looked down to see his pants were now yellow, "and I have got to stop wearing white apparently."

Then in the sky Pyrrha spotted something that looked like a woman with wings on her head and she said, "I think I found something, bad!"

In a moment it's arm detached and a bird like talon rocketed for Pyrrha's head. for Pyrrha time seemed to slow down Ren and Nora were screaming, people were running in fear form the unknown monster.

Then before her eyes Devilman showed up and jumped in front of her as the Talon hit him in the gut going though it Devilman screamed as the Talons moved behind his back trying to get at Pyrrha who was pale and shaking.

Devilman then roared as he ripped out the talon and began to eat it making the demon it belonged to fall out of the air screaming.

The lady demon was now on the ground looking like a human with fangs, white bird wings on her head a bikini made of feathers covering her body, talons for hands and feet, and a bird tail she screamed as she held the numb that was once her right arm.

The Demon Sirene screamed in pain, "I CAN STILL FEEL IT YOU BASTARD!" Devilman then burped as he finished eating it and said, "then maybe you shouldn't use your arm as a missile!"

Ren, Nora and Pyrrha's eyes were widen staring at the massive hole in devilman's stomach and how he wasn't even paying any attention to it.

Nora's eyes were widened as she said, "please don't be Jaune! Please don't be Jaune!" Devilman looked back to Pyrrha growling in rage, "YOU TOLD ME!"

At this point Ren said, "I need to go change my pants now!"

Pyrrha jumped back in fear, "I'm sorry!"

Sirene then said, "See half breed you can't trust humans! Join us! And lead us to victory!"

Devilman growled like a monster as he said, "you three get the fuck out of here!"

Ren then grabbed Nora and ran off so fast you could have mistaken him for Ruby.

Pyrrha was Frozen as Sirene charged at Devilman.

Devilman roared as he breath fire on Sirene backing her scream as she took off into the air screaming, "ASS"

Devilman looked to Pyrrha before flying up after Sirene. Appearing behind her quickly and he grabbed her wings in each claw as she was screaming in pain form the fire.

Devilman smirked devilishly, "I bet you know where this is going!" in a moment he ripped her wings right off her head making blood gush form her skull as she fell out of the air into a fountain that put out the fire on her and stained the water red with her blood.

Sirene got up barely standing missing an arm and her wings as she said, "Riot in hell devilman!" she then ran charging for the still there Pyrrha, "I may not be able to kill him but I'll kill you! Miki!"

Pyrrha quickly held her hands out making all lose metal in the area fly at Sirene knocking her back, she was shaking but she said, "My name is Pyrrha."

Sirene got up once more as she said, "your name matters as much as devilman's the players are always the same! The devilman's bride is always his bride!"

At that point Pyrrha's face turned red and said, "BRIDE!?"

In a moment Devilman at an angle with his left arm spike morphed into a blade as he slashed Sirene across the stomach making her back away holding her gut in pain.

Devilman was about to charge to Finish Sirene off but a laser Beam hit him in the chest knocking him back as the bull demon Kaim charged at him impaling Devilman one his right horn making him scream!

Kaim then growled as he said, "Leave Sirene alone!" Pyrrha was shaking as she watched only for Devilman to rip off the horn making Kaim stumble back in pain!

Jaune then removed the horn form his chest not even phased by a second whole in his torso he then through the horn like a spear having it land in Kaim's back making him scream in pain.

Pyrrha's eyes were widen as she morphed her weapon in the gun mode as she spotted Sirene coming at her she fired as Sirene said, "Time to die Miki!"

Pyrrha's shoots were doing nothing and she quickly pulled out her shield using it to hold back the talon as Sirene said, "Devilman always falls in love with a human maiden!"

Pyrrha's eyes widen as she turned red, "He loves me!" She then noticed a piece of metal in Sirene's left leg and looked away as she moved her hand making the metal move to the right slash her leg mostly off.

Sirene screamed her leg only held on by a small skin flap which broke making her fall over and bleed more!

Pyrrha then catch site of Devilman's battle with Kaim the bull demon firing laser beams form his mouth that devilman was avoiding easily as he moved closer to the bull.

Devilman flipped over him as he morphed both his arm spikes in to blades and with one cross armed slash he slashed off the bulls back right leg making him scream and stumble.

Devilman then kicked the bull over to Sirene the bull hitting her.

Both demons missing limbs and bleeding out form injuries.

Kaim then said, "Sirene we still have a change I give you my soul so we may merge to buy more time to battle to win!"

Sirene cried as she ripped off sis head and eat it as she said, "thank you!"

Pyrrha's eyes then widen as a blinding light happened and when it died down were two demons once were one was.

It looked like Kaim but with a smaller version of Siren's leg replacing his missing on and instead of his head he had Siren's upper body with all injuries.

The merged monster opened its mouth and fired a laser beam at Pyrrha only for use her semblance on her own metal boots sending her in to the air out of the way of the blast but into a wall.

In a moment Pyrrha rubbed her head and spotted the fused monster charging at her only for Devilman to show up and grab it by the remaining horn and hold it back as he said, "when as this trick ever worked? Your one being with all the injuries form the fused parts, you hold be able to hold out!"

The merged beast then grabbed Devilman's head in its talon hand the talons digging in to his head making it bleed and devilman scream. Pyrrha was pale and shaking.

Jaune just laughed it off not even phased as he said, "you think you can hurt me!? Sorry sir and bitch but you two are so far below me nothing you can to can harm me!" he then breathed fire point blank at the merged monster making it scream.

The merge backed away it's skin being burned and turned to ash revealing bones a muscle tissue. Pyrrha covered her mouth and turned green as she shallowed hard, her eyes as wide as dinner plates.

The merged monster then fell over still bleeding out and now burning to death it laughed with both Sirene and Kaim's voice and said, "Devilman! You will never change! Not matter what you say! You will always protect humans who can never accept you! And as such humans will always be your weakness!" before long the thing fell over dead as it's corpse was burned to ash by the flames.

Devilman then looked back to Pyrrha his eyes filled with fear and hurt as he looked away and walked away.

Pyrrha tried to reach out as she said "Jaune!" Devilman didn't look at her as he flapped his wings taking off as he said, "If you want to talk meet me on the school bell tower!"

Jaune was gone! And Pyrrha ran off in tears.

Later on she walked into the bell tower. To see Jaune there his injuries held he was half way between his forms his wings retracted as he said, "I thought you won't have shown up."

Pyrrha looked down tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry I didn't keep your secret I was scared.." before she could finished Jaune said, " of the monster!"

Pyrrha looked down before walking to him and putting a hand on his face as she looked him in the eye a glow on both of them as she unlocked his aura and she said, "yes but I know the man enough to know the monster no matter how scary won't hurt me."

Jaune pushed her away as he said, "You know nothing of me!"

Pyrrha then said, "I know you are a man of honor whose actions have been to only protect others. A Man driven to fight beast far worse than the grimm, to avenge his family. A Man who took a blow straight through the gut to protect me! I know who you are Jaune you're a Black knight!"

Jaune made a fist as he growled, "Really? Your calling a savage monster a knight!"

Pyrrha put both her hands on his face and kissed him making his eyes widen, she then broke off him and looked him in the eye, "You're not a monster you're a man! Even your enemy's know this! That's why you are a devilman not a demon! And not a beast!"

Pyrrha then cried as she said, "and you're the only man to treat me as a person! All my life I've been an idol treated as an object instead of a human being. Then you came along and treated me as a person."

Pyrrha then hugged him as she cried, "and the man I've fallen in love with!"

Jaune then made her look up as he said, "Look me in the eye and say that!" Pyrrha smiled as she looked into Jaune eyes glowing supernatural eyes and said, "I love you!"

Jaune then began to cry as he held her.

Meanwhile listening in by the door way was Ren and Nora, Ren now wearing Green pants as he said, "ok our team leader is half demon!"

Nora then held Ren as she said, "Hold me!"

Ren then held Nora and said, "I was about to ask the same thing.

Meanwhile in a criminal high out.

Roman was facing Cinder and Cinder was pissed.

Cinder said, "you lost with the white fang backing you up to a little girl, a Schnee, a berserker a black cat and a robot!"

Roman then held out his hands, "Now Cinder I know I lost that cargo shipment of dust, but they are not normal!"

Cinder rubbed her chin, "true the little girl does have silver eyes!" her eyes then glow as she made a fireball, "A power which can rival my current one half of the fall maiden powers."

Roman held his hands out panicked, "See if she can be a match for you how does a normal guy like me stand a chance against her with backup?"

Cinder rubbed her chin, "you make a good point you don't stand a chance, them as a human!"

Roman looked panicked as her eyes glow making a symbol appear below him, Roman panicked and tried to leave but was stuck by a barrier, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"

Cinder smiled, "Making you into a form of demon! And robbing of you free will so you will be my loyal pet monster! Going to be a fun time for me!"

Roman then screamed as he fell down his visible eyes turning pure red and splitting into two eyes as he fell over screaming "FUCK YOU CINDER!"

Cinder then laughed as she watched wings sprout form his back one larger on the left and two-half the size of the left one on his right. "Relax Roman it'll only hurt for the next seven hours! Then you'll be my loyal devilish beast!"

Meanwhile in the halls of beacon.

Weiss was looking to Blake, "I'm sorry Blake, I said some horrible things about fauns and the white fang to night based on my own dad's view of them."

Blake crossed her arms, "A Schnee saying sorry to a Fauns this is moment so historic I have to accept it." She was about to leave but Weiss grabbed her arm and said, "and I can't of have something else I need to get off my chest."

Blake looked back blinked in confusion, "and what is that?"

Weiss then put a hand on Blake's face as she turned red and said, "This!" in a moment Weis put her lips on Blake's making Blake's eyes widen.

Blake then backed away braking the kiss as she said, "did you a Schnee just kiss me a Faunus?"

Weiss was blushing, "Yes. You see one of the reason I want to come to beacon is I want to get away from my family. You see my father planned my life out before I was even born, I never had freedom. I want to get away so I could be myself. And for a while I've had this strange feeling for you."

Blake was wide eyed, "Wait back it up! Weiss what are you trying to say here?"

Weiss then blushed and said, "I'm a lesbian who is in the closet because her dad is a fucking racist and homophobic ass, and I've fallen in love with you Blake!"

Blake blinked in shock as she said, "Now this isn't a no! it's not that! It's just the only thing close to a relationship I've had is having a stalker." Her voice was filled with pain.

Weiss put a hand on Blake's face and said, "I understand and I and I picked up the pain in your voice, if you don't want to talk about it I won't force you, but if you want a someone to listen and help you through it I'll be here for you!" Weiss then blow her a kiss and turned to leave.

Blake then blinked in shock as she said, "I didn't see this coming."

To be continued.

Jboy44 " and were we are at the end of volume one. which means the real story can now begin."


	6. The Pawns fall in to place!

A week later Nora, Ren, and Pyrrha were sparing against devilman in forever falls.

Ren held out his guns and fired on the standing still Devilman as he said, "I don't want to do this!"

In momenta devilman's tail stretched and wrapped around Ren's leg and started slamming him into the ground over and over as Jaune said, "That's because you can't get it thought your dead Shooting does nothing to a demon! The only way to harm or slay a demon is the all-out destruction of their body, to the point their regeneration ability can't keep up!"

Nora then smirked as she hammered the tail making it drop Ren as she said, "Yeah when are you going to learn Ren! Shooting doesn't damage them enough for them to even feel it!"

Nora then jumped on to Pyrrha's shield who then launched her into the air. Nora smiled as she came down riding her hammer right on top of Jaune but Jaune just held out his hand and grabbed her out of the air stopping her fail.

Nora's eyes widened, "How?"

Jaune smirked, "I'm not mindless like a grim, I'm a devilman, plus I also could have just flow and get out of the way easily." He then through her into a tree making her fall over and say "Ouch!"

Pyrrha held her weapon in spear mode and held her shield as she charged at Devilman, who smirked as he avoided her spear swings.

He then held his hand out to block a shield blow as he said, "Your still over think your actions Pyrrha. Dear if you want to stand a chance against a demon you need to let go of planned actions and let your savage side out!"

Pyrrha then jumped back as she took a breath and charged in swinging her spear wildly and growling. Jaune smiled he was still avoiding them but it was harder than in one moment the spear morphed to sword and the sudden change in weapon through Devilman off allowing her to stab Jaune in the right shoulder.

Jaune smirked devilishly and Pyrrha's eyes widened.

Pyrrha pulled the blade out and looked at it stunned.

Jaune smiled "See what happens when you let your rage out every once in a while, Dear. Plus, this is kind of a turn on for me!" in a moment he put his hand on the back of her head pulled her close and kissed her Making Pyrrha blush.

Ren then got up, put his weapons into his sleeves and rubbed his head, "I came back to consciousness what did I miss Nora?"

Nora watched Pyrrha and Jaune kiss, "for the first time sense we've entered devilman boot camp hell Jaune got hit, Pyrrha stabbed him, now they are making out."

Ren then said, "Wait the devilman got hit? I missed that!" his jaw dropped.

In a moment Jaune broke his kiss with Pyrrha and she jumped back holding her sword and shield tightly as she smirked and charged again.

Jaune morphed his arm spikes into their blade form! And used them to strike back.

Pyrrha then held out her shield and opened the hand trying to use her semblance to push the arm blades and Jaune back but when it didn't work she gasped as an arm blade was at her neck and he said, "Pyrrha my arm blades are part of me! They are organic made of harden flesh not metal. You control over metal won't work on them or any other demon's natural weapon."

Jaune then returned his blades to spike form and went to being half way between his forms, "Ok team nice job I see some improvements. Nora you didn't get knocked out right away. Pyrrha congregations on being the first human able to hit me Honey."

Pyrrha blushed and looked away, "why thank you darling."

Jaune then looked to Ren, "But Ren you haven't improved in the slightest, I'm not trying to be rude, but you need to kick this dependence on ranged combat, it won't you survive against a real danger! Pyrrha Nora you two can go, I'm going to need to continue against Ren solo!"

Jaune then went back to being devilman and Ren was pale and shaking, "I help me!"

Nora then ran off saying, "good luck Ren I'll miss you if he brakes you!"

Pyrrha then waved bye and said, "dear please don't brake our teammate we need him still!"

In a Moment Devilman had Ren by the neck and said, "As Solomon made closed this area off to all those who aren't on mission after Jinmen's attack we have the forest to ourselves all day, so we will be here till I beat some combat sense into that skull of yours' or till you drop dead whichever comes first!"

Ren was shaking as he held up his hand to ask a question, "Can I have five minutes to write out my will?"

Devilman then slammed him on to the ground and said, "NO YOU MAY NOT!"

Ren then gasped in pain as he pulled grabbed one of his weapon and he was about to shoot but instead jammed the blade into Jaune's arm making him net go of Ren's neck!

Jaune then jumped back and removed the weapon and said, "and you got some sense now!"

Ren then pulled out his other weapon and as the blade and handle morphed positions, the blade finally got longer and straightened making it go from blade gun to short sword!

Jaune through him his other weapon which he grabbed and likewise morphed to short sword form.

Ren then said, "my old school trained me out of the use of close range combat to battle grimm, but as close range is the only thing that will work against the true threat I most forget my old school's teachings and become a swordsman once more!"

Jaune morphed his arm spikes to blades as he said, "Come at me Ren!"

Ren then charged with a growl at Devilman.

Meanwhile in beacon's school library Blake who had bags under her eyes was looking at a screen when a laser pointer appeared on the screen and she growled and followed it to see Weiss holding it and said, "Blake this isn't healthy you need to sleep."

Blake growled, "How can I sleep the white fang are working with a human criminal to steal dust! How can I rest!?"

Weiss crossed her arms and grabbed her hand and pulled her to a table as she set down some dust records form her father's company down on it, "Because you're not looking at the big picture of it. Look at this records sense the robberies the price hasn't gone up at all."

Blake looked at them in shock, "but they pulled off such big jobs the price should have gone up based on what little was left."

Weiss nodded and said, "yes but they didn't, meaning they haven't been stealing enough dust for it to be noticeable in the market place. Just pulling off flashy ones for media attention. The dust robbers are clearly just the cover for something larger!"

Blake blinked as she said, "but all the nights awake I've been trying to figure out what they were doing with the dust! How could the Dust not be what they were after?"

Weiss then shrugged, "well know I pulled a few strings only a Schnee can pull and found out Ironwood was shipping new weaponry in with the dust back at the docks. Now everyone things they were after dust thanks to the media, but what if they weren't?"

Blake's widened, "but how could they have known about said weapon and what is it?"

Weiss then shrugged, "I could only get "Weapons were also being shipped alongside dust" Not what kind of weapons, Now Blake I told Ruby and Yang were going snooping with that Monkey, and his blue haired friend later tonight. But in the meantime get some rest, you've been chasing a false lead made to fool people for too long just get some rest."

Weiss then turned to leave a stunned Blake but she turned back and blow a kiss Making Blake jump a bit

Weiss giggled and left.

Blake then got up and went back to her and Team Rwby's dorm room laid down on her bed and said, "I can't believe I was fooled so easily!"

Blake then fell asleep as soon as she closed her eyes.

Within her Dream Blake awake to find herself laying on a large white bed, in her Pajamas when Weiss who was also in her night wear got on top of her making her Blush.

Blake was about to ask what was going on but Weiss kissed her and held her down Making her blush.

In what was like a moment to her Blake woke up blush and asked, "If I wasn't mixed up about everything enough. Wait What if I do return Weiss's feelings?"

At that moment Yang walked in and said, "good your up you went out like a light now get ready we are meeting Sun, and Neptune in an hour to head out snooping."

Blake then sat up and shock her head to clear it, "Right let's get a move on."

Meanwhile Roman was looking in a mirror with his hat off revealing a grey horn on the right side of his head his eye glow red with rage as he growled, "Rob me of my humanity! Make me a slave! Cinder you Witch! you better hope I never get off my leash!"

He then put his hat on to hide the horn as he walked over to a white fang member loading up the mecha they got form the docks it was called a paladin, "all those dust robbers just to make people believe we only want dust to get a few of this things."

Roman growled as he made a fist tightly and he said, "you've used me so much Cinder! I'll admit it I'm a puppet and what you've done to me only farther it, taking away my ability to disobey your orders. Mark my words Cinder! I fill find a way to be free of your control and when I do, I'll show you just how much a demonic beast I can now be!"

Unknown to him a small nevermore was watching them.

Through its eyes Salem watched.

Salem put a smile on her face as she said, "so much more exciting now that devilman showed up! But either understand my own end game. They are all my pawns, for the setup for Armageddon."

She then looked at her arm as a mini King Taijitu formed on her arm form smoke and she said, "My little ones know the end game, I final end to humanity! For too long they have cheated their extinction through devilmen, for too long have they kept surviving Armageddon."

Salem laughed, "But soon they will end, and at that moment I'll slay the devilmen myself personally killing the last traces of humanity on the planet."

Salem smiled as she sat down on an Ursa, "and not even Devilman will be able to stop me, such a waste if he didn't have that human soul, he would be the perfect man, but I guess that is why Mother was so obsessed with him."

Salem smiled evilly as she watched the world through the eyes of her Grimm and said, "all is going to plan."

To be continued.


	7. The devilish Beast is unleashed!

Later on in the middle of the night.

Sun and Blake were walking into a white fang recruitment place wearing Grimm masks.

Sun adjusted the mask, "Why do this guy's even where these things."

Blake then spoke, "people treated us like monsters so we chose to wear the faces of monsters."

Sun then said, "well know let's just move past that."

As soon as they came in the white Fang Lieutenant walked out and said, "welcome friends we're all here today because of one reason the death of the human menace who treat us like beasts! And thanks to a new friend we have the tools for it."

Roman then walked out making people boo him and say "WHAT IS A HUMAN DOING HERE!?" Roman then removed his hat showing his horn as he said, "I'm not human!" a wave of Shock hit the crewed who know believed Roman was a Faunus who had lost a horn.

People all gasped and said, "Sorry man!"

A woman faunus with antlers then said, "he only has one horn, you pour man they removed one of your horns!"

A lady faunus with horns rubbed hers, "no wonder he wears the hat sorry man."

Sun then whispered to Blake, "Wait he's one of us?"

Blake then looked at him and shivered as she sensed something like the demons she had seen, "No I think he's something worst then a grimm, you won't get it as you just got here!" Sun looked confused.

Roman put his hat back on said, "now it's ok I'm use to boos and hate like most of us here. Now that we got that out of the way aren't humans the worst?"

Everyone cheered. Roman then said, "they are too plain for all of our suffering, the police, the military even the schools! All forms of human government who discriminate against you all. It all needs to be burned down and replaced wouldn't you all agree?"

In a moment Roman removed a curtain revealing a paladin mecha as he heard cheers, "thanks to my skills we got a few of this beauties before they were on the shelves high firepower brute strength and we have many more already in the base! Now while these things where made by humans' hands, it only makes using them all the much better, after all we'll give humans with their own weapons!"

The faunus gathered all cheered as the lieutenant then clapped and said, "Now all head to the right to join us brothers and sisters together we will make humanity pay!"

As everyone went to join Blake whispered to Sun, "So this thing is what they were after now come on we need to leave!"

While they were moving someone bumped into Blake making her mask fall off and the Lieutenant scream," TRAITOR! WE HAVE A TRAITOR SPYING ON US!"

The gather White Fang members and new recruits then charged as Sun and Blake ran out and Roman growled making his eye glow red as he jumped into the paladin, as he said, "I was hoping one of you bitches you would try to snoop!"

The mecha then charged after them as Sun screamed and remove the mask and threw it away as he said, "Any bright ideas now?"

Blake then saw the Mecha firing off Missiles as she said, "run faster!" She then pulled out her scroll to make a call

Meanwhile.

Jaune was one of beacon's balconies and he looked to the city as his eyes glow, "What is that I'm sensing! It feels kind of like a devilman, but not quite? Like it's some kind of fake?"

Jaune then heard a laugh and turned to see a mini nevermore.

The nevermore then said, "foolish Devilman! Humanity has never won! They always fail to stay alive, this will never change! Every devilman before you have failed to save humanity, and you will fail too!"

Jaune then quickly grabbed the thing and said, "yet every time Humanity puts up a better fight and more of them become devilman! Every time this happens it gets harder and harder for humanity to be whipped out! Sooner or later they will win they will survive! And you will be the ones destroyed!"

In a moment Jaune crushed the thing to death! as he smirked!" Eat that Daughter of Satan!"

Meanwhile.

Under a group of bridges Team Rwby were reunited having just taken down the mecha Leaving Roman dropped under its parts.

Weiss looked around, "were did Sun and Neptune go?"

Ruby smiled," who cares we just took down a giant robot!" they then heard an inhuman roar as Roman burst free now changed into a monster.

The right side of his face was covered in grey scales and had no lips showing a mouth of yellow fangs his ear was long and pointed he had two horns on that side of his face, his eye had split into two pure red orbs right on top of each other.

The other side of the face that still looked human likewise had two eyes. From his back was one massive bat like wing on his left, from his right was two half sized versions of the left wing. His cloths were gone revealing a massive human eye in his chest where root like markings going from it to the rest of his body.

His right arm was covered in grey scales with a shoulder spike, and the hand was an organic sword blade, the right arm was also covered in scales, I's tails morphed into talons he had an elbow spike on that arm.

His lower body was covered in fur grey scale organic armor the left leg having a knee spike and a hoof foot, and the right foot had two talon toes, and a heel talon

Roman let out an enraged Demonic roar!

Team rwby all backed away and jumped back in fear!

Blake Jumped behind Weiss making her blush as she said, "He is a demon!"

Roman roared, "I am no Demon! I am just a man who had his humanity ripped away from him turning him into a monster! Just like your friend Jaune! I think you may know his other form Devilman!"

Yang then jumped and said, "Wait What!"

Ruby held her scythe out as she said, "and he had to get creepier!"

Roman then roared as he breathed fire on them! Forcing Weiss to stab the ground making a wall of ice pop up which held back the fire!

Only for a moment later for him to come flying in form the right and knocking them all back into pillars.

Yang then got up and charged her Semblance on as she roared and tried to hit him only for him to block all of her punched with his hand as he said, "At first I hate that Witch for in slaving me and turning me in to this! I still do, But I can't lie when I saw I do so love this power!"

In a moment Roman gave Yang a hoofed kick to the gut knocking her out!

Ruby then got up and cried, "Please tell me I didn't see my big sister get knocked out in one hit!?"

Weiss got up and said, "I can't lie that much Ruby!" She then summoned a glyph turned the dust setting on her weapon and stabbed the Glyph making strong whirl wind hit Roman, forcing him to spread his wings and ride it into the air!

Roman smirked as he held out his clawed hand and fired off a lightning bolt at Weiss. Weiss tried to use a Glyph as a shield but the bolt went through it and hit her knocking her out!

Blake then ran over "Weiss!" As she rushed to her side Roman appeared on the ground in a burst of light and wind as he grabbed her by the neck and said, "I would ask what is going on between you and the Schnee but I don't really care!"

Blake turned her sword to Gun mode and Shot him point blank in the face but it did nothing and Roman smirked as his chest Eye opened into a mouth and roared Making Blake Scream!

Roman through her to the ground and the chest mouth breathed out a burst of super chilled air covering Blake in a small layer of ice not enough to freeze her solid but she was covered in ice crystals shaking unable to move.

The mouth then closed and became an Eye as Roman said, "I want you to know if I had my way I would even be involved in this! But I've been enslaved by a bitch who literally stole part of my soul!"

Roman then turned to spot alone Ruby who was shaking her eyes glowing a bit out of fear as she said, "Stay back!"

Ruby then catch sight of her eyes glowing in her scythe's reflection and gasped, "What the hell!?"

Roman laughed, "You really don't know what you are! I thought she was kidding! But let me spell it out for you red Magic is real! It comes in three forms Evil like what made me into the monster you see before you! Natural like the four maidens as their power can be used for whatever its owner wants."

Roman then slowly walked to her, "and Good magic, who's owners have silver eyes!"

Ruby turned her weapon to gun mode and fired as she was shaking and pointing to herself and asked, "I'm a witch?"

Roman laughed as he walked through the fire of her shoots unaffected by them as he said, "Technically but a good witch would be labeled as a wiccan, but doesn't matter as you don't know how to use it!"

In a moment Roman was close to her and she screamed Making a silver dome appear around her before it fired off like a shock wave Forcing Roman back into a pillar!

Ruby then fell to her knees her eyes hurting and feeling heavy! In a moment Roman dug his way out of the pillar his body looked burned and his spikes had cracks in them as he said, "Well I'll admit you learned how to force it out as an attack but looks like it took a lot out of you!"

His organic sword arm then spit into five tentacles form the elbow down that reached and grabbed Ruby who was trying to struggle but she could barely stay conciseness.

Roman then said, "Now I'm honestly sorry about this Red, but The witch who ripped half my soul from me to make me her eternal slave really wants you! You should be worried."

Ruby was red as she said, "this can't be happening!" she then passed out as the tentacles pulled her too Roman he then morphed the tentacles into a hand and through her over his shoulder as he took to the air, and flow off.

Blake struggled to move and reach for them, "Ruby no!" before long she joined the rest of her team in unconsciousness.

Later on Yang, Weiss, and Blake awoke in Ozpin's office.

Blake was wrapped in a blanket shivering, all three girls saw Ozpin and Team JNPR.

Yang got up and grabbed Jaune's shirt! "TRICK US WILL YOU TEAM!" she then punched him in the face but it didn't effect Jaune as he said, "I'm a devilman! A human who flipped the script on a demon, and took it over!"

Ozpin's eyes then glow as he said, "Just like me!"

Yang then jumped back as Weiss and Blake hugged out of fear. Weiss Blushed and Blake Quickly let go of her and was muttering unable to think of a response.

Ozpin then interlocked his fingers as he said, "Girls get comfortable it's going to be a long story."

Meanwhile

Ruby was waking up in a cell in some underground hideout as she crossed her arms and said, "where am I!"

At that point Cinder walked up Ruby recognizing her form the plane roman Got away in. Cinder's eyes glow as she said, "hello child I am Cinder! Daughter of Salem! Granddaughter of Satan! And if it wasn't for your uncle stopping me form stealing all of amber's powers I would also be the fall maiden, but at last your melting uncle stopped me form getting the other half!"

Cinder made a fireball as Ruby jumped back in fear as she tried to find her weapon. Cinder laughed, "Get comfortable silver eyed warrior, you will have a front row seat to humanities end!"

Roman was secretly watching in his human form as he adjusted his hat and whispered, "just you wait Cinder I'll find were your keeping the rest of my soul, and I will be free!"

At that moment.

Salem laughed as she watched this all through the eyes of a small grimm, "My dear baby girl, I'm so proud you have taken the last silver eyed warrior out of the game!"

Salem then watched through the eyes of a small grimm team JNPR and Ozpin explaining to the girls of team Ruby. "Try your best Solomon you will Fail like always!"

To be continued.


	8. Count down to Rescue Roman's backstory!

In Ozpin's office the story had been told.

Yang held her hands out and looked at Ozpin, "I don't fucking care about demons or devilmen or humanity always dying in some sick ass loop, I want my little sister back turbo grandpa!"

Ozpin chuckled, "Turbo Grandpa, witty, very witty, but while we did get a location on an enemy base from your uncle, you and your team mates aren't skilled enough to be part of the rescues mission!"

Yang growled as her Semblance turned on, "What is that supposed to mean!" in a Moment Jaune as Devilman had knocked her to the ground and was holding her down by putting a foot on her gut.

Jaune watched Yang struggle to get free in vain, "It means you don't have any real skills! If you had paid attention the Grimm are nothing, but a weak ass false threat! You have no real combat skills to handle a demon! You couldn't even beat Roman who is a placebo demon, and you sure as hell can't beat my devilman ass! You and your team mates are simply too weak to save your leader!"

Pyrrha crossed her arms, "JAUNE! Not cool!"

Ren then said, "but he's right the three of us can now hold our own against a devilman, and as demons don't know how to think we can clearly out smart and kill demons. While as team Rwby have never even battled a deal demonic creature."

Ozpin nodded, "It's true there will be a rescue mission but Team Rwby simple can't be part of it, they lack demon fighting skills."

Weiss then crossed her arms, "then train us to fight demons! Ruby is our leader and we should be on this mission."

Blake then crossed her arms and said, "Yeah if you can teach Nora how to fight a demon how hard could it be!"

Ozpin raised an eye brow, "well now as Qrow is on radio silence for a week and we won't be able to get the excite location without him, Team Rwby you have one week to learn how to battle demons!"

Jaune then got off Yang who jumped up and tried to punch him only for Devilman's tail to whack her in the gut making her freeze and her eyes widen. "Rule one of battling a demon don't rush in like some kind of berserker you need a plan of attack or else you dead!"

Yang then nodded as she fell over in so much pain she could move.

Blake and Weiss eyes widen as they jumped into eachother's arms in fear, before blushing and jumping apart.

Nora then smiled, "Rule too shooting does nothing! As Demon's heal so fast the only way to kill them is all out slaughter, so you got to get up close and personal. This is the rule had the most trouble with!"

Ren then lift his shirt to reveal four claw scars on his stomach, "and I have the scars to prove what shooting something demonic gets you!"

Pyrrha looked at him, "and that was Jaune going easy on you because you're a friend just imagine if you where the enemy."

Blake was shivering, "I think we just made a big mistake."

Weiss nodded, "I think so too."

Ozpin then drank some coffee, "Well too bad for the next week your asses belong to Mr. Ark."

Blake and Weiss then jumped into eachother's arms and shivered as Jaune laughed demonically.

Meanwhile in the underground base.

Ruby was sitting in her cell arms crossed when Roman walked over to it, "so the Monster comes to mock me!"

Roman rolled his eyes, "I keep telling you red I didn't want this, If I had my way I would have never got mixed into this shit! With old Satan's granddaughter Cinder."

Ruby looked at him and got up, "and why should it believe that?"

Roman moved the hair form his face to reveal the upper corner of his face hidden by it was covered in grey scars and hide two pure red eyes Making Ruby's eyes widen as he said, "who would want this face?"

Ruby backed away to the cell wall and said, "good point!"

Roman then said, "and as I told you when I captured you I have no free will thanks to Cinder stealing half my soul!"

Ruby then said, "what the hell do you even mean by that?"

Roman then closed his eyes for a moment, "For that we need a little back story."

Roman then pulled out a locket from his pocket and opened it to show a picture of a young him with a lady dog faunus who had a tail and he hand it to Ruby.

The woman in the picture had brown hair and green eyes, she was dressed in a white dress holding a ten-year-old Roman happily "this is the only picture I have left of my mother."

Ruby's eyes widen as she said, "say what now?"

Roman then took it back and said, "I was once an orphan who lived on the street for as long as I could remember then when I was six, she found me! She took me in she cared for me and raised me She wasn't my care giver, she wasn't my adopted mother, she was my mother period."

Roman then held it close, "but some racist sons of bitches heard a faunus was raising a human they didn't like that! So one morning I awake to fire! I went to check it out to see my mother covered in blood telling me to run, so I did what she said I ran! And hide outside, to see a group of raciest humans in white robes carrying my mother way laughing all the way, as our home burned to the ground."

Ruby was paled as she asked, "what are you telling me this!?"

Roman then said, "It's need backstory to explain what lead to me being who I am. I was 14 once more an orphan on the street with no home, I to survive I turned to crime, I took what I need to live without being caught leading to my name as a master thief, but I was just a small time criminal until one day."

Flashback.

An eight-year-old roman was walking down the street when he a group of men in white robes going to a some kind of secret meeting behind a building. He growled, "those white robes! I remember you assholes!

When the door closed he wait a moment before he spotted someone arriving late, and pinned him to a wall with his Cane to in the man's mouth!

With his free hand he pulled out the picture of his mother! "you would happen to remember this woman would you!"

The man's eyes widen, "YOU THE BOY RAISED BY THE ANIMAL!" Roman growled as he used his Cane to hit him upside the head, "where is my mother!?"

The man laughed, "the animal is dead we tortured her for fun till she died foolishly scream for us to leave her son alone!"

Roman growled! "YOU MOSTERS!" he then stuck his cane back in his mouth and fired a Shot that blow out the back of the man's head.

The man fell over dead as Roman removed his robe and pulled a mask out of his pocked, he then went and hide the body in a dumpster before donning the robe and mask.

He then walked to the door and knocked on it and someone opened it, "Well your late as hell."

Roman then lied and said, "yeah I had a run in with a filthy faunus and had to take care of it!"

The other man then said, "Well you're here now some come in!"

Roman then walked in growling as he spotted a room marked dust and weapons, he walked in to see wall after wall of dust and weapons. He then went to go whip his mouth on his sleeve as he said, "this will do, and Mom Sorry for saying that shit to get in."

Roman growled as he walked over to some guns and ripped them over and he kneeled down to work on something. Before long he used the weapons to make a bomb and he connect it to all the dust containers so all the dust would blow.

Roman then growled as he set the timer and removed the mask, "Mom this is for you!" in a moment he ran out the door and closed the door.

He quickly ran removing the robe and once he was away he smiled as he watched the building blow up with all the people inside of it! He then walked over to the ruins and throw down a card that read "Roman torchwick was here!"

Flashback end.

Roman then said, "Now all the media said was man killed gathering of humans, not even caring about the faunus those racist had hurt, nor the lives avenged and saved by taking them down, so instead of being labeled as vigilante I was labeled as criminal master. So then four years I meet Cinder."

Flashback.

Roman now age 22 was walking down an alley when out popped Cinder who said, "so your Roman the criminal master mind."

Roman rolled his eyes, "I'm more of a vigilante if you ask me as the only people I killed were linked to my mother's murder!"

Cinder then said, "whatever your motivation is you've never been caught and pulled off the impossible. I could use a man like you in my mission to take down beacon and vale!"

Roman rolled his eyes, "Lady I'm not getting involved in this crazy!" Cinder smirked, "I thought as much!"

She then pulled out a lantern and chanted and Roman fell over as he felt like his soul was being ripped out he then turned, the lantern was glowing as it began to suck something form him in a moment a bright orange light left Roman and entered the lantern making Roman feel almost hollow like he was half empty.

Roman fell over to his knees holding his chest in pain, "What have you done to me!"

Cinder smiled as she said, "Rise!" Roman then stood up against his own will. "If you won't work for me willingly I will force you! I've just stolen half your aura, half your soul! So now who ever holds the lantern that literary house your other half controls you! You're my slave now without any free will!"

Flashback end.

Roman then looked to a wide eyed Ruby as he said, "So she had me steal dust to make it look like the crime ring was after dust only, a year later I ran into you, now where we are."

Ruby was in disbelieve so she touched his face and tried to unlock his aura only for the glow of aura to only cover half him proving his claims of having half his soul stolen, making her eyes widen, "holly shit!"

Roman held on to his cane as he said, "someone like you should curse Red. It's not fitting for a lady." He then removed her hand form his face. "Now you know my story."

Roman then turned away from her and said, "trust me if I had any say in what I do you would be free right now red."

Ruby was blinking in confusion as she held his head, "I truly feel sorry for you."

They then heard laughing.

As Mercury walked in and said, "aaww the freak on the leash, bonding with the caged girl." He then broke out laughing, "your both so equally pathetic it's sad!"

Roman roared demonically as Mercury laughed out, "you forget your place slave, Cinder order you not to attack anyone who works for her, you can't hit me no matter how much you want to!" he then kicked the air firing off a Shoot that hit Roman in the shoulder making him hold it while it healed.

Mercury then smirked and kicked Ruby's way making her close her eyes but when she felt no pain she opened her eyes to see Roman standing before his gut bleeding from taking the Shoot.

Mercury laughed as he said, "idiot he was order to guard your cell, no matter what he can't allow anything to happen to you as Cinder needs you alive. So no matter how many times I shoot he can't fight back or move!"

Mercury smirked as he rapidly kicked the air with both legs firing off shoots as he said, "See he will take the hit every time!"

Ruby then covered her mouth as her eyes widen as Roman just stood there screaming in pain as he was rapidly repeatedly Shoot, "YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!" her eyes glow silver Making Mercury stop and back away.

Ruby then saw roman still standing his Jacket shot to hell and stained in his own blood all over he was clearly in pain yet steal standing.

Roman then looked to her as he said, "Now you know my story red." He saw Ruby in tears but Roman said, "Don't' waste your tears on me red, I'm already dead."

To be continued.


	9. Prepping for action!

Three days later in Forever falls.

Jaune stood as Devilman battling both Team JNPR and Team RWBY will most of team RWBY.

Yang charged at Jaune only for Devilman to grab her fist in midair, "No rushing in!" Yang then growled and fired off a shot from her gauntlets that went through Devilman's hand and through his shoulder only for both wounds to heal.

Jaune then said, "Shooting does nothing!" He then kneed her in the Gut Making her eyes widen as he said, "Just suck it up and ad some kind of spike or blade to your weapon, or else you will never hurt a demon!"

Yang then backed holding her gut with one hand as she turned on her Semblance and went to punch him in the head her Fist hit but Devilman did not react.

Devilman then grabbed Yang with his tail and slammed her, "I know you can't just punch a problem to solve it is new to you but get it through your head!"

He then let Yang go as she passed out!

Jaune then heard a yell at his left and right as he spotted Blake and Ren jumping down trying to rush him from both sides to cut him!

Jaune crossed his arms and spread his wings and moved them around his body his wings acting like shields blocking their swords, "Nice thinking going in together, against a demon who can't think that would have worked, but not against a devilman!" he then pushed his Wings back sending them both flying back.

Both Ren hit and went through a tree making it fall over as he laid on the ground holding his head, "Monster!"

Devilman laughed and said, "I am a monster among monsters Ren! Don't forget it!" He then turned to see Blake knocked out laying on a rock and spotted A growling Weiss looking at him.

Weiss summoned a glyph and form it the Giant Armor emerged from the waste up and swung its sword down at Jaune.

Jaune morphed his arm spokes in to blades and blocked the sword before he breath fire on the Armor making it Shatter to Weiss Shock.

Jaune, then said, "your familiar is just pure Aura, it has no mass making it weak! Try summoning it while using dust to give it some mass!"

Weiss blinked in confusing as she set her weapon to ice dust and combined it with the summoning Glyph making the giant armor rice from it, once more only form the waste up.

This time cold was coming off it as it was made of moving ice it then swung at Devilman who once More blocked it with his arm blades he struggled a bit and smirked as he said, "well done! It's stronger now!"

Jaune spotted his blades starting to freeze, "and more deadly with the ice dust power to, bad you sent ice to battle fire!" He then once roared as he made fire explode around him Forcing back the Giant armor making its ice turn into water leaving it made of water.

Jaune then breathed fire at it making it turn into steam and die, he then vanished and appeared behind Weiss as he said, "Miss Schnee! You are learning faster than the rest of your teammates wear that as a badge of pride!"

Weiss then turned and was meet with a talon kick to the gut sending her flying to the rock Blake was on.

Weiss land on Blake making her let out a groan and Weiss just laid there blushing a bit.

Jaune then saw all the blade weapons rise out of their owner's hands and come flying at him making him take to the area to avoid he then looked down to see Pyrrha guiding them with his shield hand.

Jaune smirked, "Cleaver Honey but Not cleaver enough!" in a Moment Jaune's size increased drastically to the point he was a Giant making Pyrrha's eyes widen! As all the weapons hit him in the leg he didn't even notice.

Devilman smiled as he picked her up and said, "you forced me to do that so your skill is growing!"

Pyrrha blushed as Jaune set her down and she said "thanks!"

Jaune then returned to normal size and said, "and You're out you know it!" Pyrrha smiled and gave him a kiss before walking away," Yeah" she then walked past Nora and waved and said, "Good luck!"

Ren then spoke up, "How come Pyrrha gets the gentle treatment!?"

Jaune then said, "because she is my girlfriend, and I have enough sense to know it's better to be happy then right!"

Nora dropped her hammer and raised her hands, "I'm out! I give!" she tied a white piece of cloth on the hammer and waved it, "I'm waving the white flag! I'm out! I'm not fighting you after seeing that oh I never told you I could become a giant thing!"

Nora then got on her knees and begged, "Just let me be out! I don't want to have to attack you!"

Devilman then said, "that won't work against a demon but Fine! This is the only time you get to quit!"

Nora then jumped for joy, "YAY!"

Everyone then picked themselves up.

Ren held his head, "everything looked purple for a second there."

Weiss sat up as she said, "We've been doing this for three days! How the hell do you guys handle this!"

Pyrrha smiled and said, "I guess we're just use to it!"

Blake got up and said, "I've been running form a lot of things my whole life, Noun is more horrifying to sparing with a devilman!"

Devilman laughed, "and the scary part is I'm going easy on you by limiting myself to just a few of my abilities, and as I was forced to enlarge, that's on the table from now on!"

Yang woke up and held her gut and asked, "What did I miss!"

Nora then said, "Form now on Jaune's going to be a giant!"

Yang was about to laugh but a giant sized Devilman picked her up making her scream in fear. "Yang you are the only one who hasn't learned from there day one mistakes! Yang You will go with Jaune to had something that can be used to stab to your weapon! Then you will meet me back here to field test them!"

Yang was shiver as she raised a hand, "Do I have to do the second part?"

Ren then said, "Do you want to be on the mission to save your sister or not?" Yang looked down and said, "Ok!"

Jaune then set her down and went back to normal form as everyone but him and Pyrrha left.

Pyrrha crossed her arms as Jaune went to being half ways between human and devilman again, "Do you have to be so tough on her Jaune I mean she just wants her sister back, can you understand that!"

The red head then covered her mouth as she noticed Jaune looking down sadly.

Jaune then said, "Pyrrha that is why I'm so hard on her! I wasn't strong and I could save mine! My sisters all seven of them are dead! But right now Her sister is still alive! She wants that to state the status quo she'll need to grow stronger."

Pyrrha looked away as she said, "Every time I think I have you figured out I'm proving wrong."

Jaune then put a hand on her shoulder, "A human can never fully understand a devilman's pain."

Pyrrha sighed, "I guess your right I'll never understand the pain and lost you are going through so long as I'm human." Pyrrha's eyes widen for a moment as an idea formed in her head as she turned around and said, "Dear would you say I'm pure of heart."

Jaune got what she was thinking, "you will not chance that Pyrrha! The risk is too great! You fail and your gone, more so then in death as not even your soul will remain! I know you want to understand me, but you will not invite a demon into you, I've lost everyone else I ever loved I don't want to lose you too!"

Pyrrha covered her mouth and blushed as she turned to face him, "did you just say you love me!"

Jaune blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "I guess I did!" Pyrrha jumped into his arms and hugged him, "I love you to my devil!"

Meanwhile in her cell.

Ruby was eating plate of food Roman had given her and she looked to him, he was in his monster form. "Why am I even here? And why are you a monster?"

Roman then said, "First cinder ordered me to never return to human form! She said I doesn't even want me to pretend to be human." He sighed.

Ruby looked down and said, "Sorry Roman."

Roman then said, "It's nothing red All you've ever done is your job, can't blame a huntress for that." He then looked at his clawed hand and made a fist and growled "and as for why you're here. Simple Cinder needs a silver eyed warrior to sacrifice on the night of the blood red full moon to resurrect a monster able of defeated your friend Jaune a.k.a Devilman!"

Ruby jumped dropping the plate, "SAY WHAT NOW!"

Roman then sighed, "in nine nights the moon will not only be full but red, and using a spell that only works when that happens She will be able to trade a human life for a demonic one, killing a human to bring back to life a demon!"

Ruby shivered, "she's going to kill me to bring her grandma Satan back to life!"

Roman shock his head, "Red Satan is a fallen angel, not a demon! They aren't the same thing, the ritual can never Bring Satan back to life. She is after a demon so evil and mighty Satan and Amon need to work together to kill it in the first place."

Ruby was pale and shivering, "well why does it have to be me!?"

Roman then said, "the more pure and innocent the human killed the viler the demon that will return. And there's nothing more pure and innocent then a Virgin Wiccan. You're so pure the demon would most likely get a power boost form you being the sacrifice!"

Ruby was blushing and covering herself, "I DON'T WANT TO BE USED TO BRING A MONSTER BACK TO LIFE STORNGER THEN EVER!"

Emerald then laughed as she walked over, "Well too bad girly! This is what being a good girl gets you in life! Dead as a teenager and all Alone!"

Roman roared as Emerald pulled out her weapons and said, "don't even try it dog! Your leash is too tight for you to even think about striking me!"

Roman still growled and Emerald laughed, "I don't know who's sadder the Wiccan who can't even use her powers, or the freak on a leash."

She then walked off laughing and once she was out of there sight she pulled out her scroll and texted Cinder, "I planned the Virus in the Beacon computer system like you want my illusion powers made it so easy! They literary didn't even see me!"

Cinder texted back, "Good all is falling in to place!"

Back at her Cell Ruby was growling making her eyes glow.

Roman looked at her, "when enraged your eyes glow! They spark with power that should have been yours already. It's so sad if you knew how to use the power that was locked inside you, you could escape."

Ruby crossed her arms as she said, "Yeah like I could get past you!"

Roman then looked away as he looked at his hoven foot, "My orders are to make sure no one brakes you out! Cinder said nothing about making sure you don't' escape Red. A loop whole I would gladly take advantage of!"

Ruby jumped again, "but she'll!" Before she could Finish Roman put a finger to her lip through the bars as he said, "What else can she do to me? She has already ripped out my soul! And ripped away my humanity!"

Roman made a right fist, "the only thing she can still do to me is kill me! Which all that would do is set me free at long last! Restoring everything she's taken form me! To me Death sounds like a great reward for doing the right thing!"

Ruby covered her mouth and backed away unable to think of a response, as Roman said, "you have nine nights till they come to take you away, I would Take advantage of it and try to figure out how to use your wiccan status to your advantage, by trying to figure out how to willingly use your wiccan abilities."

Roman then turned away not saying anymore words.

To be continued.


	10. Ruby's Rescue part one!

Four days later it was night on Beacon's Roof.

Blake was looking out on the moon, "This could be the last Time I see it!"

Weiss then walked up, "Someone is up late."

Blake rubbed the back of her head, "Just thinking." She quickly looked away from Weiss with a blush on her face.

Weiss then walked to her, "Scared?"

Blake crossed her rubbing them, "Yes! I'm kind of a scaredy cat, if you pardon the pun. I've been running form everything all my life! My family in the white fang, my past, Who I am, Now I have to deal with some of the things I'm running form may really be monsters hiding behind the corpse of those I once cared for, I could I not be scared shitless!"

Weiss then put a hand on Blake's face making her Look at her, "come on now Blake You're not a coward, I've never seen you run in battle."

Blake then said, "A grimm is nothing! Literally nothing, having you learned that in the last few days the real danger are Demons and people! And with my life I don't know which ones are worst."

Weiss looked sat as tears formed in her eyes, "you have people you can trust now Blake."

Blake then said, "I thought that once and he..." she then cried unable to finish it She was about to rub but Weiss, gasped before pulling her so she was bend over her head in Weiss's chest.

Blake had a blush on her face as Weiss began to pet her ears through the bow, "Someone hurt you battle didn't they!"

Blake teared up and nodded yes feeling strangely safe like this, she cried out, "yes!"

Weiss held her closer and kept petting, "It's ok! I won't force you to talk about it! But I'm here if you need me!" Blake soon let out a purr which Made Weiss's eyes sparkle "Adorable!"

The next morning came fast as Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren Nora, Yang, Weiss, and Blake enter a bullhead to see Penny who waved, "Hi guys!"

Penny then looked at Jaune for a moment, to everyone else he was in human form but her robotic eyes saw his devilman form over it and she jumped and hide behind yang and said "MONSTER!"

Yang looked to her and said, "Why are you here? And how the hell do you know?"

Jaune then said, "because she is an artificial human! Made for metal and brought to life by a man made soul! Her robotic eyes can see Amon in me! And isn't it obvious she wants to save ruby too so she's here filling in for rwby on your team!"

Everyone then looked to Penny.

Nora jumped and hugged her, "YEAH ANDROID! THIS IS MY FIFTH BIRTHDAY WISH COME TRUE!"

Ren then blinked and said, "why is the robot a lady? You know what forget I asked I don't want to know?

Penny then blinked in confusion before her eyes widen, "oh my!"

As the Ship too off as Penny went and shiver in the corner trying to hide form Jaune while Nora kept asking Penny to do the robot.

Jaune lend against a wall and said, "Going to be a long flight better be a lot of shit to kill when we land! I'm going to need it to vent!"

Yang looked at her weapons making a fist making a logn knife blade out next to the gun barrel. "Well I'm ready to kill demons! Hold on little sister big sister is coming!"

Meanwhile.

Ruby was in her cell looking at her hands as she made her eyes glow, "this is nuts! All I've figured out is how to make my eyes glow!" she then looked around and Spotted Roman a sleep on his feet.

Ruby then spotted the wall across form her where the key was and she removed her hood and said, "Well, Time to try another way to escape."

Ruby then said, "Goodbye old friend." She then ripped it into small peace and tired them into a rope with a knot on the end.

Ruby then took aim, "fly true!" she then through it the Knot landing in the key ring making her smile widely as she was about to use the rope to pull the keys to her but in a moment a shot blasted her rope apart making the Keys land on the ground.

Ruby's eyes widen in Shock as she teared up, as Roman jumped awake. Mercury then smirked as he put his leg down, "So I have to do the Monster's jump for him! I think I get it! Little miss Wiccan decide to trick the freak in to thinking she cared about him so she could escape!"

Ruby growled, "I would trick him! And you leave him the hell out of this! He's been through enough!"

Roman then stood up showing his claws, "I'm already dead Mercury I Don't fear death!"

Mercury laughed as he kicked Rapidly shooting Roman square in the chest Roman not moving, "the Freak needs to be remind of his place!" He then laughed.

Ruby's eyes widen in horror and she was panting looking like she was going to scream! And in a point she did! Making A silver wave of light leave her body Knocking off the Metal bars on too Roman that knocked him down as the Holiness of the light burned his Demonically tainted.

The wave knocked Mercury into a wall with enough force to knock him down!

Ruby fell to her knees panting for a moment as She spotted to burned to high hell Roman using his blade arm's tentacle form to push the metal off him his skin and scales were burned and chard black Making Ruby gasp and tear up.

Roman then said, "I've been telling you don't waste your Tears on me Red! I'm already dead! And I'll be good to be Free of this pain! Thanks for being the only one to show me any Kindness Red."

Ruby cried as she crawled over to him and kissed his head and said, "I'm sorry it came to this!" she then stood up and took off at super human speeds with her semblance leaving Rose peddles behind.

Roman then said, "run fast little red! After all your powers leaves a trail all can follow to find you! Me fast and leave this place!"

Meanwhile in the ruins of a city.

Jaune in his devilman form was simple ripping Creeps in half as he yawned in Boredom! "come on where is that Drunk bastard!"

Yung used her weapons no blades to slash about ten Creeps in a second, "You don't get to call my uncle that!"

A group of Beowolves then came charging in chanting, "kill the devilman!"

Ren just Shoot them to peace in seconds as he said, "Yeah we know! We've been hearing it all morning! Is kill Devilman the only thing Grimm know how to say?"

Penny used her swords on wires to Slash about them, "I didn't even know Grimm could talk!"

Pyrrha then used her weapon in rifle mode to Shoot the heads off some charging Ursa's "they only speak around Devilman." She then looked to her back where the sheaved Jaune's family sword rest as a spare weapon just in case

Weiss stabbed her weapon in to the ground Freezing Boarbatusks mid body roll attack and Blake Shot them with a lighting Dust infused Shoot form her weapon blasting them all apart killing them all.

Blake then said, "How did this thing give trouble before!? Because this is like shooting fish in a barrel."

Nora was smashing some Griffon skulls in with her hammer as she said, "It's training with Jaune! I mean if you cannot die against devilman you can kill your ass some Grimm!"

As Soon as Jaune ripped the last Grimm in half a crow land and morphed into the man Qrow. Yang screamed, "UNCLE!"

Qrow took a sip form a flask and looked to Jaune's Devil form, "So you're this devilman Guy Ozpin talks about! You're scary I'll give you that!"

Jaune smirked as he said, "just take us to where the Base is! I want to save Ruby so we can get the hell out of here! I'm sick of hearing Grimm chanting my name!"

Sounds of Grimm chanting, "Kill the devilman!" where then heard as Ten Goliaths showed up.

Jaune then screamed, "STOP SAYING NOT GOT DAM NAME!" in a moment he turned into Giant form towering over the Grimm as he turned his arm spikes into arm blades and Slash all ten to peace in moments!

Jaune then returned too normal as they all laid dead, like they were nothing.

Qrow then drank all that was in his flask with his eyes open, "Got dam!"

Nora then held her hands up and pointed at him as she said, "You bad! But we already knew that."

Qrow then drew his weapon and made it turn into Scythe form and shouldered it as he said, "Ok now Follow me!

Meanwhile in the Base Ruby was running as fast as she could Avoiding White fang fire as she was looking for something, "Come on now where is it! Come on Ruby Think Witch! If I had half of someone's soul where would I hide it?"

She then spotted a room marked weaponry and kicked the door down and spotted her scythe repainted white fang colors and she screamed, "WHAT DID THEY DO TO MY BABY!"

She then grabbed it turned it to Scythe form and ran out quickly, in to battle as she said, "where is the rest of Roman's Soul!?" she asked as she charged.

Noun of them seemed to know what they she was talking about. At which point she heard a laugh and turned to see Cinder.

Cinder covered her mouth laughing, "a wiccan trying to help a devilish beast! How strange! Wait oh my, bet you've even fallen for him!"

Ruby blushed as her eyes glow silver and she held her scythe and gasp before her eyes she was seeing Cinder's Aura which was appeared to be colored leaves falling off a tree Making sense as she had half the fall maiden powers.

But Ruby saw something else half an aura coming from her dress! "the other half of his soul! You stitched it into your dress!"

Cinder clapped, "so the wiccan gets it! This why I'm always the holder of it so there is no way for some goody goody like you to get it! Also I will tell you this Nothing can break this curse! Nothing can break the Curse making him a monster!

Cinder then pulled out her bow and fired off an energy blast form it that appeared like fire Making Ruby jump out of the way, "YOU ARE THE ONLY MONSTER I SEE!" She growled charging to try and cut her in half!

Cinder broke her weapon in to two swords and blocked the Scythe with on Blade and Stabbed Ruby in the Gut with the other blade.

Ruby's eyes widen as she put a hand on cinder's Dress and Smirked as her eyes glow sending off another Shock way that knocked Cinder back

Ruby fell over tired and holding her but not noticing something was in her hand when she touched the wound Making her body glow and heal making her feel just fine again, "what the?"

She got up and looked at herself not feeling quite like herself!

Cinder got up growling in rage Ruby could clearly sense the half of Roman's soul!" so you figured out how to remove Roman's missing half form me! And what's this! You mistakenly putt it into yourself! Well I guess I won't be able to control Roman anymore!" She then hit a button send an alarm that said, "Kill the freak!"

Cinder then threw it away, "there now he'll die!"

Ruby was crying, "I don't know how I freedom him form you but I won't let him die!" Her eyes then glow as she said, "fight back, and live free!"

Meanwhile Roman was on the ground About to be shoot to death by some White Fang henchmen when he heard a new order coming in, but instead of Cinder's voice he heard Ruby's voice saying, "fight back!"

In a moment roman's eyes glow as his chest eye open into a mouth and breath ice freezing the henchmen, He then stood up still burned to high hell as the mouth on his chest became an eye again he then smirked, "Red! She risked it all to save me from Cinder! That noble idiot!"

Mercury then got up and was grabbed by Roman with his blade arm in tentacle form he then pulled the boy to his face and said, "the freak is now off his leash!"

Mercury paled and said, "Meep!"

Roman then used his Clawed hand to Rip out Mercury's heart and show it to him before he died. "that was for mocking Red!" he then dropped the heart and the boy as he walked off to find Ruby.

Meanwhile.

The group who came to save Ruby here hearing alarms as they came to the entrance to the underground hideout.

Yang smiled, "That has to be Ruby Doing this!"

Qrow smirked, "I know the girl had it in her to be a trouble maker!"

Devilman then kicked the ground making their own way end as he jumped down saying "shall we?"

Everyone nodded Qrow then jumped down, "I like this guy's style!"

Yang followed and said, "Big sister is coming Ruby!"

Weiss then followed and said, "Please no Demons!"

Blake then jumped down, "I second that!

Nora then followed saying "I love Adventure!"

Ren then jumped down and said, "I'm am very scared right now!"

Pyrrha then followed and said, "I'll follow my Devilman through hell and back! Let's do this!"

Penny then jumped down and said, "or we could not go to hell? Just a thought."

Form before Yang said, "it's just a figure of speak miss robot."

To Be continued.


	11. Ruby's Rescue Part Two! Adam the beast!

As the rescue Team jumped into the base an alarmed sound making walls pop out of the ground forcing everyone to jump out of the way.

This made it so walls split the group in to three Ren Nora and Pyrrha, Blake and Weiss, Qrow Yang Penny and Jaune!

Jaune tried to punch the metal only for his punches to do nothing!

Qrow held out his hand, "Devilman look your fist are doing a think I don't think anything is taken down them down! We've been divided!"

Nora screamed, "IT'S A TRAP! THEY FIGURED WE WOULD SAVE HER AND SET THIS SHIT UP!" she then grabbed Pyrrha and began shaking her, "HOW ARE WE GOING TO NOT DIE WITH OUT YOUR BOYFRIEND DEVILMAN?"

Pyrrha looked dizzy, "for one stop shaking me!"

Blake was blushing as she looked to Weiss, "look we are going to be split up might as well get to look for Ruby I'm sure if we can all live through combat with devilman we can handle whatever the literal is waiting for here!"

Qrow then spoke up looking for his spare flask but unable to find it, "She's right we can't wait any more time here!"

Jaune then looked up to see the walls went all the way up blocking the path to the whole, "he's right even I did in large it would most likely trigger a cave in and kill everyone else. Ren Nora I'm trusting Pyrrha do you both! If she is hurt, I'll have your souls on a plate!"

Ren paled Pyrrha gasped and Nora said, "over protective boyfriend just got redefined!"

The three groups then ran off down their hall ways having no other options but to fight.

Pyrrha smiled as she touched a flask the one Qrow had lost in her sash as she whispered, "If worst comes to worst you won't be the only devilman anymore Jaune."

At that moment Cinder's battle against Ruby was continuing!

They stood on top of a train Ruby swing her Scythe at high speed through her Semblance, While Cinder blocked the swings with the half of her weapon she still had

Cinder's eyes were glowing she was using her half of the fall maiden to keep up. "Come on now! You're only winning by the extra power that comes from fifty percent more Aura!"

Ruby growled as she said, "I will find a way to remove the other half of Roman's soul form myself and return it to him! In the mean time! There is nothing wrong with someone you care about making you stronger!"

Cinder giggled as she fired a blast form her free hand that Made Ruby jump back as she said, "Really a Corny power of love speech?"

Ruby was blushing, "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

Cinder then said, "I never said he was." Ruby' stuttered for a moment before Sender fired off more fireballs at her Making her jump out of the way. "It doesn't matter most of your power is still locked away, as you don't know how to use Magic."

Ruby then fired the rifle part of her weapon as her eyes glow silver making a sliver shoot fire.

Cinder jumped off the train in shock to avoid, "What the!"

Ruby looked at it remember there was no dust or ammo in it and she smirked, "I just figured out how to through energy blasts like you! So Looks like I'm just as fast when it comes to learning as I am on my feet!"

Cinder then Clap as she held up her hands and form the ground came Ten beowolves, who had red skin, Yellow mask and eyes the same color as Cinder, "and you seem to forget My mother created the grimm and she so kindly shared the creation spell with me!"

Cinder then clapped making more of this Beowolves appear form the air and rush Ruby as they chanted, "Kill the wiccan!"

Ruby smirked as she span around at high speed slashing up Ten of them in no time flat, "And I'm a silver eyed warrior I'm born to kill Grimm!"

Cinder clapped, "and everyone has limits I'll just keep making more form the earth around us to attack till your left tired unable to lift your weapon! I'll defeat you through numbers alone Little Wiccan! Then my plans will return too normal."

Ruby was shaking as she slashed them to piece Cinder was right she was going to grow tired sooner or later. "I NEED HELP!" she screamed.

In another part of the hideout Roman was walking through a room full of freshly killed burning corpses as he used his clawed hand to snap Emeralds neck, "and That is for what you planned to do to Red's sister!"

Roman's eyes then flashed as he got a need order and spread his wings to fly off, "Red needs help!"

As Roman raced off to Ruby.

Another struggle was just beginning.

Blake was walking with Weiss when she got a creepy feeling when she heard clapping and heard, "My little Kitten returns!"

Blake paled as she turned and jumped behind Weiss shaking in fear to see Adam.

Adam then said, "the witch was right That human girl would bring you back to me Kitten now then!" He then drew his blade as he said, 'Now let me kill that Schnee then I'll begin punishing you for leaving me my love!"

Blake Was shaking Frozen but Weiss stood before her growling. "HOW DARE YOU! I don't know what you did to Blake but form the fear upon her it sure as hell wasn't love!"

Adam growled, "Step away from My Kitten you dang dirty human!" He then fired form the gun part of his sheave Making Weiss Stab the ground making and Ice Wall with her Glyphs.

Adam then quickly slashed it apart by rapidly sheaving and unsheaving his blade to Send out shock waves with the force of his sword draw!

The ice wall shattered in to small ice crystals as Adam looked up to see the Giant armor in full body looking to be made of fire form his summoning being combined with Ice dust!

Adam's moment of confusion allowed the flaming giant to slash Adam's chest setting his shirt on fire and slashing and burning his chest!

Adam gasp as he held the wound and hit the spot to put out the flames as he said, "YOU WOUNDED ME!"

Blake was in shock too, "you hurt him!"

Adam then sheaved his sword and drew it again the shock wave slashing the Armor in half making it explode with fire his way making him scream as he burned.

Weiss smiled as she held her weapon. "I trained with a devilman! A terrorist is nothing! I won't let you lay another hand on Blake!"

Adam clapped as he walked through the fire unharmed Making Weiss back up a bit pushing Blake back with her.

Adam then said, "Well, miss Schnee for a human I must admit my respect for you! No one has ever hit me twice! So I'll tell you what you step away from my love and I'll let you leave with your life in honor of this most amazing feet of yours!"

Weiss held her arm out and send her weapon to wind dust and summoned a vortex by combining it with her Glyphs to try and blow him away!

Adam stabbed his sword into the ground to hold hm back!

Weiss was growling, "HOW DARE YOU USE THAT WORD! Love is making sure the one who holds your heart is happy even if it isn't with you! A Monster like you has no right to use that word! As While I can only guess in horror of what you did to Blake it sure as hell wasn't love!"

Adam then roared making the Vortex shatter. "Monster I'll show you just how much of a monster I can be! For years I've been just like your friend Jaune! As you see Demons simple can't take over Faunus, what makes us different form you allow us to always absorb Demons!"

Blake gasped "SAY WHAT NOW!"

In a moment Adam's horns moved to the side of his head growling larger and curling his hair burst into flames. His mask Seemed to merge into his face as it's four eye halls were filled in fire!

His shirt shattered as his muscles grow larger his skin turning grey, his pants broke to revealed a red fur covered lower body with hooves for feet! His mouth was filled with Fangs as he held his weapon.

Blake's eyes were widened and all color left her body, "MY NIGHTMARES ARE REAL!"

Adam then through away his sheave and held his blade as the world around him went black and fiery red as he let out rapid slashes form his semblance the energy blades made where on fire!"

Weiss closed her eyes and made a space time dilation glyph with ice dust. An ice Dome appeared around Weiss and Blake as Weiss cried, "Blake I'm sorry I don't think I Can win this!" her dome then shattered as the onslaught continued.

Adam then stopped as he Saw Weiss still standing burned and slashed her cloths burned and cut her eyes where Blank her aura was so low yet her will kept her standing before Blake.

Blake cried as she was unharmed Weiss took it all for her, "Weiss!"

Weiss pointed her weapon which had its blade cut in half at Adam shocking them both, "I love Blake enough to be willing to die for her!"

Adam looked on in shock, "your survived my strongest power? And are still able to stand and speak! What madness is this!?"

Weiss then fell to her knees and stabbed her weapon into the ground as she used the last dust within it lighting and said, "the Madness know as love Blake get out of here!"

The lighting dust fired into the ground firing the lights!

Blinded Adam through fireballs around setting the room a blaze so he could see now Blake was before Weiss holding her swords!

Blake stood before Weiss, "Weiss you've given it all! I'm sorry I won't be able to give you a chance!" she then cried as she pointed her blades at Adams before for pointing them at her own neck, "I won't let you hurt her anymore! I want let you hurt me! Anymore, if you make even one more move I'll end my own life! YOU WILL NOT HAVE ME AGAIN!"

Adam Froze for a moment as his head twitched, "this makes no sense! I made sure you would be too scared to disobey me my love!"

Blake then said, "Weiss said it herself what you did to me was not love!" she then smirked Insanely for a moment as she pointed a sword at him and said, "I'll do it!"

Adam roared in rage as he through fireballs at her weapons making her drop them out of instinct! He then appeared before her and grabbed her by the neck! "So the Schnee tried to fix you? Well I'll just have to brake you again Starting with her death!"

Blake cried as her eyes glow and she punched him in the face Making him let go and stumble back. "DON'T TOUCH HER!" behind Blake now swung a tail.

Blake smirked insanely she having clearly lost the ability to reason inviting in a demon into her soul which was no being absorbed.

Her cloths then shattered to reveal her torso and crotch covered by black fire in a sling bikini like pattern

Her ears where bigger her Skin a pale white shade, her arms form the elbow down where covered in hair her hands where now larger and paw like with Golden large claws on them! Form the knee down her legs were also covered in Black fur her feet now being three toed and cat like with likewise Golden claws.

Blake hissed like a feral cat at Adam and Tackled him head-butting him in the chest Knocking him back with enough force to make him drop his sword.

He then roared in rage as he through off fireballs rapidly she then moved around making multiple with ever inch she moves leaving behind a line of Clones and she kept moving around wildly and crazy Making Adam lose track of which Blake was real!

Adam looked around Confused the clones were moving slightly some doing cat like actions like licking her paw fur. "WHICH ONE OF YOU IS REAL!"

Adam looked around Blakes were all around and all of them then said the words "How dare you hurt my Weiss!"

In a moment a Blake hit him from behind her Claws going right through his back into his chest through his hear!

Blake then hissed like an angered cat and pulled her claws out removing the heart ripping it out his back!

Adam's eyes went died as the fire in his eyes and on his hair died and he felt over dead.

Blake looked confused for a moment.

Blake's point of view.

This guy hurt me? Why do I feel bad? I then held my head this change I went under messing with my head a bit Making me feel a bit more feral. I then notice Weiss on the ground and ran to her on all fours.

I teared up as I looked at her she stood up for me and went through so much for me planning on giving her life to let me run away, but instead gave me the strength.

I was in tears unable to stop crying my tears falling on her face as I whimpered like a scared Kitten. I covered my face into this Demonic paws of mine and cried my eyes out. I know what love is now and I don't' think she'll have me like this!

I then saw her eyes open I was about to turn tai land rub but she grabbed my paw and looked at me the look in her eye unchanged.

Weiss smiled and said, "You did it Blake. He's done! He won't hurt you again!" she then forced herself up and hugged me as I hugged back crying and purring happily.

Weiss then petted the space between my ears as she said, "I love you Blake nothing not even this new look of yours will change that"

I cried and quickly kissed her and she returned it.

To be continued.


	12. Ruby's rescue part three! reunions!

Weiss was back on her feet her jacket ripped up to make bandages to cover her wounds her weapon's blade replaced with the Katana like blade of Gambol shroud who's melted remains where on the ground.

Blake was still in her new devil form and held her while purring Weiss blushed, "come on we came to save ruby and that's what we'll do!"

Meanwhile in another part of the hide out.

Ruby was panting facing Cinder as she was about to rise her hand to make more Grimm and Ruby growled and shoot her hand to stop her!

She then charged at her with her semblance now living behind silver rose petals and she was able to land a flying kick in her stomach before swinging her scythe down.

Cinder put both her hands on her sword handle to hold Back Ruby's slash! "well now using your powers to replace dust and boost the power of your semblance! The little wiccan is learning!"

Cinder's eyes glow as she jumped back and While Ruby panted she raised her hand to summon more Grimm, More Beowolves appeared Making Ruby held up her scythe and said, "Are you a broken record or something?"

In moment lighting rained down destroying the grimm as Cinder turned to see Roman landing and walking to Ruby's side looking pissed!

He morphed his blade hand into a hand and cracked his knuckles, "Now then Cinder time for some payback! Red you get out of here, your friends have come to save you! Find them get out of here! I'll handle Cinder!"

Ruby want to respond but Roman cut her off, "Ruby I can sense the other half of my soul inside of you! Take it and leave Please! I know I can't order you around as you're my new master, But I don't want you getting hurt! Funny Red you've literary become my better half."

Ruby then nodded and ran looking back only once to see Roman roaring as he charged off to fight Cinder! "Be safe!"

Ten minutes of running later she ran face first in to Penny making her fall back.

Penny grabbed Ruby and span her around, "RUBY!"

Qrow then smiled "Now we just need to find the others and get out of here!"

Ruby then jumped when she spotted devilman and yelled in fear!

Yang then pointed to him, "Relax its Jaune Explains a shit load doesn't it?

Ruby then held up her hands, "right but first we have to help Roman!"

All four gathered people then said, "SAY WHAT?" and Ruby started explaining.

Elsewhere Ren, Nora and Pyrrha were having their own problems

They were being chased by a pack demonic wolf monsters that looked like they had merged with Beowolves.

They looked like Beowolves that had three Grimm eyes ripped out and replaced with a human like eye right in the middle of their foreheads, some of their Skin even looked human Each one had a second head grown, form the base of their necks.

The second heads looked like Skinless fox heads missing there left eyes the right eye looking grimm like.

Nora ran as she looked back at them, "OK GRIMM DEMONS WASN'T READY!"

The demonic Grimm then chanted, "Eat the humans! Eat the humans! Eat the humans!" over and over while chasing them.

Ren then said, "I've had it enough of here the creatures of Grimm's voices! Never thought I would say that!" One then jumped him and he turned around and slashed it into three parts with his swords.

all three parts then grow flesh like tentacles that pulled the body back together and stitched the parts back into one body, the restored Demon Grimm roared in rage.

Ren then ran faster, "GOT DAM IT!"

Pyrrha pulled out the flask and drank form it first time she drank alcohol, she was secretly hoping to become intoxicated enough to invite a demon in, "I know I'm pure of heart enough for it!"

Ren and Nora didn't pay attention as they hit a dead in and turned around. Nora was crying, "Dead end! Dead us!" Nora then cried cartoonishly large tears, "there is so much in life I never got a chance to do yet!"

Ren was shaking as he held his swords and got an idea he through them into the air and pulled out fire dust from his pockets. When his swords came down he put the fire dust into the blades and grabbed their handles covering his blades in fire.

Ren then slashed the heads off one that charged him this time the wound was burned stopping the repair Tentacle from forming and bring it back!

Ren smiled as he watched it dead, "We just need to kill then with fire!" Nora smiled as she put fire dust into her hammer covering its head in fire!

Nora smiled as she span it around knocking the heads off of three Demon grimm that tried to jumped her, "Burn the injuries to stop the Tentacles form coming out! Hay this is kind of like that demon the hydra that Ozpin told us about! How it would regrow new heads unless the neck wholes were burned to stop the healing."

Ren nodded as he turned to see Pyrrha stumbling around hiccupping as he said, "Please tell me I'm not seeing what I'm seeing! Someone drunk in a nest of demons!" He then slashed more Demonic Grimm that charged him in half.

Pyrrha hiccupped and said, 'I'm not that drunk! Besides I'm sure I'm pure of heart enough." In a moment Pyrrha was covered in blinding fire.

Nora smashed Another Demonic Grimm and she said, "Please be a devilman please be a devilman!"

The fire then died down revealing Pyrrha now changed her hair was scorched black, her skin red, she had a devilish smirk on her face, the only thing left of his cloths was her crown.

Her cloths had been replacing by a bikini made of fire! Her arms where covered in black scorched Skin that had an armor scale look to it, giving the illusion of her having gloves that went up past her elbow.

She was bare foot as she held her spear and shield, both covered in demonic flames as she smirked.

The Demonic Grimm then jumped past Nora and Ren forgetting them as they went to attack Pyrrha chanting, "Kill the devilman! Kill the devilman!"

Pyrrha smirked as she swung her spear sending out a wave of demonic fire that hit them all knocking them back and she watched then scream in pain as the flames burned them to ash with a devilish smile on her face.

Pyrrha then crossed her arms and walked past Nora and Ren watched her stunned Ren was flushing.

Pyrrha turned back to them, "Do I have something on my face? Come on we need to regroup with the others! So you can either get a move on or I'll get a move on and leave you both here Alone! In a burning room of demon grimm hybrid corpses!"

Ren and Nora nodded and followed her, "yes miss devil."

Nora was crying, "Now we have two devilmen!"

They then heard Blake's voice saying "three!"

Weiss was close to Blake as she looked at Pyrrha with wide eyes, "Jaune you, lucky bastard!"

Pyrrha smiled and petted Blake's head, "Devilman looks good on you Blake."

Blake crossed her arms and smiled, "thanks you look great yourself, Jaune is going to love the makeover."

Ren looked between Blake and Pyrrha and said, "any other day this would be amazing."

Nora then slapped the back of his head, "STOP IT REN!" she was growling in jealousy at him!

Meanwhile back with Roman Vs Cinder.

Roman was burned easily slashing through Cinder's Grimm as she just laughed, "You can't win I made you! I can end you!"

Roman growled in rage, "you didn't make me! You destroyed me! Beat me! And turned me into a beast!" His chest eye then became a mouth and breath fire at her!

Cinder made a shield with her fall maiden powers as she said, "You can't beat me!" in a moment she gasped and looked down to see a demonic clawed fist through her chest, she then turned to see the face of devilman!

Devilman then said, "good thing he isn't Alone anymore!" he then removed his claw from her chest and Cinder fell down dead, and the stolen half of the fall maiden powers left her body and flow off.

At that moment in the vault where amber was kept.

Ozpin was with Goodwitch and Ironwood talking.

Ironwood then said, "How can you trust a group of kids over my military forces for this mission Solomon!"

Ozpin drank some Coffee and said, "Ironwood I've been through the cycle of humanities birth and end, to know trained military personal are useless against demons. The only thing that can make any kind of a difference is the new generations new ideas never before for seen plans and young Devilmen and women!"

Ironwood was about to say something when the stolen half of the fall maiden powers draw to its other half entered the room and went back into Amber Making her awake and open the thing she was held in.

Amber held her head, "what happened."

Ozpin then smirked as he looked to a stunned Ironwood and said, "A group of kids saved the day like always."

Goodwitch crossed her arms, "Great now he'll be smug all month long!"

Back in the hide out

Ruby Ran Too Roman and hugged him Making Him Blush, and in a moment that would Shock Everyone She put a kiss upon his lips.

Yang and Grow then gave him the evil eye.

Penny blinked n confusion, "is the scary guy with the eye in his chest Ruby's boyfriend?"

Jaune then looked to her, "Looks that way to me."

They then heard Weiss' voice asking, "what the hell did we miss!?"

They then turned to see an injured Weiss and now devilmen Blake and Pyrrha.

Jaune's eyes widen as he looked at Pyrrha "Pyrrha?" she smiled and ran to him and gave him a kiss, "what's wrong Don't like my new look?"

Jaune blinked before saying "I love it!" they then kissed.

Nora then said, "they are going to make a devil baby! I'm calling it now!"

In a moment a recording of Cinder's voice came on the speakers.

Cinder's voice, "if your hearing this I am now a dead, I figured Devilman might slay me so I came up with this back up plan, my grimm have been load in to trains and are currently on the move towards vale through the underground, once there the engine will blow destroying part of vale and making a large enough whole for all my Grimm to leave the underground and enter the city!"

Everyone was shocked.

Cinder then said, "As it was set to start it's journey the moment the wall trap sprung vale will probably be overrun with Grimm in moments!"

Penny then pointed to the dead body of Cinder and said, "Bad lady!"

Ren then said, "Penny tell us something we didn't already know!"

Jaune then said, "It's worst then just Grimm Ren. Demons are attracted to the same things as grimm. We may have saved Ruby but when it hits vale will be over run first by Grimm then by demons who will be making the humans who go mad there the attack into their new bodies."

Qrow then said, "I would drink if I had my flask! But sounds like Vale is double screwed!"

At that moment a blast went off in the middle of Vale making a large whole and in moments Grimm rampaged form it making people scream as the Grimm came in.

People were running away in fear and terror some losing their minds over it.

And watching it all through the grimm's eyes was Salem.

Salem smiled, "I know my daughter cinder would fall in battle and fail but her job is done! The humans will relearn of demons when the devilmen and the one demon beast join the fight! Fear will grow as panic makes them destroy their selves."

Salem then laid back and said, "now to sit back and enjoy the show."

To be continued.


	13. Ruby's Rescue part four Return to vale!

In vale the students of beacon where battling the grimm along with the students form other kingdoms that had arrived.

Coco was firing her Gatling gun, killing Grimm like they were nothing! "you guys destroyed my favorite place to shop!"

Foxy hit an Ursa making it explode and its back spikes rain on other grimm.

Yatsuhashi slammed his sword into the ground making a creator that forced away the grimm.

But all three turned sharply when Velvet screamed behind them!

She was on the run by something they had never seen before! It was as big as a death stalker and looked like a skinless wolf with three heads, each head having only one eye and a mouth filled with an impossible number of fangs. It had ten tails that where tipped in eye balls.

Coco pulled down her sunglasses, "what the fuck is that!"

Velvet then turned around using her camera to make a copy of Yang's weapon she punched to fire shots at it, "DON'T KNOW JUST KILL IT! PLEASE KILL IT!"

The thing laughed, the right head then said, 'I am" the middle head then said "A demon!" the left head then finished with, "so die!"

Team Cfvy all jumped and grouped together, "IT CAN TALK!"

All over Vale this was happening demons appearing and joining the Grimm in killing, and video of the demons attacking was no being broadcast the Camera crews somehow being left alone and not stopping the broadcast.

All over the four Kingdoms people were reacting with horror at beast far force then the Grimm.

One of the Camera man was recording a demon that kind of looked like a lion eating huntsmen and said, "the camera loves you brother!" revealing the camera man and most likely the rest of the news crews were demons wearing human skin.

Meanwhile in the underground.

The Ruby rescue team were following Roman.

Yang crossed her arms, "I don't trust him!"

Ruby looked at her, "It's not his fault he was magically enslaved by soul stealing Yang!"

Roman then looked back to her, "Red I believe my past actions are not the reason she doesn't trust me! Think about it for a moment."

Ruby blinked in confusion before saying "oh the kiss."

Qrow held his scythe and was muttering, "come on beasty give me a reason! Give me one got dam it!"

Roman then brought them to another train, "the original plan was the lead the mega demon that want to sacrifice Red to bring back into the city with grimm in one train and troops in another! Only the Grimm train took off! So we can just take this one back to the city and get a move on because it doesn't sound good from vale!

Jaune's right ear twitched, "No it does! Sounds like Demons are now live on the news to me!"

Blake's ears twitched as she said, "big time! And it sounds like a horror show!" she then held Weiss close making her blush.

Pyrrha covered her mouth looking sick as her new demonic ears could hear it too, "This is horrible! I can hear the carnage form this far away! No wonder your always in a bad mood Jaune."

Jaune nodded as he spotted a Girl with half brown, half pink hair holding an umbrella a sleep guarding the door.

Roman held up his hand "allow me." He then tapped her shoulder Making the girl's eyes open and her scream.

Roman then said, "Neo, Now Cinder is Dead Ruby is the new owner of the stolen part of my soul! Now we were once friends so I really don't want to rip out your spin and strangle you with it! So how about you just move out of the way and let is through?"

Neo nodded yes and used her semblance to make it look like she shattered so she could Vanish.

Ren then blinked and said, "Well what are we going to do we have three devilmen here and one placebo one!"

Jaune then said, "Humans can't natural grasp the concept of Devilmen no one will be able to put who we real are together allowing us to handle the demons." He then got on.

Nora then raised her hand, "do we have to fight a massive horde of Demons, Grimm and possible grimm demons?"

Jaune's tailed grabbed Nora and pulled her in, "yes you do it's your got dam job!"

Nora then cried cartoonishly large tails, "But I only signed up to kill Grimm!"

Slightly later Back in Vale.

Team Cfvy were pinned down by hordes of demons and Coco said, "only Fox and yatsu's weapons seem to be doing any good against this things!"

Velvet was shaking, "and I'm all out of weapons, Guys it was an honor to fight beside you all."

Fox nodded.

Yatsuhashi then then drew his blade, "If I'm going down I'm going down fighting!"

In a moment massive Ice spikes came up and impaled the Demons, Team cfvy then turned to see a beat the hell up Weiss with a hand on her hip, "don't just stand there get involved in this! And Word of advice shooting doesn't do shit to a demon! Just trust me! Don't ask how I know just accept!"

The team nodded at the cryptic nature of it!

In another part, the three head wolf demon was charging at copies of the Blake.

The clones then all said, "what's wrong hell hound can't catch the cat!?"

The hell hound's left head then said, "shut up!" the idle head then said, "Dumb cat!" the right head then said, "your dinner!"

As it continued to charge at copies and more showed up the real Blake jumped up on to its back and strike her claws throw the skulls of the right and left head just leaving the middle head.

Blake then jumped up and gave a diving two legged kicked the last head smashing it and she looked the demonic blood off her right paw, "I just murdered my way past my fear of canines"

Ruby showed up in a storm of silver rose peddles smiling as a massive number of grimm and demons fell into small cleanly cut peace behind her, "I have officially learned how to use my wiccan powers!"

Blake then jumped off her demon corpse and said, "good for you!" Blake then ripped and eye out of one of the tails and began eating it Making ruby turn green.

Ruby covered her mouth, "GROSS!"

Blake looked at her and said, "don't knock it till you try it!"

Yang then came in her weapons new blades covered in blood, "this Demons seem to die pretty quickly after a few slashes, anyone else thing this is just a crap ton of weaklings send in to scare humans?"

In those moments the news crew on sight destroyed their cameras ending the broad casts as they transformed into demons and tried to fly away only for five on them to be grabbed in tentacles and for then to look down to see a smirking Roman.

Roman then smiled as he used his hold on them to slam them into the ground rapidly tilly they were smashed to piece only living five bloody corpses which he dropped.

The tentacles then reformed in to his blade arm, just in time for him to slash a foolish Beowolf in half. "this is like shoot fish in a barrel!"

Pyrrha was in the middle of a grimm horde and just waved her spear sending off a wave of fire from all angles setting them ablaze, making them burn to ash around her, "Grimm the things I trained my whole life to kill, are nothing but a fucking joke!"

Jaune was behind her in giant form he simple picked up a mantis like demon and crushed it in its hand into a bloody slime. "I had the same reaction on my first day as a devilman!"

Pyrrha then giggles and blow Jaune a kiss and form her mouth came a heart shaped ring of fire that hit his check.

Jaune smiled as he said, "Cute but slaughter enemy first! We're on the clock dear!"

Nora then smashed the head in on a Grimm that looked like an inside out gorilla and said, "Yeah! No making out on the job!"

Ren was in midair spinning as demons jumped at him, his swords slashing them to parts as he landed on his feet and said, "This is a blood bath!"

Pyrrha then said," Yes which is why it's so dam romantic and why this no making out on the job rule is so unfair!"

Jaune looked at her as he took on his normal size and flow into the air after an air born demon, "Pyrrha I've never felt closer to you!"

The Penny then shivered before using her string swords to slash apart a demon that looked like an upright lobster, "Please don't make a monster baby! Just don't! My program can't handle the idea!"

Ren shivered as he kicked away the remains of an atlas robotic solider, "What does he even make these things, they died in the first five minutes!"

In a moment A ticked off Goodwitch walked up swinging her riding crop to knock away grimm and force damaged property back together, "Such a mess!"

Nora then waved, "Hi teach!" in a moment she smashed another demon's head off but this one still kept moving as it had a face on its chest.

The chest face then said, "HAY! You missed my spare brain!" Nora then smashed the torso killing it, "SO CREEPY!"

Weiss was using ice dust to freeze Grimm and Demons in blocks of ice as she looked at her stained rid shoes, "there is blood everywhere!"

Blake then jumped in and savagely smashed the frozen monsters killing them as she said, "I know! At least you have something on your feet!"

Qrow then showed up and easily slashed a demon with a dear skull head to peace as he said, "the horde is dying down I think it's time for our devilish friends to pull a vanishing act."

Blake nodded and jumped on top of buildings out of view. Pyrrha nodded and covered herself in flames and took off followed by Jaune who she tackled midair.

Roman rolled his eyes, "Clingy much?" Ruby then blow Roman a kiss and he blushed.

The devilish monster then flew off as well.

Soon enough the mega horde was gone every last Grimm, Demon and demonic grimm within it dead.

The nightmare was over, but the effects were still going.

Later on in ozpin's office.

The Ruby rescue team, where in his office reporting sitting down around him.

Jaune was half way between his forms. Pyrrha was like wise half way between her forms leaving her looking like her human self but in a flame bikini.

Blake was also half way between transformations leaving her, herself but with her fur bikini to cover her body and protect her modesty. She was happily sitting down holding Weiss's hand.

Roman was also in the room in a half way between transformation form, leaving him with his human self, form the waist up and his monster self from the waist down.

Ozpin sighed as he looked at fire form Vale, "Riots! Riots! And more Riots! Are happening right now people are going mad which just means more demons that can be reborn!"

Qrow then through his flask out, "tell me about it! I'm even poured out all my alcohol the risk of getting body jacked is simple too high for me to drink! Me not drinking! That's how bad this is!"

Roman then said, "From what red told me that is a pretty good sigh on how Grim things have gotten, no pun intended."

Ruby sighed, "and here I thought things would be all happy and smiles when I got home!"

Penny then pat her back, "It's ok ruby! We are all happy your back!" she then smiled.

Ozpin inter locked his fingers as he looked at them, "Ironwood is currently trying to improve his toy soldiers to handle demons, he can't accept the fact that a soul is need in order to kill a demon!"

Yang then said, "ok how about we talk about elephant in the room Roman torchwick!"

Ozpin sighed, "Yang I know it's only natural for you to dislike your little sister's boyfriend but he's here! Here's part of the group now! And he can't betray us so long as your sister literally is the other half of his soul. As such I made a cover story about him being a deep cover cop, who will now be teaching criminal psychology here."

Roman then then shrugged, "Well, mom always want me to be a teacher."

Ren then span his weapons in gun form around in his hands as he said, "Form one nightmare to another! Things were bad enough when we only had a few demons."

Nora was crying, "no I don't want more demons! They scare me!"

Blake then said "Just murder your way through it! It worked with my fear of dogs I mean after slaying a hell hound I'm not scared of any canine anymore!"

Ozpin then said, "Ok in the meantime repair your weapons and grow stronger the Vytal festival is still coming, and I fear it'll be the start of a shit storm!"

Jaune then said, "Well said Solomon! Well said."

Ozpin then said, "I had new cloths brought for our partly demonic friends waiting outside nice and named so please get dressed and out of your in-between forms as soon as possible we don't need people finding out more than they already have."

Meanwhile.

Salem was smiling widely, "so Vale lived, Doesn't matter the broadcast of demons was enough vale isn't the only kingdom in panic over them. Humanity now has one foot in the grave."

She then got off her throne and smiled, "well, time to call the rest of my fraction! I need someone to replace my dead daughter."

To be continued.


	14. Devilman corp! first mission!

A few days later in beacon, the air of the school was depressing, the city around it had had so many riots and demon attacks it wasn't funny.

Blake was currently watching a news report in the library about the unnamed cat demon who has been killing others.

Blake crossed her arms, "unnamed cat demon? Really?" Weiss pat her back, "it's ok Blake."

Blake then looked to Weiss and said, "they don't even care that devilman corp has been protecting humans from demons. They just think it's a demon against demon war!" in a moment Blake let out an angry kitten Hiss.

Weiss then whispered to herself, "So cute!" Weiss scroll then rang to see it was her father and she hit ignore, "My family won't leave me alone! They want me back in atlas! I'm not leaving my friends or you!"

Blake smiled but then Sun and Neptune showed up and said "Ladies!"

Weiss and Blake crossed their arms and rolled their eyes, "can't take a hint can you boys"

Sun then looked at Blake then said, "you know the dance is coming up..." before he could Finish Blake said, "No!"

Neptune was about to say something to Weiss but she said, "Can you just leave us alone please?"

Sun then asked, "Why we just want you ladies on your arms?"

Blake and Weiss then looked at each other and all the people in the library watching. Both Girls then cleared their they were about to say something but instead they end up kissing each other making everyone around gasp.

Sun's jaw dropped as Neptune held his bleeding nose.

Blake and Weiss then broke apart and held hands and said, "that's why!" People where gasping and talking about it!

Sun was stuttering saying "But she's a Schnee and you're a…" Before sun could finish that Blake removed her bow showing her ears making people gasp more.

Blake held Weiss hand tighter and said, "We know but..." Weiss smiled and snuggled Blake's arm and finished with, "But we're proud of who we are and the love we share."

Velvet blinked in shock having seen it, "a Schnee dating a faunus?"

Roman was returning a book as he clapped and said, "I'm so happy you both came out publicly, after all it's best to be happy while we can in this world." He then adjusted his hat.

Ozpin then came in and waved the students off with his cane as he said, "all right now they have all the same rights as any other couple now move it along. Come on move along!"

Velvet looked back at Weiss and Blake, then asked, "I think something else is being kept secret within team Rwby!"

Ozpin then smiled and said, "Roman Blake I need you in my office, with Pyrrha and Jaune within one hour." He then left.

Blake then asked, "I think I know what this is about." She then kissed Weiss's check and left the library with Roman.

Moments later in Ozpin's office.

The four gathered people were sitting down as Ozpin took a sip of coffee.

Jaune crossed his arms, "What's the deal Solomon?"

Ozpin smiled, "there's the devilman I know and love, as the rightful leader of devilman corp. Ok now I'll make it simple! I was walking to my bed room last night when I was attacked only the thing's head survived!"

In a moment the white haired man through down on to his desk an atlas robotic solider head that had an organic human eye in its face along with a flesh covered horn in the middle of its forehead.

The thing also had a monstrous robotic jaw which was frozen in a scream., The members of devilman corp looked at it in shock.

Ozpin then continued, "the demons have started merging with objects again, is a clear fact of the matter, But it's Atlas tech. Now I was easily able to kill this, well let's call it a cyber demon in a moment by knocking it's head off with my cane."

Roman then clapped, "but as it's Atlas your scared Ironwood had a hand in making this thing to try and improve his tin toys."

Ozpin nodded as he interlocked his fingers, "Yes, and it's a week till the dance I won't want any demons attacking students."

Pyrrha then raised her hand and asked, "Why are we even still having it I think our problem would call for not having a party."

Blake then looked at her, "Yes but world's ending if we don't supervise the end of days' party, they'll have one anyway with a lot more things which can remove reason form the brain letting demons in. All we can do is monitor it to make sure fewer people get body snatched."

Ozpin nodded and said, "yes now!" He then pointed at the window at a hovering airship, "ironwood is in there not on the ground with no contact Please hurry up and investigate."

All four then took on their monster forms.

Pyrrha then offered a hand to Blake, "you can't fly I'll happily carry you!"

Blake then jumped from her, "and burn my fur! Hell no!"

Roman then morphed his sword arm into tentacles and grab Blake with one, "I'll carry the cat!"

Moments later the members of Devilman corp had entered the Atlas Airship through a window Jaune had smashed.

The inside was a bloody mess, the ground covered in horrible dead and failed fusions between Ironwood's robotic soldiers and lesser demons.

Blake then stuck her tongue out, "this is pretty incriminating for Ironwood!"

Jaune looked around, "and through Amon I have the knowledge of what happened the last time someone tried this shit, it worked, and it took the last devilman and know cyborg super soldiers to kill the beast born form this!"

Pyrrha then walked along not even bottled by the blood touching her bare feet as she said, "then let's hope it didn't work, because I for one don't know where to find one cyborg let along nine."

Blake was walking on her feet even though it was clear she want to be on all fours right now, "So a mess."

Jaune walked his talons making a horrible sound on the blood covered metal, "Ironwood! Come on out man! We just want to beat the shit out of you for being a sicko!"

Then then spotted a lady demon with green skin and orange hair she looked perfectly human. She had on organic armor that looked like a coral bikini. She also had coral shoulder pads, high heel boats, and gauntlets.

Pyrrha drew her weapon about to attack but the demon froze and said, "Please don't hurt me!" in a voice they knew.

Pyrrha froze " Penny?"

Penny jumped for joy, "oh it's you guys in my state of shock I forgot who you guys where for a moment. But yes it's me punny. Ironwood want a demon under control so he put me in this tube and merged this coral demon thing into me!"

Jaune then said, "Think as you had a soul which was pure you would become a cyborg devilman!"

Penny nodded happily, "yeah at first it was fun because my new demon half made me a cyborg even when I wasn't in devilman form so I was finally a real girl. Then Ironwood got freaky with the tube thing!"

Roman then said, "well, congregations on being organic Penny but here is Ironwood what he is doing is just asking for trouble and he must be stopped."

Penny then looked down sadly, "sadly one of the things he made killed him then all the other things he made, but I spat acid in his face and got away before he could kill me!"

Blake and Pyrrha clapped for Penny and said, "why to go girl!" At that moment they heard a roar.

Around the corner came a strange demon that had the upper body and arms of an ape, massive bat wings, a lion head with a horn, lion head clearly having a large burn scare on it, it's lower body was fur covered hooved feet finally it had a scale covered tail that had a robotic snake head on it!

In a moment it opened its mouth and fired off laser Making the members of Devilman corp move out the way.

Jaune then said" there isn't enough room for a fight here!" Pyrrha through fireballs at it and said, "Tell that to it!"

Penny jumped and said, "I got an idea!" she then through up a massive amount of Acid on the floor were the demon's feet where making it fall out of the ship.

Penny then smiled as she whipped her mouth.

Jaune blinked and said, "That could work! More room outside for me Pyrrha and Roman to fight him!"

Pyrrha morphed her weapon to spear mode and held it as she covered in in fire, "then let's get killing already!" She then flew down through the whole to spotted the thing flowing towards beacon!

Pyrrha wrapped a flame rope around her spear and through it the weapon landing right in the demon's back and she pulled the rope pulling to her as she kicked it right in the face then pulled it back towards her!

The demon roared and removed the spear form his back and used the rope to pull Pyrrha to him where he punched her in the face knocking her back where Jaune Grabbed her.

Jaune then breathed Fire at the thing covering it in Flames, the demon walked through the flames it's skin burned off to reveal metal under it.

Jaune looked at it, "ok not as good as the last monster born form this shit!"

In a moment a lightning bolt hit it in the back and Jaune spotted Roman firing lightning bolts rapidly.

Pyrrha held her head and gave Jaune a kiss on the check as she flew out of his arms and said, "My hero!"

Jaune then flew down at the demon for a moment take on his giant form as he made his arm spikes in to blakes, in a moment two giant blades slashed the demon in to four parts, and Jaune returned too normal.

Jaune then spotted the airship going down and grabbed it with one hand and held his other hand over the acid hole and shock it making Penny and Blake fall out into his hand.

Jaune then set the ship down gentle on the ground and said, "ok come on let's get out of here!

Pyrrha then flow by and picked up Penny "well, Penny you're a devilman know so welcome to devilman corp."

Jaune then returned to normal height and held on to Blake as he flew elsewhere, "ok we got lucky that the demon half of that cyborg wasn't all that strong form the start."

Meanwhile.

Salem was talking to Tyrian, "Tyrian thanks to my daughter's mess up we lost the fall maiden powers, I want you to go after the spring maiden Raven Branwen."

Tyrian then said, "I've been looking for her, she knows she's being hunted by us and has been on the run outside the kingdoms for years."

Salem giggled, "she rans because she doesn't want anyone to know she has family, a child who she loved enough to leave thinking we would find out about her and use said child to get to her. If you want Raven go after her daughter yang!"

Tyrian then asked, "Master how did you figure this out?"

Salem then said, "simple she always went back to vale, in one area using her portal semblance, but now the area she visits has changed and the change started when Yang went to beacon. Then I got a hold of this!"

Shows a picture of raven without his mask to Tyrian, "her brother Qrow dropped it without knowing it!" she then handed him a picture of Yang, "and here is her daughter yang the only difference between them as Yang got her daddy's hair color."

Tyrian poked the picture of Yang, "No wonder she wears a mask, it would only take five seconds to put it together that she and Yang are related."

Salem smiled, "and the best part is it's Fall. The Spring maiden powers are only at half strength this time a year."

Tyrian then said, "Yeah I know the maiden's power doubles in their respective seasons and is cut in half when it's the opposite season. It's the reason why we have to hold off on the fall maiden hunt!"

Tyrian then left as Salem smiled widely.

Salem giggled happily, "perfect either a maiden will die while her child watches, or a mother will watch her child die, either way I win!"

To be continued.


	15. the Original Grimm! Raven says Goodbye!

Yang was walking through the halls of Beacon all alone when someone jumped out laughing insanely.

This man was Tyrian he punched Yang in the gut knocking her out, "My knock out touch semblance makings killing so easy for me! But can't kill blondie yet she be bait!"

When yang awoke she was in the woods hanging in the air by a rope over a spike pit making her scream, "WHAT THE!"

Tyrian then walked up and said, "good your awake now don't try to break the rope you'll fall to your death by impalement. Now here is what is going to happen you're going to scream, your mother the spring maiden who's been on the run to try and avoid this form happen will show. It's fall so her power will be cut in half, allowing me to rip her head off and month it on my wall!"

Yang's eyes were wide and her face was pale, "MY MOTHER IS A MAIDEN!?"

Tyrian laughed insanely, "that's what I just said! No I knocked you out with my knock out touch! So this will make killing your half strength mother so easy! She will die, and you will watch. Perfect day for me!"

Yang's eyes were widened, "YOU SICK BASTARD!"

Tyrian laughed evilly, "I'm Satan's grandson! I would do this even if my mother Salem didn't tell me to do it! I also need to send a thank you card to this roman guy for killing my bitch of a sister Cinder."

Yang's eyes widen, "SAY WHAT!"

Tyrian laughed, "that's it scream! bitch scream! Draw mommy maiden in so I can kill her!" he then popped claws out of his wrist gauds and licked them. "my Claws most taste blood!"

Yang was shivering, when she noticed a black and red portal.

Out of it Raven came she removed her mask and drew her blade red and covered in flames, "HOW DARE YOU!" she then charged only for Tyrian to block her flaming sword with his claws, "I know your moves now Raven!"

He then kicked her away making her sheave her sword and the dust barrel turned to ice she then drew her sword again this time it's blade was blue and giving off cold.

Raven slashed again hitting one of his wrist freezing it solid, only for the Claws to melt the ice as they burst into flames.

Tyrian then charged, "you use dust I use dust!"

Raven then jumped back and held out her hand her eyes glowing green as she made the trees around Tyrian move and grab him!

Tyrian then broke free easily with a flex of his muscles to shatter the wood. "Bitch please! It's fall and your spring your power is cut in half! You can't even use generic Maiden powers like hovering, and lighting! What makes you think your weakened plant control will save you!"

He then charged forcing Raven to switch to defense as she used her sword to block his claws, "HOW DARE YOU GET MY DAUGHTER INVOLVED INTO THIS!" Raven was crying.

Tyrian then laughed, "why? The little girl you left because my mom was hunting you and you know it! The girl you hide your face to protect so no one would put too and too together! Well you not even going to ask how we figured out she was your daughter?"

Raven then jumped back to avoid a slash of his claws as he said, "your brother dropped and old picture of you, and we put same pretty little face a and same pretty little face b together! If your brother wasn't such a drunken fool this won't have happened!"

Raven was in tears as she saw Yang crying and she held her hand out her eyes glowing green as trees moved to cover the spike pit! "Yang brake free! RUN!"

In a moment Yang growled as she activates her semblance making the Rope shatter and her fall on to the trees covering the spike pit! She the ncharged in rage and punched Tyrian in the face knocking him in to a tree, "I'M NOT LOSING YOU AGAIN MOM!"

Tyrian then got up and laughed his face was cracked from Yang's punch like it was make glass, "That was a good one Blondie got another one in you?"

Yang backed away and shivered, "PHRASING!" Tyrian then held out his hands as his human hands shattered to reveal the claws of beowolf. Tyrian then charge Making Raven jump out of the way and push Yang.

Raven then said, "YANG I AM YOUR MOTHER LISTEN TO ME AND GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

Yang then yelled back, "NO WAY!"

Tyrian then laughed as a death stalker tail popped out of his back and fired off what looked like Venom as he said, "Like mother like daughter!"

Yang then avoid the blast with her Mother as she asked, "WHAT THE FREAK ARE YOU!"

Tyrian then laughed, "unlike my siblings who Mama gave birth to, she made me in her lab! She calls me her master work, and Master mold for all of her grimm!" He then sprouted Nevermore wings, "I am the First Grimm! And I have a soul! So I'm double trouble for you!"

He then flow up and dived bombed down with his Claws, which Raven held back with her sword, Yang then went to charge in and punch him in the face only for the tail to knock her back!

Tyrian jumped back as Raven held her hand out and her eyes once more glow green and made a tree grab Yang and she said, "Sorry honey remember mama loves you!" the tree then through yang away from the battle making her scream!"

Tyrian laughed as his head shattered to reveal a Creep face as he laughed, "Sending baby away so she won't see you die! Very cute!"

The rest of Tyrian's body then shattered to reveal a torso similar to beowolf, and a four-legged lower body that looked like a griffon's.

Tyrian then charged and locked his claws with Raven's blade, her sword trying to freeze him but his claws were covered in fire protecting him. "You know you die today Raven!"

Raven then cried, "At least my daughter knows I love her!" she then put both hands on her sword and said, "At least I'll make sure to take the master mold of the grimm with me!"

Raven then gave one power slash as the Deathstalker tail hit her in the stomach.

Tyrian's upper body was cut clean of his lower body and he laughed, "Well Your dead! My Venom will kill you in an hour! I may be dead but so are you!" Tyrian then laughed insanely as he started to dissolve.

Raven held her stomach as she dropped her weapon and held her hand out opening a portal and walking through it as she said, "then I guess I better say good bye!"

Meanwhile Yang had just land and could see Beacon when she spotted a Portal and saw Raven walking out holding her stomach in pain.

Yang was in tears and ran to her but Raven stopped her, "It's No Use Yang! Tyrian's Venom is in my system, I'm all ready as good as dead!" Yang was crying, "No"

Raven put a hand to her face and said, "I know it's not fair! Yang I loved you and your father. I only want to keep you both safe, so when I heard about the maiden hunters I ran, hoping you would be safe, and no matter how much I want to I hoped we wouldn't never meet."

Yang was crying as her mom said, "because I knew if we meet face to face it would be a goodbye. Like now, Goodbye sweety take care of your little sister, watch over your dad, tell uncle Qrow I Don't' Blame him and remembers Mama Loves you."

Yang was crying as she held Raven, "It's not fair! It's not fair! I spent all this time looking for you! Dreaming of seeing you! This can't be how it ends!"

Raven then held Yang as she coughed, "Life isn't Fair Yang, when I found out I was pregnant I thought I would be able to spent the rest of my life with the man I loved watching my baby grow up, but that didn't happen, but always remember Yang Mama loves you, and a peace of me will always be with you!"

Raven's eyes then closed and the spring maiden powers left her body and became a ball of Green light that flow into Yang knocking her out.

Yang looked at her Aura as it turned Green as the maiden powers, Yang was in tears as she saw her Mother's lifeless body fall over. In a moment her Semblance activate this time Green flames where burning around her, one of her eyes was red and the other Green glowing with the maiden powers.

Yang then held her head and screamed as tears fell from her eyes, "IT'S NOT FAIR!"

Later on Yang was in team rwby's dorm room, crying face down into her pillow

When In walked Roman, "Yang Red asked me to speak with you, as I know how painful it is to lose a mother before one's own eyes."

Yang then looked at him, "you didn't spend your whole life looking for yours!"

Roman then said, "No she was taken from me my racist, and I spent years looking for them, in hopes of finding my mother to learn she died. I didn't spend my whole life looking for her, but I still made it my mission to find the mother evil took form me!"

Yang whipped her tears, "ok, so?"

Roman then said, "She died before I could find her! I didn't even get to say goodbye, At least you where there in your mother's final moments, and the maiden powers are yours now, A little piece of your mom is still with you, watching over you making you stronger."

Yang whipped her tears and said, "what's your point?"

Roman then said, "do what I did, get revenge on those who took her form you! Instead of laying here crying, get up master your new powers grow stronger and take the fight to Salem the daughter of Salem the master mind behind hind this."

Yang looked at her hand and saw it glow green for a moment before she made a fist and looked too Roman, "as much as I hate to agree with you, and I mean I hate it more than Blake, hates dogs, your right! Salem I'm going for your ass!"

Meanwhile

Salem had watched and left, "Tyrian, you disappointment! You died, we're supposed to focus on killing Yang first then Raven so the maiden powers would have gone to someone random bitch, who would have had no idea the power they were handed, so I would have one less pain in my asss!"

Salem then left, "well I still have my grimm, No point being disappoint in the proto-type dying."

Elsewhere in beacon.

Weiss and Blake were walking hand in hand talking. Weiss then said, "I hope Yang is going to be ok I mean she's saw her mom die in front of her."

Blake then said, "I'm sure she'll focus her rage and hate on the right target and be more motivate than ever to kick ass."

Weiss then saw a new Atlas ship docked and land out of the corner of her eyes this one with the Schnee name on it and Weiss jumped into Blake's arms, "NO NO NO!"

She then heard a voice behind her it was female and it said, "Faunus get your dirty animal hands off my younger sister!"

Blake then turned growling to see Winter. Weiss then breath a sign of relief, "oh thank all that his good! It's just my big sister! This I can handle! "she then jumped out and said, "Winter please reframe form calling Blake an animal dirty or otherwise!"

Winter crossed her arms, "I care not about your Faunus teammate you have thanks to what I most believe is Ozpin trying to be funny! You are coming back to Atlas with me! This moment young lady!"

Weiss then growled and said, "So is not just my teammate Winter! Blake is my girlfriend!"

Winter then jumped back in shock! "SAY WHAT NOWW!?"

Weiss then grabbed Blakes face and said "this!" she then kissed Blake! Blake had her hands up to show Winter they weren't touching anything.

Winter was in rage, "HOW COULD YOU DIRTY OUR FAMILY NAME BY BEING IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH AN ANIMAL!"

Blake was growling about to strike but Weiss hand Blake her earrings and said, "Blake hold my ear ringers I'm about to kick my sisters ass."

Weiss then attacked and Winter screamed in pain!

Blake looked at the ear rings and said, "My girlfriend is beating up her racist big sister for me! So Romantic!"

A few hours later Winter was sitting at a table with Weiss and Blake. Winter had an arm in a sling a neck brace and bandages covering her left eye and ear.

Winter was shaking as her little sister growled at her, "first let me say sorry for the animal comments they were out of line and I won't do it again!"

Weiss then pulled out her weapon "and?"

Winter was shaking, "and I promise to be respectful, and let Weiss in form Father of this herself when she is ready."

Blake then said, "and?"

Winter was pale, "and I promise to pay for your next date night. We good?"

Weiss then said, "for now! But remember next time you say something that racist or disrespect my Blake, I won' be so nice!"

Blake then fanned herself, "Weiss dear I've never been more attracted to you!" Weiss and Blake then kissed, Weiss then broke the kiss and said, "good thing the dance is tomorrow night!"

Winter then got up and left looking uncomfortable, taking a moment to look back before leaving.

Elsewhere.

Jaune and Pyrrha where on top of beacon talking.

Pyrrha then said, "so Salem as more kids, how many Satan grandkids are we going to have to kill to end this?"

Jaune then said, "all of than their mother." He then took Pyrrha's hand and said, "But I'm sure we'll face it together."

Pyrrha rest her head on his chest, "Let's just hope demons don't crash the dance!" her eyes then burned with fire, "Because I really want one night where I don't have to kill assholes with fire!"

Jaune growled, " Pyrrha I've never felt closer to you!"

To be continued.


	16. The festival is about to begin!

It was the day of the dance, and Jaune and Pyrrha were out on a balcony. Jaune adjusted his suit tie, "Happy the school trying to take students minds of demons Pyrrha."

Pyrrha rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "to think before I came here I thought the biggest threat to humanity was the grimm, Now I know the truth, the Grimm are just a big fat ass joke."

Jaune growled, "have I told you I like this new fire in you dear."

Pyrrha giggled and said, "Why you silver tongued devil."

Jaune laughed as he said, "Real funny honey."

Pyrrha giggled and said, "Well if I'm honey then the music this dance plays is groovy!" Jaune laughed at it.

Jaune smiled and clapped, "Funny I think we're the only couple here who is really smiling and having a good time."

Pyrrha blinked, "what about Weiss and Blake?"

Jaune then said, "Not here, Blake said she had her own surprise plans for Weiss tonight, in their dorm."

Pyrrha covered her mouth and blushed, "Oh my! What about Ruby and Roman?"

Jaune crossed his arms, "Really a teacher taking a student to the dance? Do you see where that would look bad?"

Pyrrha looked away, "I forgot about that. Well I guess that means we'll win cutest couple as we're the only ones really smiling."

Jaune then tipped her and kissed her as he said, "I guess so."

Unknown to them someone was watching. Coco was hiding and watching them, "How can they be so dam calm? Something fish is going on with teams Jnpr and rwby! Something really fishy!"

Velvet then walked up to her and said, "tell me about it! I swear I've seen Yang and ruby's eyes glow when they are mad! Fox will conform this to me!"

Coco then looked back as Jaune and Pyrrha laughed about something, "what are they laughing about?"

Velvet's bunny ear's twitched, "the Grimm. What the hell? How can they be laughing about Grimm, how much guts do you have to have to do that?"

Coco then looked away, "I have no idea! But I don't think it's about guts!" she then Velvet then left.

Jaune then whispered to Pyrrha, "looks like our grimm jokes scared them off."

Pyrrha then smirked, "good now how about we take a page out of Weiss and Blake's book and blow this place and head back to our dorm?"

Jaune smiled, "I didn't know you could be that bolt!" Pyrrha then took his hand, "what can I say this devilwoman has fire in here!" they then walked out of the dance, hand in hand.

Meanwhile in the now burning remains of Junior's club.

Roman was in his monster form, with Ruby who was dressed up in a prom dress.

Ruby shouldered her scythe, "Well another date crashed by demons!" She then slashed an already dead demon in half in rage.

Roman fanned himself, "I do like this venomous side of you Red, But sadly so!" He then walked over to someone shaking behind the bar. He spotted the man was junior Roman rolled his eyes all of them, "Now Junior I want you to remain calm and do not force my hand"

Roman then grabbed him by the throat, "I heard you were dealing with two people form out of the Vale, two people who talked about finishing what their sister started is this true!"

Junior nodded, "yes but I don't know their names and they had on mask I don't know anything I swear!"

Roman then dropped him and said, "Then thanks for nothing ass. Well I guess I best be getting red home, oh and one more thing you don't breathe a word of anything you saw here to anyone!" his chest eye opened into a mouth and roared.

Junior nodded and hid shaking.

Roman then rejoined Ruby. Ruby looked to him and smiled, "thanks for getting my sister out of her depression."

Roman looked at her, "It's nothing I'll do anything for you!"

Ruby blushed and said, "that's romantic even though I know It's true because I'm your better half!"

Roman laughed, "well it's a week till the Vytal festival, I think it's not going to be what you were hoping for Red."

Ruby shouldered her scythe as she kicked off her high heels and said, "How the hell does Weiss move around in this all the time! And second Yeah I pretty much think I'll be the last one, I don't know what's worst Knowing Armageddon is around the corner or the fact Winter brought more robot soldiers."

Roman shrugged "didn't Atlas learn from ironwood that they can't do shit! I mean insanity is defined as doing the same action over and over and expecting a different result."

Ruby then said, "So your saying who ordered the more robots is insane, the King of that kingdom order it so, an insane human king…. I think Atlas already being run by demons."

Roman then smirked, "who's knows, maybe he is so batty they don't need a demon to crawl inside his soul and wear his skin as a puppet to get him to do what they want."

Ruby began to shake and shiver, "Well that's a creepy mental image! Make's my skin crawl!" She then grabbed Roman's hand and walked out with him.

A few days later Ruby was at her mother's grave. "Hi mom I know I haven't visited lately but I lot happened. I found out about demons, I found out I was a wiccan and learned how to use my powers a bit. Yang found and lost her mom becoming the new spring maiden. Dad sent over Zwei, So that's nice"

Ruby then took a breath and rubbed her arm, "I'm my team's leader it's called team Rwby so that's kind of confusing. And I have a boyfriend now, he's older and kind of a teacher at beacon, not that there related!"

Ruby was red, "We kind of met when he was a criminal! No that sounds worst! Mom just trust me he's a good guy, even if he is some form of demonic creature, and I made him sound worst again! Oh wait Uncle Qrow hasn't had a drink in two weeks!"

Ruby then looked at the grave, "Now the festival is starting and we right around the corner form world's end so I'm going to go mom love you, and trust me Roman isn't as bad as I made him out to be!"

Ruby then turned to run leaving behind silver flower petals.

Meanwhile at some bar Watts and Hazel were meeting.

Hazel put a device on the table, "I have the device to control the computer device!"

Watts then said, "yes but Penny is no longer a Machine so we can't use her death as a trigger for the plan."

Hazel rolled his eyes, "and you gloat about being the smart one because you're a doctor! We don't need a death anymore just a transformation! Something to make one of the many Devilmen in this festival transform there's the mass panic then we trigger the virus to make it look like atlas is working with demons to destroy vale!"

Watts crossed his arms, "and how do you go about forcing a devilman to transform?"

Hazel then took a drink and said, "You're the doctor you figure it the hell out!"

Watts growled in anger, "Why did mom make me work with you!"

Hazel then took another drink and said, "because our other two siblings are death! Now get to making a transformation forcing whatever so we can do this thing trigger the worlds end and make mom proud of us!"

Watts then got up and said, "Get me a little piece of a devilman for study then!" Watts then left.

Hazel got up and went the other way, "Fine then That'll be easy. I'll show Mr. I'm a doctor I'm better than his smartass!" He then pulled out a pair of scissors, "I'll just sneak up on one of them and cut off a little piece of hair!"

Hazel vanished from sight slowly so only his Toothy grin could be seen, "I'll be easy with my semblance!" the grin then vanished!

Later on that day Pyrrha was walking on the festival grounds with Jaune went neither notice a little piece of Pyrrha's pony tail coming off then vanishing.

Later on Hazel meet Watt's back at the bar and handed him the bottled hair, "you're lucky it's only the opening and the battles don't' start till tomorrow or else getting this would have been hard with all those brats on their guard!"

Watts took it and said, "I'm impressed for once!" He then got up and left.

Hazel growled as he said, "Not even a thank you! Some Brother you are!" He then got up and left through the other door.

To be continued.


	17. Vytal festival part one!

The Vytal festival was in full swing as the first round of the tournament was happening.

In the commutator's box Roman, and professor Oobleck were commenting on the fight that was between Team JNPR and some random team.

Down blow Pyrrha held her weapon in Gun mode and fired form it a Fireball at one member of the enemy team knocking them out of the ring, which was pure mountains.

Oobleck then said, "I will never understand Pyrrha's new over dependence on fire dust!"

Roman blinked, "really are you forgetting who her boyfriend is!" Down below Jaune breathed fire point blank on one of the enemy's making their aura drop so low they were out.

Oobleck took a sip of coffee, "Right, the pyromaniac."

Down below Nora hit another opponent out of the ring, "Ok Ren Just you and yours!"

Ren then vanished and reappeared behind the last member of the team and fired rapidly making his Aura drop too low for him to continue.

Oobleck then said, "ok Team JNPR wins and," He then checked his watch, "it only took them three minutes! New record!"

Roman laughed, "was there any doubt that the beacon team would win?"

Down in the Ring Pyrrha jumped into Jaune's arms and kissed him right on Camera.

Oobleck then adjusted his tie, "oh to be young and in love again.'

Roman then rolled his eyes, "Don't you think you're a little Young to be saying that?"

Oobleck shrugged, "and now for a brake before the next beacon team's battle, Rwby vs Team SSSN."

Roman rolled his eyes, "Sun vs gem, I'm going to go with the shiny stone on this one!"

Oobleck laughed, "why to show spirit for your school!"

A little while later.

Team JNPR were at a stand having launch with Team RWBY.

Nora then said, "I'm serious in the double round it needs to be Jaune and Pyrrha!"

Pyrrha laughed, "Nora that would be unfair! We want to give the other teams a chance!"

Jaune then nodded, "That's why as captain double round will be you and Ren!"

Ren then said, "or how about one of us and one of you guys!"

Jaune then said, "it's settled you're going to the double rounds deal with it!"

Blake was eating as she said, "Now on a subject chance how come me and Weiss can't get away from Neptune and Sun? I mean the Sea monkey duo keep running in to us! I mean we're not interested!"

Weiss then said, "I know so how about this after we win you and me kiss on camera so all of Remnant can see our love?"

Ruby blinked, "that would be an epic way to come out to your dad Weiss I mean after all he would be watching."

Blake then rubbed her chin, "and my parents too. It's a deal honey!" she then grabbed Weiss hand making the Schnee blush.

Yang then rolled her eyes and sad, "I am forever the third wheel, it Doesn't matter which members of my team I yang out with."

Everyone rolled their eyes at the pun, but Weiss said, "how do you think I feel, I'm the only one who hasn't picked up a power up on this team."

Blake then with plied, "and I'm just the token noun human teammate!"

Ruby then said, "Try being the youngest on the team!"

Jaune rolled his eyes and said, "I think we're getting off topic on the tournament here!"

Yang then looked to a clock, "and besides our match is about to start! Let's go girls!"

Later on in the ring Teams rwby and SSSN arrived.

Neptune then shoot a flirty grin and said, "ladies!"

In the box Roman growled, "If there is one thing I hate it's a player!"

Oobleck then hit the start button and said, "Agreed!" the field then came out water and forest!

The water side appeared on Team SSSN's side and in a moment Neptune was over by Team Rwby as the battle started!

Weiss swung her sword at Neptune who used his weapon in spear mode to clash blades, "come on give me a chance I promise I'm better than the black cat!"

In a moment Weiss growled as she set her weapon to fire dust and summoned a flaming Copy of the giant armor full body who swung his blade launching a fireball at Neptune who turned to run.

In the commenters box Roman said, "Soon to be served Roosted play boy!"

Ruby was crossing blades with Sage as she said, "you don't talk much! That's Cool!" she then Ran off leaving behind silver rose petals as she ran around him quickly making a vortex that lift him up and threw him out of the ring!

Ruby then stopped and held her head as she fell over, "so Dizzy!" on the score board Sage was marked as out, and Ruby's aura dropped by one fourth

Oobleck then said, "Well that was creative, to say the least!"

Blake was currently on a ship wreck that was on the beach side of the ring, using her swords to hold off fire form Sun's Gunchucks which he was using as Nunchuck but whenever the trigger was in his hand he would fire.

Blake was easily able to block the strikes of the chucks and use her blades to block the fire, "Why don't you can Neptune take a hint already?"

Sun then said, "because don't you think you would look better with me?

Blake then put her hands on her hips, "Why because we're both Faunus?" Sun then stuttered for a moment frozen and Blake went in and head-butted him, Knocking the Monkey off the ship and into the water.

Blake rubbed her forehead and said, "That's what I thought!"

Before Sun could get up Weiss took a moment to switch her weapon to lighting Dust and stock it in the water Shocking sun making his Aura drop too low to continue.

Roman then said, "Well now that was shocking!"

Oobleck then laughed, "Well said Roman! Well said!"

Blake was currently fighting scarlet who was holding off her punches with his sword.

Scarlet then fired with his pistol and blast a small hole in the lift side of Yang's hair! Yang then screamed as her semblance triggered her body was covered in emerald flames as she said, "DON'T TOUCH A MAIDEN'S HAIR!"

With one punch Scarlet was knocked out of the Ring into the area wall where his aura dropped too low to continue!"

Oobleck then said, "that hurt! And it was a double knock out! He's out by ring out, and having to little aura to continue!"

Neptune was still trying to avoid the giant armor's fireballs and sword, when Weiss appeared behind him and kicked him right between the legs Making him fall over in pain, and his aura dropped too low to continue.

Roman looked away and said, "OUCH! Well I guess team Rwby wins!"

Blake then ran to Weiss and the two of them kissed right in the middle of the wing on Camera for all of Remnant to see!

All over remnant people were gasping, But the biggest reaction were coming from two place.

In Atlas in the office of the Schnee Dust company Jacques slammed his fist into his desk, "No daughter of mine will be in a relationship with a dirty Animal!" he then hit a button and said, "cancel all my appointments! I'm leaving!"

In Menagerie.

On a ship a couple, with black hair and golden eyes were watching and gasping, the woman with cat ears who looked like an older Blake gasped, while her Husband just growled in rage.

Back in Vale.

Oobleck said, "well this is going down in the history books, I mean what away to come out to the world?"

Roman then said, "Big time, Schnee and a Faunus Times truly are changing!"

Team Rwby then left the ring Blake hand and hand with Weiss.

Blake then looked to Weiss, "you know Your dad is going to try and kill me right?"

Weiss grabbed her arm, "I'm sure we can handle anything we can through at us, after all worst come to worst you just have to go all devil on his ass! If you do have to go devil on him could you maybe rip off his mustache?"

Blake smiles, "I'll happily frame it for you!" Weiss then smiles.

Yang then once more said, "What about your parents Blake?"

Blake blinked and said, "My mom probably will be cool, as for dad I don't know."

Ruby smiled and said, "Don't worry about your dad's we got your back, as does JNPR!"

Weiss and Blake smiles and kissed again.

Later on after the first double match, Ruby came out to talk to Penny.

Penny waved, "Hi Ruby!"

Ruby smiles, "So how is being a real girl thanks to your devilish upgrade?"

Penny smiles happily," Loving it!" she then looked to her team mate for the double round " but I can't stop looking at Ciel"

Ruby blinked, "is she like your friend?"

Penny crossed her arms, "she's like Blake if Blake was forced to spent time with you."

Ruby then crossed her arms, "So Weiss?"

Penny then nodded, "correct but I can't help but feel attracted to her, think I have a chance?"

Ruby just stuttered and shrugged, "I don't know!"

Penny smiles, "that's ok I hope we don't have to fight each other!"

Ruby nodded, "don't worry Blake and Weiss are our doubles pair."

Meanwhile watching form, the shadows hazel who said, "Just need to wait till the single rounds!"

To be continued.


	18. Blake meets the in laws!

Up in the stands Pyrrha and Jaune were alone talking as match was about to start.

Pyrrha lend against the hand railing, "I have a bad feeling about this Jaune, I mean last night gathering and uniting the devilmen of vale went well, but still."

Jaune then said, "that's because devilman corp no matter how large as ever prevented Armageddon from starting. The world will end! Then the battle for the remains will start, the only thing we can change is the outcome."

Pyrrha rolled her eyes and said, "and you said the world is doomed without any emotions."

Jaune then looked at her, "the memories of thousands of past devilman haunt my dreams not one stopped it. That's just how it is Pyrrha the kingdoms will fall. The only thing we can hope for is what's left of humanity isn't solely devilmen."

Pyrrha sighed, "Jaune dear I love you, but you can be a real downer some time."

Jaune smirked, "No I'm a realist Pyrrha, I have hope we will win the final battle as Satan is already dead."

Down in the ring Weiss and Blake were standing before Neon Katt, and Flynt coal

Flynt held his trumpet and growled, "You know Schnee My dad use to own his own dust shop till your pops ran him out of business and left him penniless!"

Weiss then crossed her arms, "then we have something in common we both hate my dad's guts!"

Flynt laughed, "A Schnee who cracks jokes, ever thought I would see the day."

Neon Katt then looked at Blake, "Let me tell you something cat, to cat! How could you betray your Race like this! I mean banging a Schnee! What is wrong with you!?"

The arena then came up lava for Weiss and Blakes side, and City ruins for Flynt and Coal!

The Fight started Flynt blow his trumpet send out a musical shock wave that knocked Weiss Back,

Neon Katt then charged at Blake on her skates, spinning her glowstick Nunchucks, Blake just jumped out of the way leaving a trail of clone, to confuse her, "Who I date is my business!"

Neon Katt cracked her Nunchuck making them glow as her swings now froze the clones she hit in ice, "Not when it betrays your race!"

Blake growled her eyes glowing as she drew her blades and with one quick slash cut the chain of Neon's Nunchuck leaving her holding two sticks, as she got close to Katt and whispered, "despite my ears I am no Faunus!"

Blake then kicked Katt in the stomach sending her in to a building.

Flynt then made three copies of himself and they blow their horn knocking Black and her clones into a lava rock!

And it looked some lava was about to flow right on Blake who looked to have been stunned.

Weiss panicked and quickly stabbed her weapon in to the ground to Freeze the Lava flows in to rock, as she said, "Don't worry Blake I got you!"

Blake then got up and saw a frozen lava flow a few inches form her head, "That probably would have been bad!"

Flynt's trumpets then flow Fire at Weiss making her jumped out of the way trying to avoid it as he said, "You had a chance to hit me! And you through it away to save your teammate?"

Weiss stabbed her weapon into the ground making an ice wall around her, "she is my girlfriend and I love her!"

Flynt blinked, "I thought you just did that to piss off daddy! Well, I'll be, A Schnee who has honor, I can dig it!"

Neon Katt then rolled back out at Blake who was back to making clones to avoid, "What are you?"

Blake then put away her weapon and as Katt rolled at super human speeds she grabbed the other cat by the neck and held her up and whispered, "Look up the old word devil or demon, and see what you get!" Blake then through Neon out of the ring.

Oobleck then said, "well now we have our first out by Ring out!"

Roman then comment, "and it ends our literal cat fight!" Oobleck then laughed, uncontrollably.

The Flynts targeted Blake but were unable to hit her thanks to the clone, one even said, "Hold still or at least quit it with the nothing but air copies!"

Blake and all her copies then said, "I would say bite me but Weiss would probably get jealous!"

All four Flynt stopped, and said the same thing, "Say what now?"

Weiss was red as she changed her weapon to fire and fired off flames on the Flynt and said, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT IN PUBLIC LESS ALONG ON LIVE TV!"

When the fire died down there was only one Flynt who coughed up smoke, and as his aura level dropped be level the minimum level signaling he was out he asked, "Ouch!" he then fainted

Oobleck then said, "And the winners are Weiss and Blake of team Rwby!"

With that Blake and Weiss kissed then left the ring hand in hand.

Roman then said, "Let's all give the young couple a hand, They'll be needing it."

Pyrrha smirked, "well Saw that coming."

Jaune smirked too and put an arm around her, "That's devilman pride Pyrrha."

Pyrrha then kissed Jaune, "So which one do you think is going to the single's round? I would like to know who I'll be facing."

Jaune smirked, "probably Blake!"

Meanwhile as Blake and Weiss walked on to the festival grounds A young boy with snow white hear dressed in dark pants a white shirt blue fest with a tie hugged Weiss and said, "Big sister!"

Weiss Gasped, "whitely! If you're hear then that means!"

At that moment Jacques Schnee walked up and said, "WEISS! How Do you sleep with this dishonor to our family name!"

Weiss then said, "I sleep with my head between my girlfriend's breasts!"

Blake then looked at her, "and you got mad at me for the biting line!" She then held her hands up.

Jacques then growled, "Your leaving this animal and returning home this moment! Allowing you here was a mistake!"

Weiss drew her weapon and said, "Big talk form a powerless man! Dad you're not a Schnee by birth! You took mom's last name! you don't have glyphs! You aren't a trained fighter What makes you think you can force me to do anything!"

Jacques snapped his fingers making robotic soldiers show up.

Weiss then stabbed the ground as she made a glyph making spoke pop out of the ground impaling the robots and she asked, "that all you had?"

Jacques then growled, "Fine I disown you as my daughter! How could you ruin our name like this!?"

Blake crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "Ruined? Have you check the facts yet? No wait let me put it a better way have you check the stocks yet?"

Whitely then checked his scroll and his eyes widen and he showed his dad, "she's right Dad!"

Jacques took the scroll and looked, "the company's stocks have gone up! How?"

Weiss then point to Blake, "because me and my girlfriend end the all Schnee hate Faunus thing!"

Jacques then turned and said, "Fine your reowned Weiss, I'll deal with it for the company but I never want that animal in our home!" he then left and said, "Come along Whitely!"

Whitely then said, "but that I want to stay with my sisters."

Jacques then said, "Fine you can leave with Winter Whatever!" He then left.

Weiss then said, "did this really just happen? Did he really just be bought out of disowning me? And bought out of taking me away from my girlfriend?"

Blake then said, "He's a greedy raciest bastard! And he's clearly more Greedy then raciest." She then took Weiss hand, "Now will you be a dear and introduce me to your little brother."

Meanwhile in the Festival stadium

Hazel was moving around invisible till he crawled into an air shaft and appeared as he pulled out a device that held gas and set it inside the vent by the main fan, "there now when the next round starts we can release the transformation gas and start the worlds end.

Hazel then turned invisible again and left unseen no one the wiser as he muttered, "Mom is probably going to give watts all the credit because he made the gas, well I'm the one doing all the work here!"

To be continued.


	19. The End Being!

Down in the area the second to last match of the festival was starting.

Pyrrha vs penny the winner would go on to fight Blake in the finals.

Penny smiles as she summoned out her swords and said, "Let's have a nice fight Miss Pyrrha!" Her blade's then lunged at Pyrrha who just pushed them away with her control over metal.

Penny then switched them to laser mode and fired at her Pyrrha then held up her shield and morphed her sword into gun mode!

Whole running for cover She shoot off a fireball. Penny quickly slammed her weapons into the ground sending herself up avoiding the fireball. Penny quickly barrel rolled out of the way.

Watching from the ground in one of vale's bars was Watts and hazel.

Hazel looked to watts and said, "Brother now! Set off the gas!"

Watts then pulled out a small device and hit it making green gas fill the Area and come down form it into beacon, into vale, making demons and devilman take on their monster forms.

Penny and Pyrrha took on their demon forms on tv.

In the bar Watts and Hazel's eyes glow red as they clapped and merged in to a strange demon that had no skin two upside down heads a large pot belly standing twice as tall as a man. It had for arms the palms of its hands had mouths as did its stomach!

All it's mouths roared as it attacked screaming humans.

In the Area stands Nora looked to Jaune in devilman form and said, "three two one!" At that point a riot started.

Jaune then said, "Well I knew Armageddon was coming but now that it's here don't know how I should feel!"

In the announcer's box, Oobleck looked too Roman, "All the teachers knew about demons and devilman, but Roman your monster form is scary as hell!"

Roman then said, "I know! Don't' remind me! Now come on its join in and live or stand still and die!"

Oobleck then grabbed his thermos and said, "all right! I'm ready to burn things!"

In Ozpin's office Ozpin fell over in pain as he started to take on his own devilman form.

His lower body became four legged like a horse, with a lizard like tail that had a fish like fin tip, the back four legs where covered in green scales and ending in claws.

His torso was covered in bone that was a large skull complete with big blue eyes, his right arm was ape like and covered in pink hair, his left arm blue scaled and webbed tipped in laws, his head was looked like a tigers and ozpin's roared as wings grow form the sides of his lower body.

The left wing was white feathered and angelic, the left large demonic and bat like he then roared as his change into his devilman form stopped.

He held his sides, "I had forgotten how painful transforming was!" Alone Demon then lunged in to his office and he used his tail to knock it's head off killing it, "Well now of all the times for the end of the world to start it had to be now."

Ozpin then charged out his window landing on the ground as he said, "I'll just have to run till I remember how to fly! It's been so long I can't even remember most of what I can do!"

Back on the ring Pyrrha held her head and notice Penny's hand on the ground and she gasped, "Penny I'm sorry!"

Penny was looking at her missing right hand, "this is why we don't hold weapons or fight mid transformation! Don't worry!" a claw that looked like steel clipper took her hands place, "All better!"

Pyrrha then looked around at a mass of human bodies, "this is still live isn't it!?"

Penny then said, "most likely hi dad!" she then waved. Pyrrha then grabbed Penny and ran off.

In the Stadium around the place Blake was running around avoiding attacks form Demons as she yelled, "Weiss?"

Weiss then walked out with a shaking Whitely holding on to her and said, "yeah I'm here! My little devil cat." her weapon was covered in blood

Blake blushed and said, "at least my little ice queen is ok!"

Whitely then screamed, "HOW ABOUT EXPLAINING WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

Blake then turned around and ripped the heart out of a charging demon, "that won't be so easy! Let's survive then explain!"

Whitely then fainted and Weiss through him over her shoulder, "Come on! Let's get a move on!"

Elsewhere Ruby and Yang were fighting a group of demons who were backed by some nevermores

Yang used her weapons new blades with her maiden power boosted semblance to cut through the demons and Grimm like they were nothing. "didn't this use to be hard!"

Ruby span around her eyes glowing as she slashed through the hordes "I know right?"

The remaining Grimm and demons began to merged together into one large nightmarish mix and mark of parts thousands of heads millions of eyes, hundreds of twisted limbs where on this strange demonic grimm blob of corrupted flesh.

Ruby looked at it and stuck her tongue out and said, "THAT IS NASTY!" the blob then inched towards ruby making her back away, "You stay back you twisted ball of nasty!"

Yang fired off shoots at it but it didn't react to them! "What is this?!"

At that point a massive amount of rapid fire shoots where fired at it revealing Coco, and Velvet who was using a copy of Coco's weapon to fire on it!

Behind them was the rest of Team Cfvy and behind them Jnpr.

Jaune took on his giant form and with one slash of his forearm blades cut the blob in half killing it making Blood flood the ground as Jaune returned to normal size. "What a mess." His arm blade then became a spike once more!

Coco adjusted her glasses, "you mean what a secret! I thought you were scary beforehand!"

Ruby then said," Ok now let's find Roman, Blake, Weiss, and get out of here to some place safe to think of accouter attack!"

Pyrrha crossed her arms, "Ruby were would that be! I mean my devilish eyes can see far down below the robot guards Winter brought are attacking people joining the side of the Grimm and demons! And it's all being broadcasts as far as the world knows Atlas is working with Grimm and Demons to destroy everyone else."

Penny then showed up and snapped her claw, "yeah a war will star, or at least the other two kingdoms will destroy Atlas."

Roman then ran in with Oobleck in a moment Ruby ran and hugged Roman, and Oobleck said, "We have problems!"

A large dragon grimm then burst in smashing its way in and roaring.

The dragon waved its arm releasing slime that made Beowolves and nevermores, form from the slime!"

Jaune took on his giant form and tackled the dragon, "I got it!" Devilman and the Grimm dragon fell to the ground as hitting the beacon tower destroying it ending the broadcast.

The dragon bite Jaune's forearm and Jaune smirked as his form arm spike became a blade slashing its head off, "Stupid grimm!"

At that point Weiss who was still carrying Whitely and Blake joined the others watching.

Blake then said," What happen we just got here."

Jaune flow up and held out his hands, "Come on I'll fly us down to the ground."

Down below in Vale, Ozpin was fighting watt and hazel fusion the monster speaking in both their voice and changed, "Vale is done for, and with the framing so is Atlas!"

Ozpin breathed fire at it making it stumble back as he said, "Fine you took down two kingdoms but that's still only a job half down."

The thing vanished and Ozpin swung his tail knocking the large thing on to the ground and back into visibility

Ozpin then pinned it and roared and he bend over and bite into its stomach and using his mouth pulled out the fusion demon then screamed as one of the head ripped off and morphed into a giant snake and lunged at Ozpin!"

Ozpin jumped back as the snake ripped it's self apart releasing a webbing made of its guts on Ozpin making him vanish.

The dying head then said, "this will send you to mom! Me and my siblings job is done!" It then died as Ozpin vanished.

In her lair Salem smiles as Ozpin appeared knocked out in a cage.

Salem smiles, "It may have coast me my babies but It down, Vale is dead, and thanks to Cinder's virus making it look like Atlas works for me, the humans will handle destroying that kingdom on their own. Which will wake up more Demons, and more of my proto Grimm factories."

Salem span around happily as she said, "The world is ending! Isn't it a wonderful thing!" With a twist smile on her face, "Humans are strong and I respect them for it, but their time is down, I know they will fight but they will fail. Humans still fighting when they know they will die so they can do down with honor, another thing I can respect about them!"

To be continued.


	20. End of vale!

As our group continued to fight through hordes of demons and grimm.

Velvet panicked, "Guys! My camera's out of weapon options."

Coco's gun then stopped, "And I'm all out of ammo! Not that a gun seems to work against this things!"

Yang then point to her weapons blades as she slashed a demon's head off with one blade and cut the body in half at the waist with the other, "Why do you think I added blades to my weapon!"

Nora smiled as she smashed a demon in to a pancake as she said, "But Smashign works just as good as slashing!"

Ren was slashing a demon that looked like a classic picture of a demon big nose wings tail tipped in a point red skin and golden eyes.

The demon blocked the slashes with swords made of fire, Ren growled as he hit a button on his sword swords making them become covered in ice as he slashed making the Demon's swords turn to steam allowing him to slash it to piece, "Grimm hunting is all about thinking on hot to take them quickly!"

Pyrrha point her index finger at a grimm and fired off a massive fireball making it burn to death as the grimm around them began to chant, "Kill the devilmen!"

Pyrrha put her hands on her hips, "But as Grimm are nothing but a big ass joke, Demon hunting is all about braking them apart faster than they came pull themselves back together."

Yatsuhashi slashed a demon into ten little pieces really quickly Jaune gave him a thumbs up and said, "well done! That's the way!"

A Goliath then tried to step on Jaune only for the Devilman to grab the things leg rip it off then use to too bash the Grimm's skull in!

Fox's eyes widen as he his arm blades to slash about a demon that was just an eye with arms and legs.

Roman morphed his blade arm into Tentacles and quickly ripped apart Goliath ripping off its head and legs all at once!

Oobleck drank form his weapon before he fired off a fireball killing a Beowolf. "I don't know how scares me more Roman, Mr. Arc or Nora!"

Ruby then rose her hand as her eyes glow, "finally someone said something!" She then fired off a beam of silver light form her scythe burn a massive number of the grimm in moments.

Weiss then said, "Now here's a whacky idea, Let's get Qrow and my sister get a ship or a boat and get the hell out of vale! I mean it's becoming literal hell!" she then used a glyph to summon the giant armor who slashed a large demon that looked like a snake with a lion head in half.

Blake nodded as she said, "And sooner as possible would be best! I mean we need to get out of here right meow!" she then covered her mouth!

Weiss's eyes sparkled, "So cute!" Whitely Then woke up looked around and fainted again.

Yang then said, "I may be the only single lady of Team rwby but Blake Weiss Take a nod form Roman and ruby's book no making out in war zones!"

Coco then adjusted her glasses and said, "The hell now? Your sleeping with Roman a teacher? And you're still failing his class Ruby!?"

Ruby turned redder then her hood, "WE HAVEN'T DONE THAT YET!"

Penny then said, "Well that explains the failing the class part of coco's statement!"

Ruby was redder then her hood and Roman said, "How about we move along to finding a way out of this doomed kingdom!"

They group then ran off spotted Corpse everywhere, Mostly human and a few broken robotic solider.

They then found Qrow in the middle holding his scythe panting as he looked around he was covered in blood and laughing insanely.

Yang gasped, "uncle Qrow!" she moved closer but Jaune's tail wrapped around her and said, "Yang his losing his mind! It's only a matter of time before a demon starts to try and steal his body! If it hasn't happened already!"

Qrow began to laugh even more insanely as his skin began to darken.

Ruby was crying and moved to him as she sadly asked, "uncle Qrow!" Roman's arm morphed into Tentacle and grabbed her pulling her back, "That's not your uncle anymore! Your wiccan status should tell you his soul is vanishing!"

Qrow then fell over his cloths and skin ripped apart to reveal a large demon that's body looked ot be made of stone, it had bird like talon's for feet and hand, it looked to be covered in rock feathers.

It had a humanoid body with a raven like head that's eyes looked to be emeralds it had large raven like wings and it let out a bird like cry as it went to slash Ruby with her uncle's Scythe!

In a moment devilman appeared before the demon stop the scythe with his bare hand before he punched into its chest smashing open it's chest and pulling out what looked like a cross between a heart and a diamond. "How dare you make two girls watch their uncle die!"

Devilman then crushed the heart before ripping the demon in half making Qrow's scythe hand on the ground.

Rub ywas in tears she turned her scythe in to compact mode and picked up Qrow's Roman put a hand on her shoulder "Red I'm sorry."

Ruby was in tears, "It's not your fault Roman!" she then held her uncle's weapon and used it to swing at an oncoming Grimm as she said, "It's the daughter of Satan's fault!"

Yang just screamed making her Semblance flare up it was bigger and brighter than normal and emerald green. "FIRST MY LITTLE SISTER GETS KIDNAPPED! THEN WHEN I FINALLY FIND MY MOM SHE GETS MURDER IN FRONT OF MY FACE! NOW I HAD TO WATCH MY UNCLE DIE BY BODY JACKING! I'VE NEVER BEEN THIS GOT DAM PISSEDD!"

Every one stepped away as Yang just charged out into an oncoming horde of Grimm and demons and began to slash and smash then all to peace as she cried.

Weiss point to a docked Atlas Ship, "look she's rampaging to a ship we can just help her clear a path to it!"

They all nodded followed the rampaging Yang to where the ships were docked. Once their Yang's maiden power enhanced Semblance turned off as she fainted and Oobleck grabbed her as she fainted.

Oobleck then spotted people and what looked like some Demons boarding a ship, "please tell me those be Devilmen I'm seeing!"

Devilman nodded, "yeah I can sense their souls! Let's get a move on!" they then moved on to it where Weiss tearfully ran up to her sister Winter and they hugged.

Winter's eyes then widened at Blake! Blake crossed her arms, "yes I'm a devilwoman you got a problem with it Winter?"

Winter then said, "No no! go right ahead!"

As soon as they got in Winter came in and closed the doors, "We can't wait any longer we need to leave.

She then ran over to the controls and took off.

As they flow off Jaune who was now in his half way state with his fell devilmen and woman looked out a window as Vale was being morphed.

It was in flames buildings falling as the landscape morphed into a hellish nightmarish parody of what it once was.

Devilman then said, "this is Salem's victory!"

Pyrrha sighed, "Why does the world have to end?"

Penny then said, "Only vale fallen and while Atlas has been framed for part of the damage and will most likely be destroyed by the other two kingdoms there is still Mistral and vacuo Not to mention menagerie which isn't really a kingdom as they don't use a royal system but still that is three place were civilization still stands."

Blake then said, "yeah but two fifths of the world are gone or is about to be gone! Salem is up to a good start!"

Roman then said," yes but as long of one of those three still stand when this is over we still win!"

Jaune nodded as he turned to leave, "yeah no there are a mass of scared kids and freaked out new devilmen! We need to guide them."

Later on Ruby was with everyone Jaune had explained everything to the mass.

Ruby's point of view.

I listen to him Jaune talked about he lost everything he was still Speaking.

Jaune then said, "Now listen you won't have believed it if you hadn't seen it! Now look to the devilmen and woman around you humans!" He then touched his head and did the aura unlock making him glow, "use the aura unlock you'll see we still have souls we're still human or Faunus despite how our bodies have been twist by the enemy!"

I watched as people did it and cried as they said sorry to the devilmen.

Jaune then said, "Now as far as the rest of the world knows Atlas worked with the Grimm to destroy Vale. The other two kingdoms and Menagerie have been tricked into targeting the wrong thing!"

I nodded and crossed my arms and said, "He's right! The other kingdoms will just attack Atlas killing more innocent lives! And breeding more insanity! Keep in mind all it takes is one insane person for a demon to get a nice shiny new body to start killing again!"

Jaune then said, "right and no one is going to believe us! I mean look around here! You all saw it but don't want to believe it!"

I then spotted Blake yelling, "Please people still can't believe me and Weiss are a thing! Let along the Grimm just being a big fat as joke made by the real enemy!"

I raised an eye brow as people talked and sound panicked and I quickly made my eyes glow as I sent out a bright shock wave that knocked people around a bit and said, "Let Jaune finish!"

Jaune took on his full devilman form and said, "Now the only people who know the truth and who can stop it are on this air ship! We are the only ones who can stop the worlds end! I know you new devilmen are scared of what you've become I know I was too! Let me lead you and I'll help you master your new powers! And humans Don't you want to avenge your fallen friends and family? I've taught humans how to kill demons before I can do it again! please follow me in to this fight! Were to you stand? Against the world? Or Against Satan's daughter?"

I saw people cheering it on, Jaune knew how to work the crowd I then walked away saying, "so this is how an army starts, with thunderous cheers!" I mean this day would come but they are all fighting just for revenge! Should we be fighting to save the world not for revenge?

I walked and notice Roman and hugged him, "the army to save the world is formed and it's only for revenge!"

Roman then held me and said, "I know red I know! It's not what you would hope, but whatever kills Salem and saves humanity." He then kissed my head as I cried.

The world was ending I knew it would come! I thought I was ready! I thought I was ready for the demon's rise! The battle to come, and the end of most of the kingdoms!

But This little wiccan wasn't! everything being done was done out of hate! The demons grimm and Salem want to kill humans because they hate them! And the army to kill them all is doing it out of hate of Salem and all her minions!

Roman held me tight and said, "You are just too pure for this world red! Don't worry it'll all be over with soon!"

I spotted yang watching out of the corner of my eye.

Yang's point of view.

My sister is sad about this? It's getting done! The end of the Grimm, the end of demons! The end of Salem! It's us are them and hate and revenge are strong motivators!

I lend against the wall and crossed my arms, I don't get it! She should be happy we're about to avenge both our mother's deaths! Uncle Qrow's! and all of vale!

I mean I could understand want a shoulder to cry on I mean she has Roman for that! I mean I wish I had a shoulder to cry on but My mom and uncle are dead! Dad's not here but hopefully still alive!

I have no one to go to cry! I'm the fucking spring Maiden! It's supposed to be all magical and happy like in the stories! But I guess Fairy tales are all a lot of bullshit!

I looked to a hugging Weiss and Blake, At least they have each other to turn to. Well I guess I better get ready We are heading some were outside the kingdoms to train and get ready to kill Salem!"

To be continued.


	21. Prelude to the Final battle!

It was a few weeks later, In the make shift Camp Nora was looking for Ren.

Nora shouldered her hammer "Ren where are you?"

A devilman then walked out his body was covered in a white exo-skeleton his head was still skin, but had a bug like organic helmet, his hair was blue dreadlocks, that where moving and he said, "I'm over here!"

Nora's jaw dropped "HOW THE HELL DID YOU BECOME A DEVILMAN!"

Ren then crossed his arms and said, "I was trouble I found alcohol and like many a person tried to drink my troubles away."

Nora's eye twitched, "You had alcohol! You know how dangerous that is! WHAT IF YOU WERE'RE PURE OF HEART ENOUGH TO POWER THE DEMON AND YOU GOT BODY JACKEED? WHAT THEN?"

Ren held his hands out and his hair moved like hands to do the same actions, "Nora relax I'm clearly still me!" Nora held her hammer and with fire in her eyes chased him saying, "SMASH BUG NOW!"

Ren then ran as fast his he could, "Feet don't fail me now!" in a moment his hair flapped like wings taking him in to the air he looked stunned but kept doing it and saying, "I'm going to stay up here till you calm down!"

Nora then turned her hammer into a gun and load something into its chamber. "YOU DON'T GET TO FLY AWAY AFTER MAKING ME WORRY HALF TO DEATH ABOUT YOU! YOU JACKASS!"

Meanwhile a group of humans were charging at Woman in his monster form.

Some tried to slash at him only for his arm to break apart in to Tentacles and slam them around." NO RUSHING IN HEAD STRONG! DO YOU WANT TO LIVE THROUGH WORLDS END OR NOT?"

Some tried to shoot at him but he blocked the shoots by folding his wing over himself before then with one flap through them back at the firers, "No shooting it's a waste of time as it doesn't work!"

Roman then breathed fire at all of them making them all jump back and some turn tail and run as he laughed, "Really? Because I'm not a real devilman They send me the group who will die first? I'm offended!"

He then noticed Winter with both swords charging in what looked like a slash till a glyph showed up making white beowolf appear and charge at him.

Roman just slapped it with his hand making it shattered as his tentacle limbs grabbed Winter and pulled her close, "is there a mind in that head? Grimm are nothing but a joke made by demons! What makes you think a grimm could hurt something as close to a demon as me?"

He then swung Winter around hitting her into the ground over and over again. "I know it's hard to accept the thing you've trained to fight all your lives is a joke, but please do so soon before a real demon comes along and rips your skull out through your eye socket"

Roman then stopped leaving Winter on the ground panting unable to get up, "I said it once and I'll it again they sent me the group who will all die first!"

As he left Ruby ran up to him and said, "you don't have to be so mean Roman."

Roman petted her, "your cute red, but a real demon won't be nice so I can't be either. If they can't harness enough killer instinct to even injure me once as a group, they won't make it at the final battle."

Ruby looked down, "I always imagined the final battle would between a villain who hates humanity and the noble heroes out to stop her because it's what's right, not a villain and an army of people who just want revenge."

Roman kissed her head and said, "Life isn't a fairy tale, Red."

Ruby grabbed ahold of his arm and said, "Doesn't mean I have to like it!" her eyes flashed silver for a moment as she said, "Ok I just picked up a new devilman!"

At that point Ren ran by burned up, "WHERE DID NORE GET EXPLOSIVE FIRE LIGTING HYBRID AMMO?"

Nora then ran by holding the gun, "COME BACK HERE!"

Roman blinked with all his eyes and said, "I've heard of tough love but that is ridiculous!"

Meanwhile in the landed airship.

Jaune and Pyrrha where talking as they walked through its, halls.

Pyrrha said, "Well, Atlas has been destroyed by the other kingdoms." She crossed her arms and said, "the kings be half gone and she only had to destroy one! Cleaver bitch!" She then flipped her hair, "I so want to keep her skull as a trophy after the battle."

Jaune looked at her and said, "were would we keep that?"

Pyrrha grabbed his arm and snuggled as she said, "over our future bed, were else."

Jaune raised one eye brow and said, "Pyrrha have I told you lately how much I love you."

Pyrrha giggled and said, "yes but I like to hear it! So how long before you think they are ready for the last stand?"

Jaune then looked out through a window to devilmen sparing against the humans it was a one side fight, "we'll be lucky if they are ready by time the last kingdom falls!"

Pyrrha rolled her eyes, "they just need a good emotional kick in the ass for motivation darling."

Out in the training field.

Blake was sparing against humans and quickly knocked out Sun and Neptune with one punch each, "Why won't those to take a hint?" she then licked the fur of her paw.

In a moment Weiss showed up and summoned a glyph and said, "Don't go easy on me dear!" she then summoned a large white demon.

It was a classic looking demon wings pointed tail logn beak face horns. It made a white fire trident and went to attack Blake.

Blake quickly avoid it leaving behind a train of clones as she said, "Summoning a demon to fight for you! That works."

She then charged in using her claws to hold back the trident which had mass despite being made of flames she then had to jump as a stream of fire popped out and she looked at Weiss turning her weapons dust chamber, "Don't forget about me darling."

Blake jumped around leaving behind clones that state to move with her making Weiss look confused for a moment before she smirked and send a wave of ice at one hitting that one leaving her feet frozen.

The clones vanished as Blake blinked as the summoned demon point the trident at her before using it to melt her free.

Weiss put her hands on her hips, "and the winner is little old me!" she then flipped her hair.

Blake was stunned," How did you know it was the real me and not a clone."

Weiss smirked as she walked over to her and put a hand on her face, "I looked you in the eye and saw the real you, eyes formerly filled with past hurt and fear now filled with hope and joy. I know it had to be the real you and not a fake within a moment."

Weiss then gave her a kiss and Blake returned it.

Sun then looked up and said, "Nice!" at which point Weiss's summoned demon knocked him out with a trident whack to the head.

Elsewhere.

Penny was sparing with Yang; Penny went to spit Acid at her but Vines wrapped around her mouth forcing it closed so she couldn't spit it.

Yang held her hand out, "Thank you change of season for giving me the full might of my spring maiden powers!"

As vines grabbed and trapped Penny she blew acid out of her nose melting her mouth free and she spat on all the vines melting them so she was Free leaving yang shocked.

Penny giggled and opened her crab claw, "Silly Yang I can fire acid form every opening on my body" she then tapped the left side of her head making Acid shoot out her right ear. "and sense my organic coral plating has a lot of openings that's a lot of place for Acid to come out, my mouth is just the point with greatest control over where it goes."

Yang blinked and said, "You really just said that?" her Aura then flared its emerald glow she charged at Penny.

Penny just blocked them all with her crab claw and her hand, "Nice try Yang but my Coral plating is very hard I don't think you will be able to get through it!"

Penny then got in close and head butted Yang knocking her back as she said, "the hard part was fighting the urge to kiss you before I did that."

Yang blushed and said, "your making this awkward!"

Penny then said, "I don't mean to it's just your hot!" she then spat acid at her making Yang move her hand out making a tree move in the way of the Acid so it hit the three not her.

Penny then dove through the hole in the tree and tackled Yang who was blushing, Penny had the claw at Yang's neck, "I think I just won! But not bad for a human."

Yang was red and said, "you fought dirty and you know it!"

Penny giggled, "it's not dirty when it's your natural abilities, the use of your spring maiden powers is way dirtier then me shooting Acid and flirting."

Yang was red as she said, "the flirting was the kicker!" Penny kisses yang's nose and said, "So are you in to my flirting or should I stop."

Yang then said," I'm kind of in to it." Penny then jumped for joy, "YAY!"

To be continued.


	22. The final battle!

It was six months later the group of devilmen and humans are in Salem's domain battling against Demons and Grimm

Jaune was in the air battling Salem who was flying on nevermore like wings," time to die!"

Salem smirked as she blew out breathing a black smoke that blind devilman, "Why my armies have destroyed three out of four of the kingdoms and Menagerie, all that's left is Mistral. And it won't be around much longer by time my pets get to it!"

In moments Devilman reached out into the smoke and grabbed Salem by the neck, "the thing about stealth is you need to shut the hell up for it to work!" He through Salem to the ground making a creator and took on his giant form and began to step on her, over and over again.

On the battle field Weiss had summoned an army of demons she had slain and had them killing more demons. Once another demon was killed Weiss held out her hand returning the newly fallen demon to life through a glyph.

Weiss was smirking, "Demon army! You mean my army!"

Blake was jumping around smashing her paws through grimm and demon heads leaving behind clones as she said, "Weiss darling your scaring me!" She then took a moment to lick blood off her paw and said, "it's so sexy!"

Weiss blushed and said, "Blake your making me blush!"

Pyrrha then slashed her weapon in spear mode sending out a wave of fire that was burning grimm as she said, "No flirting in a battle!"

In a moment Jaune stopped stepping on Salem and notice she was gone! Salem than busted form the ground her cloths ripped her white skin covered in dirt as she said, "Fuck you devilman!"

Jaune returned to normal form and breathed fire at her and said, "you're just like your mother Salem!"

Salem moved out of the way of the fire and held her hand out and fired off a beam of darkness, "I am nothing like my mother!"

Jaune side stepped the beam and said, "Let's see both of you are monsters who want to kill humans with other monsters, and both of you call me your archenemy yet clearly want to hump me!"

Salem blushed and said, "You're not Akira Fudo!" She then charged to try and punch devilman only for a clawed hand to grab her fist and crush it then give it a twist braking the arm and making Salem scream in pain.

Jaune then said, "Devilman is always devilman!" Then with one, round house kick he sent Salem flying through a wall of her palace.

Within her Palace.

Team Cfvy were battling through grimm inside of it!

Coco was firing at them and said, "so how much farther to Ozpin?"

Velvet then looked at a tracking thing that looked like some kind of organic blob, "he's in a cell up ahead and why the hell does this thing have to be both slimy and squishy!"

They then battled their way to a cell where they saw a downed demonic centaur and gasped.

Coco lowered her sunglasses and asked, "Ozpin?"

The thing then stood up and said, "why yes, I'm happy to see some students made it out of beacon."

Velvet jumped on Yatsu's head and said, "That's what he really looks like? Got dam!" in a moment Yatsu cut the lock off and said, "Now come join the battle! Salem and the grimm finally fall this day!"

Ozpin walked out of the cell as he noticed his aura returning," why thank you the enchanted ruin in that cell made it impossible for me to use my aura." He then charged running right through walls leaving team Cfvy stunned.

Coco then said, "this is stuff we did not sign up for when we first stepped foot in beacon!"

Fox crossed his arms and nodded.

Meanwhile back outside, Salem was flying higher into the air holding her broken arm with devilman right behind her, she then fired off a large dark blast only for Devilman to grow to giant form and catch it in his hand.

Devilman then throw it back at her knocking her out of the air as he said, "that stopped working after the first time your mother tired it!" He then through it back at her knocking her out of the air.

As Salem fell she saw parts of her palace falling, "SOLOMON!"

A giant devilman arm blade then slashed her in half at the waist!"

Salem's eyes widen as she saw her own lower half fall before her eyes!

She he the ground bleeding out, her blood a sickening green color.

Devilman landed and returned to normal size and turned around only to hear a yell of "YOU HAVEN'T WON YET DEVILMAN!"

Devilman then turned to see Salem charging now with a large snake tail replacing her missing lower body!

Jaune readied his arm blades and charged in!

Meanwhile

Ruby was in the middle of a horde of demons and smiled as her eyes glow sending out a silver shock wave of light and all demons touched by the light burned to ash around her, it even had the same effect on grimm, "Taste the might of a wiccan's eyes!"

Roman then rolled all his eyes and said, "Getting a large head I see dear."

Ruby then smiled and said, "all my life I want to be the best at killing Grimm and now I can do it with a look, I've got my lifelong dream and it is boring as shit! There is no challenge in the grimm, and now demon slaying is getting that way, I'm just too good!" she then cried.

Roman patted her back, "there, there Red there, there!"

Yang then held up her hand making taint threes grow through Grimm and demons killing them all in moments, "I know there have been other spring maidens but I think I'm the best one yet!"

Ruby's left eye twitched, "Well at least my head will never get that big!"

Meanwhile back with Devilman vs Salem.

Devilman back flipped over Salem and grabbed Salem's working and broke arm and ripped them off making her scream!

Salem roared and span around to try and hit him with her tail only for devilman to hold up his arm so his wrist spike was in the tail, in a moment a sword blade bust through her tail making her scream.

Devilman growled, "JUST FUCKING DIE!" be then used the tail to pull her closer where he grabbed her head and crushed it then in moments he was slashing apart her body with his arm blades to make sure she was dead.

He was covered in green blood piece everywhere that were dissolving like dead grimm, "STAY DEAD!"

All over the world grimm were vanishing, which saved Mistral as it was moments away form a grimm take over.

On the battle field.

Nora took her hammer and smashed a demon's head, "NO MORE GRIMM! JAUNE DID IT! THE DAYS OF GRIMM ARE OVER!"

Ren used his new devilman hair to grab and rip the heads off eight demons he then used the heads to smash the bodies, "Now it's just the demons with no leader to think for them!"

Within an hour the demons were all lying dead.

Devilman walked through the field of dead smiling as Pyrrha ran up to him and kissed him saying, "We did it!"

Jaune held her and said, "yeah we did!"

Nora then checked her scroll and said, "and looks like Mistral is still standing so we saved a kingdom! Humanity and civilization win! YAY!

Yang was whipping tears from her eyes, "we did it! We saved the got dam planet! Yet no one will believe any of this shit!"

Roman then walked up and said, "I think that's for the best we see how humans treated faunus we don't want to think about how they'll treat devilmen, or whatever I am!"

Penny blinked and hugged Yang, "so what all us devilmen just go back to pretending we're human like before beacon tell and start over in mistral, without ever claiming the rewords of a hero?"

Nora then screamed, "NO! I'VE BEEN THROUGH TO MUCH SHIT TO NOT GET ANYTHING FOR IT!"

Ozpin then walked out his upper body in his human form as he said, "Or we could rebuild Vale and make it a new kingdom."

Jaune put a hand to his chin and said, "That sounds like the better option at least to me what do you guys thing?"

They all nodded.

Ren then said, "then tell us of leader what will be the name of the new kingdom we'll build!"

Jaune thought about it for a moment before entering his half way form and saying "Gomorrah!"

Ozpin smiled and said, "you honor me you honor me!"

Three years later vale had been rebuilt and renamed Gomorrah, while the world had no idea what happened to the grimm or what happened to these demons the truth was known in Gomorrah.

To the rest of the world the kingdom was just a group of youths and teachers who kept fighting to reclaim their home but to them it was a home for devilmen.

Ruby was walking around the rebuilt beacon now called," Devil's academy" were only those born in Gomorrah where allowed to attend, by her side was roman, and in her arms a baby wrapped up in a blue blanket.

It was a baby boy with silver eyes and orange hair. Ruby smiled and said, "this is where mommy went to school, and we're you'll go someday little Crimson!"

The baby just snuggled into his mother's arms and went to sleep.

Roman smiled and said, "Red I think he's a little too young to understand the importance of that"

Ruby smiled and said, "Trust me honey he gets it he's just acting like it's no big deal."

Elsewhere in the palace the Jaune called home as he was made king. He walked around with a small gold band on his head his crown, "Well Amon I don't know if you can hear me but a devilman final did it, saved humanity and civilization."

A voice in his head said, "that's because there was no Satan this time around."

Jaune rolled his eyes, "nothing is ever enough for you Amon!"

Pyrrha then walked in in a red dress and smiled and said, "I just got back from the doctor and guess what, you're going to be a father."

Jaune smiled and kissed her and pulled her close, Pyrrha then smiled and said, "so we killed Salem got rid of the grimm killed all demons save civilization, rebuilt our home, and now have dynasty. What's next dear?"

Jaune held her and said, "I don't' know and I don't care! For the moment we can all enjoy a brake and peace. I know it won't last but I want to enjoy it while it last!"

Pyrrha smiled and laughed and said, "It feels so ages sense we first meet at Beacon when it wasn't that long at all."

Jaune then said, "War makes it feel like that, hopefully that won't be what our children wont' know it."

Pyrrha then kissed him

the end!


End file.
